


There's Nothing You Could Do or Say, I Can't Escape the Way I Love You.

by Mareep16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Blood, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Lance is a good Alpha, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Auctions, Omega Curtis, Omega Keith (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Lance (Voltron), Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Lance (Voltron), Triggers, Whipping, buying and selling omegas, heat - Freeform, trigger warning, will tag as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 56,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareep16/pseuds/Mareep16
Summary: Alphas could not be trusted. That is what Keith had learned during his life. Instead of learning to sit pretty and become the ‘perfect’ omega, Keith had learned to not take shit from anyone, let alone an Alpha bastard. They were the reason he was here. They were the reason he would go to bed hungry, the reason the shirt on his back was ripped and his pants were two sizes too small, the reason why he had no family to love him. Alphas were trouble. They couldn’t be trusted.So why was this Alpha scared of him?Keith's life will forever be changed when a handsome Alpha buys him from the auction house. Lance is nothing like the Alphas Keith has had in the past. Will he trust this new alpha, or will he lose his last chance at freedom?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic. It's going to be very dark at times so please keep that in mind when reading. I'll update tags as the story goes on. I'll also put trigger warnings in the notes if there are any. I don't own Voltron or any of its characters.   
> All kudos and comments are appreciated. Please let me know if you like the story.

Alphas could not be trusted.

That is what Keith had learned during his life. Instead of learning to sit pretty and become the ‘perfect’ omega, Keith had learned to not take shit from anyone, let alone an Alpha bastard. They were the reason he was here. They were the reason he would go to bed hungry, the reason the shirt on his back was ripped and his pants were two sizes too small, the reason why he had no family to love him. Alphas were trouble. They couldn’t be trusted.

So why was this Alpha scared of him?

* * *

 

Life for Keith had started off well. His parents had met when his Alpha mother crashed her car in front of his Omega father's family house. It was love at first sight according to his mother. She had loved his father more than anything and made sure to tell Keith everything about the man. Unfortunately, Keith’s father had passed away during childbirth, leaving Keith to be raised by his mother. Krolia was another Alpha born into a long line of Alphas. Her family owned most of the city that he had grown up in and were one of the most respected Alpha lines out there. When Keith started to show signs of being an omega, they threw him away. The last he saw of his birth family, was his grandparents driving away from the orphanage, ignoring the cries of their grandson as they left him in an unknown city with unknown people. Keith waited days for his mom to show up and take him home. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months. Eventually, little Keith stopped waiting.  

He had been eight.

The orphanage workers were loving and tried to give the children the love that their parents couldn’t give, but they could only do as much as the government funded. Most days they would have one meal, two if they were lucky and some bread before bed. As Keith got older, he’d sacrifice his meals so some of the smaller ones could eat. Sometimes going days before he actually ate, something Thace, one of the caretakers, chided him for. 

Sometimes rich Alphas would come to visit. When they did, the orphanage would eat well for days after, although one of the older kids would always be missing from the feast. When Keith was fifteen he learned why. He never let the younger ones know, keeping the haunting information to himself.  They didn’t need to lose the hope that some family would come to adopt them. 

As far as schooling went, the caretakers tried to teach the little ones as much as they could. They were taught to read and write, giving education up until they finally presented as an omega. After they presented, the teachings turned into how to be a proper omega. They were taught how to sit, act, and speak to an Alpha. They were taught how to go through heat, how the omega reproduction system worked for both females and males. They were taught the rules of the world and how omegas were to be seen and not heard. How an omega could only be free and succeed in life if they were owned. Keith’s hatred for Alphas grew the more he learned about the world.

When Keith was seventeen, he was purchased for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark chapter. Trigger warnings include mentions of rape, attempted rape, physical abuse and whipping as punishment. Again, kudos and comment's are appreciated.

The May before his eighteenth birthday, Sendak Diabal, the heir to Galra Tech, visited the orphanage. The Diabal family were the most renowned tech company in Daibazaal City. They made almost every piece of tech in the city. All the appliances in the orphanage were made by Galra. After this visit, Keith was sure they would all be replaced with newer models. 

The day had started off normal. Dwayne and Jacob, two omegas who had just turned eighteen, were prepared for the meeting and eventually escorted to the meeting room. Keith’s chest felt heavy as he knew one of them would not be showing up for dinner. He couldn’t let it affect him though. He had to help Thace with dinner and keep up appearances for the smaller ones. 

Keith was setting the table when Sendak walked into the room. The older man’s eyes ran up the teen’s body, sending a jolt of unease through the omega. Keith fought back a snarl.

“Thace, I think I’ve changed my mind. This one is perfect.” Keith froze in his motions. This guy couldn’t be serious. He was still a minor. Surely Thace would put the bastard in his place. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Diabal, Keith here is still only seventeen.”

“Fifty grand.”

Keith wanted to laugh. This guy was insane.

“The law clearly stat--”

“A hundred grand. Plus all new appliances, hell I'll throw in a complete renovation as well. You and I both know that an Alpha like me is above the rules. It’s a good deal Thace. Take it.” Keith wanted to punch that smug smirk right off Sendak’s face. He turned to look at the older omega and found Thace deep in thought.

“Thace you can’t really be thinking about this.” The teen’s voice cracked as the weight of the situation sank in. Sendak was offering a lot for the orphanage. They would be set on food for years with that type of money. On top of renovations and what that would mean for the little ones, Keith knew. He knew what Thace’s decision was before the older omega spoke.

“Keith… go pack your things. You’ll be going home with Mr. Diabal.” The older man wouldn’t meet the boy’s eyes. 

“No...No! You can’t… Thace! Please, I…”

“Shut it boy. You belong to me now.” Sendak turned back to Thace. “We’ll be taking our leave. He won’t be needing anything from here. Come, boy.” Sendak grabbed the teens wrist and pulled.

Keith yelped and pulled his arm out of the man’s grip. “Like hell if I’m going anywhere with you! Tell him Thace! I’m not go-.”

_ Smack. _

That was the first time Sendak would lay a hand on him. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be the last.

Keith felt tears spring to his eyes. His hand coming up to his now tender cheek. “Don’t ever talk when not being spoken too. Do you understand? You are to be seen and not heard. You do not talk back to me and you do as I say. Remember I own you. Be prepared to be put in your place if you step out of line. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?”

All Keith could do was nod. The will to submit flooding his body as the Alpha's voice filled his senses.

“I’ll have my people bring over your payment. I’ll also send some staff over to talk renovations. It was nice doing business with you again Thace.” Sendak nodded toward the other omega before pulling Keith along. The teen kept his head down as he followed his new Alpha to the door. He could see the younger kids watching from around the corner. All this time he tried to save them from learning the truth, and he was the one that would scar them for life. 

_ I’m sorry. _

He followed Sendak out of the place he called home. 

* * *

The first few months of Keith’s new life were spent in a daze. Sendak despite saying he was above the law, left Keith alone. The teen had his own room as did the rest of Sendak’s omegas. There were five of them in total and the other’s took it upon themselves to show Keith the rules of the house. He was never to enter the master’s room unless the master ordered it. He was to call Sendak Master at all times. He was not allowed to speak to any Alphas or betas unless spoken too. Every morning he was to be awake by six and report to the dining room dressed in the robes Sendak made all his omegas wear during the day. Breakfast would be served, Sendak eating first before they could, then he would leave for work. The omegas would be in charge of housework and having dinner ready for when the master came home. After dinner, Sendak would pick one omega to bring to his room for the night. The rest would be sent to bed and the routine would start again the next day. 

Keith was never chosen. 

That was until he turned eighteen. 

After Sendak had gone to work, the other omegas sat him down. Elena, one of the older omegas, brought out a small cake. They gave him a small celebration, all knowing what would happen later that night. 

Sendak had been silent all evening. When dinner was over the man stood and with just a motion of his finger, signaled Keith to his side. The teen looked to his fellow omegas for help. No one made eye contact. Sendak motioned again, this time glaring at the boy. Keith knew that if he didn’t move, he would be hit again. The bruise on his eye was still healing from the last time he had defied the Alpha’s wishes. 

Keith slowly followed Sendak to the alpha’s bedroom. Sendak closed the door behind them and Keith flinched with the noise. He wasn’t naive enough to know what Sendak wanted. He only had the knowledge that Thace had taught him back at the orphanage but it was enough to send him into a panic. Alice along with Beth, two of Sendak’s other omegas, were currently with pups and Keith didn’t want to end up like them. 

His heart started to race as the alpha came closer. HIs breath hitched as Sendak’s hand rested on his hip. “I’ve waited for months for this. Now you are all mine.” Keith’s mind blacked out as Sendak’s hand roamed across his body and led him toward the bed. Keith whined and a sob wracked his body as he tried to push the Alpha off of him. That just led to Sendak harshly pulling his hair. Keith yelped again. He didn’t want this. 

Sendak’s lips connected with his neck. 

Keith’s knee connected with Sendak’s groin. 

As Sendak groaned in pain, Keith rushed to get off the bed and out of the room. He ran to his room and tried to get a hold of his thoughts. He had to get out of here. Sendak would have his head for sure after what he just did. 

“KEITH GET YOUR ASS IN THIS ROOM NOW!” Sendak’s alpha voice boomed through the penthouse. Keith whimpered as his body shut down and he was forced to move towards the alpha. 

Sendak stood in the middle of the room, whip in his hands. The other omega’s standing around with their heads down. Keith slowly made his way over to the alpha. 

“Down.”

The omega kneeled down on the floor keeping his head down and not meeting the alpha's gaze. He knew what would happen now. It was one of Sendak's favorite ways to truly punish an omega. He’d never been whipped before but had been present for the one time he’d seen Sendak so angry. 

“Shirt off.” 

The omega pulled his shirt over his head. At this point, Keith had started sobbing. HIs cries affecting the other omegas but none of them would interfere in fear of the same fate as him. 

As Keith cried himself to sleep that night, back stinging as Elena cleaned his wounds, Keith swore he would never trust an alpha. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dark chapter but I promise things will start getting lighter.   
> Triggers: rape, forced pregnancy, childbirth, kidnapping.

      After that night, Sendak kept Keith on a tight leash. If Sendak wasn’t home, Keith was locked up in his quarters. He was only allowed to eat at dinner and after was expected to be waiting on Sendak’s bed, tonight was no different. As soon as Keith had finished eating, he was escorted to the man’s room. He was left alone as he stripped from his clothing. The alpha would be in at any moment and would get angry if Keith had any form of garment on. Keith had felt off all day. His body was too hot, and all his robes felt wrong on his skin. He really hoped he wasn’t starting his heat.

Sendak came in without a word. Keith sat still on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest in a way to keep some of his dignity. The alpha stripped down and headed over to the omega. Keith laid down and turned his head to the side. He just had to make it through this, and he could go back to his room.  Sendak didn’t waste any time. With a grunt, he pushed inside and started thrusting. Keith clenched his teeth as pain shot up his spine. He had learned the first few times that crying would lead to slaps. Keith just laid there.

Sendak came with a grunt and immediately rolled off Keith. That was Keith’s only indication that he should get out. The omega winced as he stood from the bed, grabbing his clothes on the way out. He went straight to shower and scrub his skin raw. Keith couldn’t distinguish tears from water anymore.

Keith felt off. He’d been throwing up all morning, vision dizzy as he tried to stand. Grabbing the sink counter, Keith had to take a minute to gain his balance. He felt awful and honestly thought he was dying.  Slowly he made his way back to his room and laid on his bed. Maybe life would take pity on him and let him die in his sleep, then he would have some peace.

“Keith?” Elena poked her head through the door. Keith only groaned in response. Why couldn’t they leave him alone? Elena entered the room and slowly walked to the other omega’s bed. “Keith you’ve been awfully sick lately. Maybe you should see our medic?”

“I’m fine.”

Elena could only sigh. She had an inkling on what was wrong with the young omega. “Keith, I think you may… You should come see the medic.” She placed a hand on the omega’s shoulder. “Come kit. Just humor me.”

Keith couldn’t argue with her. Elena was the oldest omega here. She was like a mother to the younger omega’s and had taken a special liking to Keith. He sat up, grabbing his head as his vision swam. He felt like puking again. Still, he followed Elena out of the apartment and down to the medic. The medic was available for all Sendak’s omegas. The alpha wanting nothing but the best and healthiest omegas.

Robert looked Keith over, ran tests, and had Keith on edge every time the alpha touched him. Elena stayed with him, holding his hand as the medic did his thing. Eventually the medic found the cause of the problem. It had been just as Elena feared.

“Well Mr. Kogane, it looks like you’re eight weeks pregnant. Congratulations.”

Keith couldn’t breathe. He was pregnant.

There was a baby growing inside him.

Sendak’s baby.

Keith wished he was dead.

Sendak showed no emotion when he was told the news. He simply made sure that Keith was properly fed, had the proper vitamins, and was closely watched in case something happened to the baby. With each passing day, Keith wished he would miscarry.

 

At month six, his views started to change. The baby started to kick. At first it freaked the omega out, but it soon became a calming sensation. Suddenly Sendak’s baby became his baby. This tiny being was relying on Keith to keep him or her safe. This tiny person would love Keith unconditionally. It wouldn’t matter if he was an omega, because his child would be raised better. Keith would make sure of it.  Suddenly Keith wanted nothing more than to have this baby. Sendak had a total of three kids already. He didn’t need Keith’s.

 

As the day got nearer, Alice and Beth started to teach Keith the ropes of being a mother. They showed him the proper way to change a diaper and make a bottle. They let him watch over their kids sometimes, never being too far away in case the young omega needed help. The older omegas couldn’t help but find it endearing how the young omega was so careful with the babies.  They all knew that he would be a great parent.

 

The day Keith went into labor was the worst day of his life.

 

Keith had been feeling cramps all day. They grew worse as the day wore on. He couldn’t handle standing anymore and went to his room to lay down. He tried to sleep the pain away but could only sleep in bursts and groaned in pain while he was awake. The pain was growing more intense and closer together. Elena came to check on him, only to leave and gather Alice and Beth. They stayed by his side while his labor progressed. Holding his hand when a contraction hit hard, making sure he was hydrated and rested when he could. Eventually the contractions grew too close together and Elena told him it was time. 

 

The pain was nothing that Keith had ever experienced. It shot through his body in waves, stopping long enough to let him breathe before it hit again. His whimpers and screams filled the apartment, the other omegas knowing to stay clear and to not let Sendak near the room. Omega’s were overly protective of their young, not leaving their newborns side for months after the birth. Sendak would just have to find a new play thing. 

 

With one last scream and push, Keith finally delivered his baby girl. She was absolutely perfect. Her dark hair clung to her little head in small curls. Keith couldn’t help the tears that fell as he smiled. She was so tiny. She was everything Keith didn’t know he needed and he hated the fact that he hadn’t wanted her. He had all the time in the world to make it up to her though. Her tiny fingers curled around his, gripping onto her father. He never wanted to let her go. He had to though. Elena had to bath her while Alice and Beth helped him bathe and change out the soiled sheets. The warm water felt amazing on his sore muscles.It was a little embarrassing having the girls bathe him, but he could barely keep his head up. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with his baby girl and sleep. 

 

It had been a week since Nova Kogane entered this world. Keith had kept her by his side the entire time, only letting her go when he ate. Still, he never let her out of his sight. Nova was a quiet baby. She only cried when hungry or dirty and calmed down significantly when Keith held her. She would stare up at him with her deep amethyst eyes and it made Keith happy that she looked nothing like Sendak. He wanted that man to have nothing to do with his daughter. 

 

Sendak had other plans. 

 

Two weeks after Nova’s birth, Sendak returned home with two omega handlers in tow. Omega handlers were auction house workers and only showed up when an alpha no longer wanted an omega. The handlers would transport the unwanted omega back to the auction house to be prepared for the next sell. They were never a good sign. Keith learned that the hard way as the handlers dragged him out of his room. He snarled and kicked one of them off of him. The other he tried to pull away, only to be grabbed by the one he kicked. Keith kicked his legs trying to break free, but they were stronger. They dragged him into the living room as he growled at everyone in the room. Only then did he see Sendak coming out of his room holding Nova in his arms. Keith snarled and pulled harder against the handlers. 

 

“Don’t fucking touch her! You son of a bitch! Put her down!” Keith’s voice was laced with nothing but hatred at the alpha. If only he could break free, he would rip the bastards throat out. 

 

“Take him away. I don’t want to deal with an incompatent omega any longer.” Sendak waved the handlers away and proceeded to walk away from Keith, taking Nova with him. 

 

“No...No...You can’t take her from me! Sendak you son of a bitch! Fuck you! I swear to god, I’ll fucking kill you!” Keith screamed as he was dragged away fighting. He needed to get back to Nova. He needed to save his little girl. He needed to… he didn’t know anymore. His head had become fuzzy and just as fast, he blacked out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the best boy. In honor of Lance's birthday, here is a new chapter.

Lance McClain was born to Hector and Lilianna McClain. He was the youngest of five and the sole heir to the McClain line. As the only alpha child, Lance was placed in the best schooling that money could buy. He was taught the ropes of his father’s architect business from the time he could comprehend full sentences. He was his father’s pride and joy. 

Lance absolutely loathed his father.  

Lance had always been closer to his mother than his father. His father only cared in Lance’s alpha status and building his son up to take over the business. His mother on the other hand, couldn't care less if Lance was an alpha or not. She loved him and his sibling just as they were. She stayed up with him when he was sick, made his favorite foods when his father pushed to hard, and always made sure that her son knew how much he was loved. That’s why when Lanced learned how his father treated the omega’s in his family behind closed doors, Lance swore he would never turn into his father. 

Along with his mother, he had Malia. Malia was a beta his father hired to be his nanny once he presented. Hector claiming that his mother would 'ruin' the boy. Malia showed nothing but kindness and love towards Lance. She taught him everything he knew about how to talk to people and how to treat not only other alphas but as well as omegas. Malia treated Lance as if he were one of her own. Her son was named Hunk and was Lance’s best friend. 

As far as Lance was concerned, they were his family more than his father.

Lance was nineteen when his father had a heart attack. 

He inherited the company a week later when his father passed away. 

At the age of twenty one, Lance had surpassed his father’s legacy. He owned a fourth of the buildings in Altea and many more wanted his company to build their businesses. Many other alphas found his methods controversial. As CEO of McClain Enterprise, Lance had changed the way his company did things. He hired unowned omegas and offered them housing in one of the apartment complexes he owned. He tried to give his omega workers safety, but like all good deeds, someone would ruin his hard work. 

His worker’s started to go missing.

Since they were unowned, they were legally able to be taken to auction houses. No matter how much Lance hated the law, he couldn’t change it in his own. 

The idea came to him one day while he was working on a sketch. Owned omegas could work if their master’s allowed. They couldn’t be taken into auction houses because they were legally owned. As long as an omega had an alpha, they were free to do what they wanted if the alpha permitted it.

His first omega he bought from one of the auctions. Her name was Allura and she was insanely beautiful. She had been scared of him at first seeing as she had just turned eighteen and had been forcibly removed from her parents. She was caring and smart, often helping Lance out with his designs. He made her one of his workers. She was good at closing deals and most alphas loved her personality. She also approved of Lance’s idea. 

By the age of twenty three, Lance had ten omegas in his possession. He gave them jobs and housing. He made sure they were taken care of and never asked for anything in return. The only requirement he had was that each omega wear a collar when out in public. Collars showed ownership. With them on, his omegas could walk around the city without fear. 

At the age of twenty four, Lance had thirty omegas listed as his. Although he was always surrounded by someone, he always felt as if he were missing something more.

* * *

 

He didn’t know what made him go into the auction house that day. He tried to go as much as possible. Tried to save as many omegas as possible. He hadn’t planned to go today, being too busy with meetings all day. He had figured he missed it when he walked in and saw people walking out with their new omegas. Luckily the auctioneer was casting the bid on the last omega of the evening. 

The omega was clearly not paying attention. His black hair covering most of his face as he kept his gaze downcast. Lance didn’t give it a second thought. Two hundred grand later and an official was handing him the omega’s paperwork. 

His name was Keith. 

He was nineteen years old.

Lance turned the page and his breath hitched. The omega looking back at him was broken. He'd seen that look on one of his other omegas. Someone out there had hurt this omega and Lance hoped he wasn't beyond repair. Those amethyst colored eyes were filled with nothing but pain.

When those eyes were actually in front of him, framed by dark locks of hair, Lance knew that this omega needed protection. He needed people to love him and shower him with kindness. Lance wouldn’t let anything happen to him. No matter if Keith wanted him or not.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was a little short, so here is another chapter. Keith finally gets a bit of a break. As always, comments are appreciated. Slight trigger warning: Suicidal thoughts.

After the Sendak incident, Keith was thrown into the Omega system. Omegas were held in government facilities until they were sold in public auctions. These auctions were held for the richest alphas in the world. Each omega would be showcased and came with papers that held all known history. If you weren’t sold, you were sent back to the facilities until the next auction. If you were brought back, you were marked. Omegas with three marks weren’t heard from again.

Keith had one mark.

He didn’t care. All he wanted to do was die. The only good thing to happen to him, and she was gone. Taken from him like everything else. He just wanted to be put out of his misery. An omega who had their child taken away went into a deep state of depression. The omega would shut down in grief, becoming a shell of what they once were. Some went crazy and were sent away to asylums. Others succumbed to the pain and ended their own lives. Keith just wanted out. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. It’s not like he would see his baby girl again anyway. Death would be a saving grace. 

 

Keith's nineteenth birthday came and went. He spent it locked up in his assigned room, wishing that Nova would be with him again. Birthday wishes were supposed to come true right? 

He spent six months in the auction house. Alphas weren't interested in omegas that had been sold back to the state. They were even less interested when said omega growled at anyone who came near. 

 

That was until one Lance McClain.

 

The omega sighed as he took in the giant room again. Three of the four walls were painted white. The fourth wall was nothing but a window with a balcony that overlooked a long stretch of grass and trees beyond that. A pool glistened in the yard below. Keith had never learned to swim, but he yearned to feel the cool waves on his skin. His room had things his previous rooms had not. Instead of a small twin bed, there was a king-sized bed adorned with the softest bedding Keith had ever felt. At the edge of the bed there was a bench big enough for Keith to sleep on if he wished. A nightstand sat on each side of the bed, holding lamps that looked super expensive. Across from the bed was a fireplace with a huge flat screen hanging above it. Keith had never been a TV person, opting to read while the younger kids watched cartoons. Sendak never let his omegas near a TV and the omegas at the facility always fought for the remote. He didn’t see much use in it being in here, but it was a nice gesture.

 

Keith had been sitting on this bed for the past few hours. He knees hugged tight to his chest as he tried to get accustomed to his new room. He was scared to leave. Leaving meant having to acknowledge the existence of the alpha that roamed these halls. Keith sniffed the air, but he couldn’t smell the alpha anywhere nearby. Even the room smelled more of a beta than an alpha. It made Keith feel slightly better knowing his room hadn’t been touched by an alpha. 

 

His stomach growled, alerting Keith that he hadn’t eaten since this morning before the auction. He tried to ignore it, not wanting to leave the small amount of safety he had found. His stomach growled again making Keith lay down, trying to ignore the hunger pains. Maybe he could just wither away from hunger in here. 

 

A gentle knock sounded from the door. Keith curled up tighter at the sound. If he was quiet, they might go away. Another knock. “Keith?” The door opened and the strong smell of beta wafted into the room. “Hun are you awake? Dinner is ready if you’re hungry.” The voice was laced in a motherly tone and if brought back memories of a raven woman that Keith had thought the world of. His heart clenched at the thought. 

 

“Thank you but I'm not hungry.” 

 

The growl from his stomach betrayed his words. The woman chuckled. “Well, I think your stomach thinks otherwise. Why don’t you come down and eat, sugar? I made gumbo.”

Keith sat up and looked at the woman. Her dark skin glowed in the setting sun as well as her honey-colored eyes. Her hair was tied into a braid and hung over her right shoulder. She wore an orange knee-length dress that added to her radiant beauty, and she looked at Keith with nothing but motherly love. 

 

"What's gumbo?" 

 

The women's eyes widened before softening again. She smiled at him and gestured for him to follow. "Come on sweet pea. You are in for a world of deliciousness." She left the room with a mumble of, "Poor kid never having gumbo" among other spiteful comments being aimed at alphas. Keith followed her down the hall, passing empty rooms and some filled with the chatter of other omegas. The raven wondered how many omegas this alpha had.

 

They reached the first floor. Malia, the beta had told him on the way down, strolled right into the kitchen and over to a boiling pot on the stove. Keith's nose was attacked by the smell of different seasonings and his stomach growled again. 

Malia only laughed and gestured to the island. "Sit hun. I'll grab you a bowl." 

Keith sat at the island and looked around the massive kitchen. The kitchen was filled with different shades of yellow, from the walls to the appliances. The countertops were pure white and looked as if they were brand new. Malia looked at home as she made her way around the kitchen, finally setting down a big bowl of what looked like soup. 

 

"One bowl of seafood gumbo. Eat up Sugar. There's plenty more if you want seconds." Keith nodded and looked down at the food in front of him. It smelled amazing and the omega dug right in. If he wasn't so hungry he would have blushed at the moans that escaped his mouth, but he'd never had food this amazing. Sendak kept his omegas on a strict vegetarian diet and the facility fed the omegas what was basically food goo. This, this was heaven. 

 

He saw Lance before the scent of alpha filled the room. Keith snarled before he could stop himself, leaving Lance frozen in place. Keith glared at the alpha, never letting his guard down and growling with every step lance took. Lance held his hands up in surrender as he walked to the fridge. With one last growl, Keith went back to eating, ignoring the alpha. He heard the soft open and close of the refrigerator, heard the sound of retreating footsteps. Lifting his head he was met with the face of Lance McClain. Keith's eyes widened in surprise. Never had he seen that much concern in an alpha's eyes, and Keith could have sworn he saw a bit of fear. As fast as he had appeared, Lance was gone. 

 

"Don't worry about him. Lance is a sweet boy. You don't have to be afraid." 

 

"I'm not afraid. I just don't like alphas." He shrugged and went back to eating, thoughts never leaving the scared look of the alpha. 

 

Lance was a twenty-four-year-old billionaire, Malia told him later that night. He'd inherited his father's business a few years ago and owned almost half of Altea. McClain Enterprises was contacted by many businessmen wanting elaborate structures made. Massive homes, Hotels, restaurants, and skyscrapers were just a few examples of the buildings the company had built. Lance would buy the land, construction would begin, and Lance would own the building until it was fully paid for. With how lavish the buildings usually were, Keith could see how Lance was so rich. 

 

Malia also mentioned that Lance now had a total of thirty-one omegas. She only laughed at Keith's shocked expression. 

 

"All omegas are allowed to do as they please. Lance only requests that you wear a collar when leaving the house. Other than that, you can go wherever you please and do as you please. Well, legal things I should say. Can't have one of you go off on a killing spree now can we." 

 

"That's… you're joking, right? Alphas are assholes. They oppress omegas and abuse them. They just want the perfect sex doll." 

 

Malia shook her head. "I'm sorry that you've gotten the short end of the stick, but I've raised that boy like he was my own son. He's not your normal alpha. Lance cares. If he didn't, well most of the omegas under his care wouldn't be where they are today. Give him a chance. He might surprise you."

 

Keith shook his head. Alphas were bad. They had caused nothing but pain. They couldn't be trusted. They didn't deserve a chance. Didn't deserve a chance to hurt him. 

 

Malia sighed and patted his knee as she stood from his bed. She had escorted him back after dinner and they had ended up talking. Well, Malia talked, Keith listened. "Get some rest dear. Tomorrow Luka will be here to help get you a wardrobe. He's an omega don't worry. He's Lance's personal stylist so don't worry on having to do much. The boy is a genius when it comes to clothes." Malia stopped at the door and turned to look at the omega. "Goodnight Keith. I promise you don't have to be scared anymore. You're apart of the family now, we'll protect you." 

 

Keith nodded and replayed with a soft goodnight. As soon as Malia left the room, Keith let the exhaustion of the day pull him to sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and love. I really appreciate knowing you guys enjoy this story. No warnings for this chapter. Enjoy some Klance fluff.

Keith was in bliss. 

He watched as the shrimp danced along the table that had been placed in front of him. Their little claws lifting the top hats of their head as they bowed. Kitchenware joined in the festivities as the shrimp sang their last song before diving headfirst into a pot of boiling liquid. Keith couldn't wait to taste them. They were right there, waiting to be eaten. 

 

"Rise and shine." A voice sang.

 

Keith jumped awake, growling at the newcomers. They were both omegas and were both eyeing him like fresh meat. The first omega was a redhead. His hair styled into a coif. His eyes were green and looked amused as he stared at Keith. The second omega had simi-long hair pulled back into a bun. His brown eyes shimmered with worry as he looked to his friend.

 

"What the hell? Who the hell are you guys? Why are you in my room?" The omega snarled.

 

"I'm Luka. Malia should have mentioned me. I'm here to make you look fabulous." The ginger-haired omega sang the last word, completely ignoring the snarl. Keith had an urge to punch him. It was too damn early for this. 

 

"Luka we discussed this. No scaring the new omegas. You did that with Allison and made her cry. Master Lance…"  The other omega warned.

 

"Honey, Lance can kiss my ass. I mean literally. That man is gor-geous. He really needs to teach me his skincare routine." Luka winked at Keith. "Don't tell him I said that. That perfect sun-kissed skin would blush so easily. " 

 

These omegas were brain damaged. That's the only way Keith could validate their behavior. What kind of omega talked about their alpha that way? What kind of omega actually wanted to fuck their alpha?

 

Luka pointed at the taller omega. "This lug over here is Caleb. He's such a mood killer but, I love him so I have to live with it."

 

"I'm sorry...what?"

 

"He's my partner." 

 

Yeah, these omegas were seriously brain-damaged. 

 

Caleb took in Keith's confused expression. "Have you ever heard of two omegas together?"

 

Keith shook his head. "It's a taboo right? Omegas need an alpha and all that shit. Honestly, I don't care, just took me by surprise is all." 

 

"As long as your alpha is cool with it, there's no problem. Lance is super cool about it." Luka added with a wink. "Anywho… I'm here to take your measurements and find out what kind of clothes you like. Any fabric preference? Do you like suits or regular clothing? Sweats or jeans? What about shoes?"

 

Keith stared at the other omega. Who cares about what he wore? Surely Lance wouldn't go through all this trouble to get an omega clothes. 

 

"Oh, I got it!  Don't worry I will handle everything. For the meantime though…" Luka rummaged through the bags Keith hadn't noticed until now. "Your papers said you were a large but honestly they might be a little big. No worries they're only temporary." Luka unpacked a variety of plain shirts, sleeping pants, and a couple of jeans. Lastly, he laid a pair of red converse on the bed. 

 

"Um...thank you. Really." The omega swallowed back the lump in his throat. He couldn't cry in front of these guys but, he was so happy to be out of the scrub like outfits the facility made him wear. 

 

Luka's eyes softened as he watched the emotions pass the smaller omegas face. He remembered when it was him sitting in his own bed, being given his own set of new clothes. Luka sat on the edge of the bed next to the raven. Keith flinched and Luka kept his distance. "Keith right?"

 

The raven nodded. 

 

"I haven't had the best experience with alphas either. My first alpha exchanged me for some heroin. My second alpha rented me out to paying customers. He sent me to the auction house when I ended up pregnant. The handlers took my boy away…" Keith’s head shot up. He looked over at the older omega. Luka shed a tear before wiping it away and continuing. "I was a mess. I tried to end my life. My third alpha couldn't handle a grief-stricken omega. I was abused until I ran away. Lance found me huddled up in an alleyway. I actually punched him when he tried to talk to me." Luka laughed. "He never hit me or yelled at me. He never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself. Eventually, I let him in and he got me the help that I needed. I miss my boy every damn day but, Lance made it easier to breathe."

 

It sounded like a fantasy. Keith wanted to believe in it. "How'd you get here if you punched him?"

 

"Allura. She was one of his omegas. Head omega actually. She talked me into coming with them. I found out the rest in time. Like you will." 

 

"Will I meet her? I mean if shes head omega, wouldn't she have come to greet me? Lance was alone when he bought me."

 

Luka and Caleb’s faces fell. "Allura is no longer with us. She fell in love. Master let her go. "

 

"Please don't mention her name around the master. He gets sad and well… he's done so much for us. We hate to see him sad." Caleb pleaded. 

 

An alpha letting and omega go was unheard of. Just who the hell was Lance McClain?

 

Luka and Caleb left after fussing over Keith's hair. He'd had Luka cut it to how it had been back in the orphanage. Shoulder length and bangs in his eyes. 

 

His stomach growled and Keith left his room to make his way downstairs to the kitchen. He really hoped there was some leftover gumbo. The smell of alpha alerted him to Lance's presence. The alpha was dressed in PJ pants and a t-shirt. His brown hair stuck up in all directions and Keith would not admit that he found it cute.

 

Lance raised his head as he caught Keith's scent. The omega stopped and glared at the alpha. It wasn't as intense as the night before but it still had Lance aware of his own motion. No use in scaring an already scared omega. 

 

"Uh...hey. I see Luka already came by. I hope he wasn't too forward. He's a good person but can sometimes be a bit too much for the newbies."

 

"He was fine." Keith opened the fridge, scanning its contents for something he could heat up in the microwave. After nineteen years of life, he still couldn't cook to save his life. 

 

"Are you hungry? What stupid question is that? You wouldn't be in the fridge if you weren't hungry. I'm gonna stop talking now." The alpha rambled and Keith felt a sick satisfaction from it. Lance was obviously nervous around him. 

 

"Gumbo. Where is it?" 

 

"Malia took the rest of it home with her last night."

 

Keith sighed in disappointment. Guess he would have to wait till dinner for food. The omega closed the fridge and slowly left the room. Lance cocked his head in confusion. There was plenty of food in the kitchen. His eyes widened when the realization dawned on him.

 

Keith flipped through the tv channels. Nothing was catching his attention and it wasn't helping him ignore his hunger. He should be used to it by now. He'd gone hours, days even without food. He could get through this. 

 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

 

Keith looked at the door. He hadn't seen anyone else in the house this morning. He stood from his bed and walked to the door. Opening it, he was hit with the smell of alpha along with the smell of… bacon?

 

"I made you breakfast. I didn't know if you like bacon or sausage, so I made both. I also hope you like scrambled eggs, if not I can remake them."

 

"You made me food? Why?"

 

Lance looked confused. "Because you're hungry?"

 

"But you're an alpha."

 

"So? Doesn't mean I can't cook. Malia showed me. She has days off like everyone else. She can't always be here to cook for me." 

 

Keith shook his head. This was one strange alpha. "Thank you, but you didn't need to do that. I could have waited." 

 

Lance frowned. "Malia has the day off. It's Saturday. I don't work on weekends normally so I have time to feed myself." The alpha sighed. "I don't know what your other alpha was like but I'm not him. You can eat when you want. I make sure to have more than enough food for you guys. You don't need my permission to eat and if your hungry, I'm not opposed to making you something. "

 

Keith stared at the alpha for a few seconds. Lance looked sincere and Keith was hungry. Hesitantly he took the plate from the alpha's hand. "Thank you, Mr. McClain." 

 

"Nope. Nope. We are stopping that right now. The names Lance." Lance shook his head dramatically as if Keith calling him Mr. McClain was the worst thing in the world.

 

"Thank you… Lance." 

 

Lance smiled, his blue eyes shining brighter. "You're welcome, Keith. And I'm serious dude, you can leave the room. I'm sure it's boring in there. I know I'd go crazy locked up all day. Did Malia give you a tour? Sometimes she forgets. "

 

"Um no? She showed me the Livingroom and Kitchen. " 

 

"Mierda. Okay. Eat and then come back downstairs. I'll give you the grand tour. You're going to love it." 

 

Keith wanted to say no. He wanted to stay in this room forever, but Lance was an excited puppy. If he had a tail, it would be wagging uncontrollably. He wanted to say no, but all that would come out is "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some slight angst. Nothing too bad. You'll get fluff soon I promise. Comments are always appreciated.

Keith groaned as the morning sun peaked through his window, hitting him straight in the face. He rolled himself around, facing away from the wretched sun. He sighed as he let sleep consume him again. He was on the verge of deep sleep when the door to his room opened. He mentaly swore, cursing Luka out in his head. In the week that Keith had been here, Luka had shown up everyday to wake him up and hang out. Luka was almost always here early since he helped Lance pick out clothes for the day.  

“Go away Luka.” He mumbled. He hoped the other omega would listen to him. 

"Adam get out of there."

The unfamiliar voice had Keith bolting up fully awake. He stared at the unfamiliar men standing near the door. The smell of unfamiliar alphas hit the omega full force, forcing a whine out of the raven's mouth. Keith scrambled up the bed, back hitting the headboard. Tears pooled in his eyes as his breathing became labored. He whined again. Where was Nova? Why couldn't he smell her. Why couldn't he hear her?

Keith's heart pounded as he tried to find his baby girl. The memory of being dragged away from her resurfaced, sending the omega into a choked up sobbing mess. He couldn't breath. His lungs constricted as air left them with each sob. He could faintly make out yelling and the sound of someone running. The smell of unfamiliar alphas disappeared and was replaced by the familiar smell of oranges and vanilla. 

“Shh sweetheart. It’s okay. You are safe. Breathe with me pumpkin. In. Out. In. Out.” Malia placed the raven's hand on her chest, letting him feel the rise and fall of her chest. Keith tried to follow her example, but air seemed to avoid him. Malia’s sweet scent was replaced by the calming scent of saltwater and… downey? The familiar scent grew stronger and Keith could feel himself calming down. His breathing returning to normal. 

Keith became aware of his surroundings, felt Malia's arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace. He took comfort in her warmth and her scent as the other scent dissolved as quickly as it had appeared. Keith let out a small whimper at the loss of it, not noticing the figure slowly leaving the room. 

Malia stayed with him a little longer. Holding him and whispering comforting words. Somehow they were less comforting than the familiar scent. She let him be when he asked, letting him know that she had food ready when he felt like coming down. Keith let a few tears fall at the thought of Nova. He wondered if she was okay. Was she safe? Were the other omegas taking care of her? He didn't want to even think about Sendak being near her. It only served to make him even more upset. He needed to get out of this room. His panic attack had caused the room to take on his distressed scent. He needed air. 

Keith made his way downstairs, stopping before reaching the last step. Low growling could be heard from the living room. The same unfamiliar scents from earlier were overshadowed by the strong smell of rain during a storm. 

"Lance calm down." 

"Calm down?! I told you to leave him alone!" Lance growled. Keith had only known the alpha for a week, but had not seen Lance angry. Even when one of the other omegas broke Lance's 3D model of a building, Lance hadn't even been mad. Just told her to be careful and then cleaned up the mess himself. Hearing the alpha mad, made Keith hunch into himself a bit. 

"I just wanted to see him. I didn't expect him to wake up. You told me you got a new omega, I was curious. " A new voice chimed in. 

"Yes I distinctly remember telling you that he wasn't ready to be surrounded by other alphas."

"Lance."

"Don't tell me to calm down again Shiro. How would you like it if I just waltzed into Curtis's room and scared him?"

"Stop being a drama queen. Jeez, who pissed in your cereal primo? Cálmate. Lo siento."

Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair, effectively ruining Luka's hard work. It wasn't like Lance would be going into work today anyway. Keith most likely didn't want to see him, but Lance was still going to be here for him. 

"Who's Nova?" Keith froze at the door as the alpha named Shiro asked. 

"His pup I assume. His papers just said that he had been previously pregnant. If I know anything about Sendak, it's that he is a giant dick."

"Well your not wrong." Keith decided to make his presence known. He hated being talked about behind his back. 

"Keith! You should be resting. " Lance took a step towards the raven. 

"Why, because I'm not ready to be around other alphas?" Keith deadpanned.

Lance pouted. "I didn't…"

"Whatever. You guys done talking about me?" Keith glared at the older males. 

"I like this one. He's feisty." Keith went defensive as one of the Alphas stood and walked over. The brown haired alpha circled Keith, checking him over before stopping in front of the omega. "Él tiene un buen culo. Quedatelo." The man spoke to a sputtering Lance before facing Keith with a grin. Completely ignoring Shiro’s pitiful mumble of “ I have a nice ass too.”

The other Cuban held his hand out to the omega. "I'm Adam." 

“I don’t care?” Keith furrowed his brow and ignored the outstretched hand. Why was this alpha introducing himself?

Keith’s standoffish behaviour just made Adam smile wider. “We’re going to be great friends.”

“Stop annoying the boy Adam.” The other alpha walked up, placing an arm around Adam’s waist. “I apologize for my husband. He doesn't know when to stop. I’m Shiro. It’s nice to meet you.” Shiro didn’t bother holding his hand out. He just gave Keith a genuine smile.

Keith nodded but didn’t say anything. He eyed the Alphas carefully, walking to the Kitchen when he found whatever he was looking for. Something was off with these people. Sure he had been living with Lance for a week now, and Lance was nothing but kind, but having three nice alphas was uncommon. 

The omega ran a hand through his dark hair and started to rummage through the cabinets. Lance had gone out and bought a million boxes of cereal after the whole food incident. Keith chose to eat cereal to let Malia worry about some of the other omegas. Keith had learned that Lance owned five underage omegas. Three were saved from an underground trafficking ring. One was found on the streets after losing his parents. The last was the brother of one of the older omegas. Keith rather have Malia take care of them first. 

Lance walked into the kitchen as Keith was almost finished eating. He took one look at Keith before heading to the fridge and taking out ingredients. “Sorry about that. I didn’t know they were coming.”

“S’fine.” Keith scooped Lucky Charms into his mouth. His eyes brightening at the burst of flavor. Lance found the action endearing.  “You want an omelette?” Lance asked as he whisked some eggs and herbs together. 

Keith looked over at the alpha, softly sniffing the air. He hesitated, briefly considering saying no.  He slowly nodded and went back to eating his cereal. Lance sang as cooked. Occasionally throwing a little dance into the mix. Keith caught himself smiling and quickly wiped it off. He didn’t know what came over him. 

“Who were they?” Lance almost jumped at the question. Keith had rarely spoken to anyone besides Malia. His voice was so quiet, like he didn’t want to bring any more attention to himself. 

Lance grabbed a plate and slid Keith’s omelett onto it before handing it to Keith. “Adam is my cousin on my mom’s side. Shiro is his husband. They have an omega named Curtis. It’s one big happy relationship.”

Keith nodded and went back to eating.

Lance finished making his own food, leaning against the island across from Keith.  It was quiet for a moment before Lance spoke up again. “Who’s Nova? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Keith stilled at the mention of his daughter. 

Lance watched the look of utter despair cross the omegas face.  “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

They both fell silent again, Keith slowly relaxing again in his seat. He was still on edge when he decided to speak. “She’s … she was my daughter.”

Lance had been afraid of that answer. The omega looked so small and fragile, nothing like he had acted this week. Lance’s heart broke. He remembered when Luka had gone through the same situation. He hoped he could help Keith the same way he had helped Luka. 

“I’m sorry. I know that it's not going to help any but… I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

Keith only nodded and retreated back into himself.  Lance hated this feeling. The feeling of being an all powerful alpha and still being utterly useless. Looking at Keith one last time, he vowed that he wouldn’t stop until he got Keith his little girl back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Primo- cousin   
> Cálmate. Lo siento. - calm down. I'm sorry
> 
> Él tiene un buen culo. Quedatelo. -He has a good ass. Keep him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff.

Lance never thought he would be back in this office again. Not since his father passed away and Lance had made a lot of big changes to his company. He really didn’t want to be here. The atmosphere was just as suffocating as it had been when Lance had terminated Galra Techs contract with McClain Enterprise. 

Sendak Diabal sat across from the young alpha. 

The cuban didn’t let the man’s stare scare him away from his goal. He wasn’t leaving this room until he got what he wanted. Ice blue eyes narrowed as the older Alpha started laughing. 

“What do I get out of this McClain? Surely I get something out of this agreement.” Sendak never wiped the smirk off his face. He leaned back in his large chair, crossing his legs at the knee in the process. 

Lance had to be careful. He had terminated Galra Tech's contract because he wasn’t happy in the way Sendak treated people. Whether they were omegas or employees. Sendak, as Lance found out, was also stealing from Galra Tech, as well as his own company. McClain Enterprise used Galra appliances in all their buildings as part of the contract. Unfortunately for Sendak, he'd messed with the wrong alpha. Sendak had not been happy with the loss of money. 

“Better clear your schedule McClain. We might be here awhile.”

Lance stood from the leather chair he'd been perched on. He placed both hands on Sendak's desk and leaned forward. His voice was soft as honey, but his eyes were as cold as ice. "How about you do as I say and I don't sue you for all your worth."

Sendak's grin fell.

Lance smirked. "Better clear your schedule Diabal. We might be here awhile."

 

Keith gently ran his fingers along the spines of the books. He didn’t know which book he wanted to read next. Lance had given him a tour of the house the first week he had been here. The library had caught his eye as soon as Lance walked him through the door. It was huge and full of books. Keith had been here at least once a day. He had just finished Romeo and Juliet and needed a new book. The only problem was that he had so many books to choose from. 

He slowly pulled a book from it’s spot, inspecting the front before looking at the back to read the summary. Taking the book,  he made himself comfortable on one of the couches in the room. He’d deemed this chair as his as it was kind of hidden in one of the back corners. He pulled the throw blanket he kept there over his legs and opened the book to the first page. Keith had a habit of losing himself when he read. For a moment, he could pretend that he lived in a world where his status didn’t matter. 

He’d been reading for awhile when the door to the room opened and the familiar scent that was all Lance filled the room. He hadn’t seen Lance a lot in about a week. The alpha had seemed busy since Adam and Shiro had made an appearance. Keith just went with it. The less he saw of the alpha, the better. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Hey…"

Lance's hesitation had Keith cocking his head in a silent question. Lance was a very vocal person and never hesitated in talking to the omega since the first few days. 

Lance walked over to the corner and held his hand out for the omega to take. "I have a surprise for you. "

"A surprise?" Keith hated surprises. They had never been good. 

Lance saw the hesitation in Keith's eyes. He gently smiled. "I promise, you'll love it.  _ Just trust me. _ "

Trust. 

Keith hadn't had that in a long time. 

The omega stared at his alpha for a few minutes. Lance looked genuinely happy and excited. He hadn't given Keith a reason to hate him yet and distrust him, but Keith still found it hard to trust Lance.

 He sighed.

Lance quickly pulled the omega to his feet and out the door. "Come on."

Keith followed the alpha up the stairs and towards Keith's room. The omega was confused until Lance stopped them at the door next to Keith's. Lance looked at his omega with a wide smile. "Go on. The surprise is inside."

Keith gently opened the door, making sure nothing would pop out at him. The first thing he noticed was light lavender walls and the lilac colored carpet. The ceiling was painted like the night sky. Stars and color swirled together in a beautiful dance. It almost looked real. There was a white carriage shaped crib by the balcony window with pink glitter letters hanging over it. N.O.V.A.

Standing in the middle of the room was Malia holding none other than baby Nova.

Keith couldn't hold back a whine at seeing his daughter. 

"Malia had her checked out. She is completely healthy. You have everything you need in here to take care of her and there's formula and baby food in the kitchen. I had Malia handle everything so you don't have to worry about me touch- oof." Lance was cut off as arms wrapped around him. 

Keith was hugging him.

 "Thank you. Thank you so goddamn much." Keith's voice cracked as the omega cried into Lance's chest.

Lance returned the hug, fully expecting Keith pushing him off. He was surprised when Keith held him tighter. 

"You never have to thank me for anything. You deserve to be happy just like the rest of us." He squeezed the omega once more before letting him go. "How about you go hold your daughter. I'm sure she missed her dad." 

Keith looked over at the two girls. He was nervous. What if she didn't want him anymore? It had almost been seven months. Malia walked closer, sensing the omegas hesitation.

"Look sweet girl, it's daddy. You remember him." The beta shifted the baby in her arms. Nova's big amethyst eyes looked up at the omega. She stared at him before letting out a giggle. It broke Keith's resolve and he took his baby from Malia. He held her as close as he could, taking comfort in holding her again. He didn't think he would ever hold her again. 

Malia walked over to stand next to her 'son'. "You did good. I'm proud of you. I just hope you didn't make a deal with the devil."

Lance sighed and looked at the beta. "More of a threat. I'm aware it might come back and bite me in the ass but…" he looked back at the small family. "I failed Luka… I couldn't fail Keith too."

Malia hummed. "Just remember, that boy has been through a lot. Don't let yourself get hurt like with Allura." 

Lance said nothing as Malia left the room. He didn't need to be reminded of the pain. 

The alpha looked back at Keith and froze. The omega was smiling as he looked down at Nova. 

Lance's heart skipped a beat.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff. Slight angst I guess. It's nothing terrible  
> As always comments are appreciated and thank you to everyone following this story. It means a lot to me that people like it.

Keith had spent the remainder of the day in the nursery. Only coming out to eat and feed Nova. At night he'd taken her to his room and slept with her next to him. He feared that he would wake up and she would be gone. 

When he woke up, she was still there, playing with her foot. Keith smiled as he watched her. She was so much bigger than when she was born. He tried not to be too sad, but it reminded him that he'd been away from her for months. Gently, he brushed his finger across her tiny cheek. She immediately grabbed his finger and stuck it in her mouth, biting down with her gums.

"No baby girl. It's not nice to bite people." He pulled his finger away and wiped the spit on his covers. Nova, not liking her toy being taken away, started crying. Keith stood from his bed and picked her up. Rocking her back and forth, he exited his room and made his way to the kitchen. 

He was in the middle of warming a bottle when an unfamiliar female voice rang from the living room. "Suck my nonexistent dick McClain!"

"Oh come on! Rainbow Road is impossible! You just cheat!" 

"How do you cheat in Mario Kart?!"

"Can we not just have one normal game night?" Another unfamiliar voice. 

The omega was curious to know who the girl fighting with Lance was. As soon as the bottle was done, he walked to the living room with a satisfied Nova.

There were two betas sitting on the couch besides Lance. One was a short redhead girl with round rimmed glasses. The other was a dark skinned male. 

Lance turned as he caught the omega's scent. He smiled. "Hey Keith. Sorry did we wake you?"

"I'm on the third floor dork." 

Lance gave the omega a lopsided smile. "I know."

Keith felt his heart skip and he smiled back. 

Someone cleared their throat. Keith shifted his focus to Nova. Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

"Guys this is Keith. Keith this is Pidge and Hunk. They're my best friends. Hunk is actually Malia's son."

"Um… hi." Keith looked at the two betas. Pidge stared back at him as if she were trying to figure out his deep dark secrets. 

"Hi Keith. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from La… from my mom…" Hunk smiled at Keith, ignoring Lance's death glare.

"Nice to meet you Hunk. I've heard a lot about you too. Your mom always has nice things to say." 

"You wanna play Mario Kart with us?" Pidge asked while scrolling through the maps.

"I don't… I've never played before…"

The trio looked at him as if he had grown another head. 

"The orphanage I grew up at… they couldn't afford stuff like that." 

Lance patted the seat next to him "Well we're changing that, because that in itself is a crime."

Keith smiled as he was handed a remote.

* * *

The aroma of coffee surrounded Lance as he waited. Drumming his fingers on the table, Lance scrolled through Facebook. He liked a few pictures of his niece and nephew that his brother posted and laughed at a few of his sister’s posts. Veronica was such a gay disaster.

A cup of steaming coffee was placed in front of the alpha. 

"Drink up love. You look like you need it." 

Lance took a sip, looking anywhere but at the omega in front of him. 

"Lonce…"

The alpha looked at the woman in front of him. She was as beautiful as the day he met her. Flawless dark skin framed by flowing white curls. She wore a knee length strapless white dress with a jean jacket. Her right had rested on her rounded belly. 

"How's the baby? Lotor freaking out yet?"

Allura shook her head. "We're here to talk about that idiot brain of yours. What on earth possessed you to threaten Sendak?"

Lance sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I did what I had too."

"You know how that man is. He pulled the company right out from Lotor's feet. Threatening him is not going to end well for you. What was so important that you felt the need to do something that idiotic."

Lance clenched his fists. This had been a mistake. He let out a frustrated groan. "I didn't have a choice."

Allura shook her head. "You always have a choice. You picked the stupid one."

Lance stayed quiet. After a few moments, he stood and placed a fifty on the table. "I came to ask for some advice. Not to be belittled. Say hi to Lotor for me." 

Allura didn't try to stop him. She had known the alpha long enough to know that he would snap if he was pushed. She could only hope that Lance wouldn't be screwed over.

* * *

Lance was still worked up as he walked into his living room. He just wanted to go lay in bed for the rest of the day and watch Supernatural. The last thing he expected, were Hunk, Pidge, and Keith fighting over Mario Kart. 

Amethyst colored eyes looked at him from the couch. "Hey Lance." 

"Hey Keith. Pidge, Hunk, I didn't know you guys were coming over."

"We texted you like five times. Not my fault you were busy." The beta girl never looked away from the TV as she took the lead. The trio had become fast friends since their first encounter. Pidge had made it her mission to ‘teach Keith about the world’. Lance was glad. Keith looked so much happier than before. Lance loved seeing him happy. 

"Hunk made food." Keith looked back at the tv and tried to beat Pidge. Lance left the trio to it. He was hungry and Hunk made some bombass food. 

He was watching the plate of food turn in the microwave when the soft smell of vanilla and lavender penetrated his senses.

“Are you okay?”

Lance sighed. He hated that he could be so transparent sometimes. His omegas already had enough to deal with that he didn’t want them worrying about him. He had hoped Keith wouldn’t have picked up on his sour mood. “I’m okay. I just met up with an old friend and it brought back some bad memories.”

Keith nodded. He had always been bad at any type of comforting. “You can talk...If you want...about it.”

Lance smiled at Keith. It made Keith’s heart beat quicker. “Thanks.” 

The microwave beeped at that moment. The alpha grabbed his plate and went to sit at the island. “How’s Nova?” Seeing Keith without the pup was a rare sight nowadays. 

“She’s sleeping. I brought the bassinet from the library to the living room. I’m surprised she’s slept through Pidge’s screaming.” The raven softly laughed. 

“I wish I had that superpower. Pidge is such a gremlin.” The beta had been one of Lance’s closest friends since high school. He loved her like his own sister. 

A comfortable silence settled upon them. Lance ate while Keith tried to work up what he wanted to say. The cuban was almost finished when the omega spoke. “Look Lance… I’m sorry.”

The older male looked at the raven in confusion. “What are you sorry for?”

Keith looked at the ground. “I treated you unfairly. I judged you by your status and decided to hate you just because you are an alpha. I hate people judging me because I’m an omega but don’t act like it. I’m sorry for not giving you an actual chance.”

Lance stared at the omega. Keith apologizing for nothing was the last thing Lance expected.

“Um, that’s all. I’ll leave you alone now.” Keith turned to go back to the living room. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He was gently pulled back, back flat against Lance’s chest. Lance’s scent filled Keith’s senses as the alpha wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and placed his head atop of Keith's.

“You don’t have to apologize. You should never feel sorry for the way you feel. I don’t know what you went through, but I understand why you have trouble trusting me.  Please never apologize for how you feel. Your feelings are valid and I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything for being a decent human being.”

They stayed like that for several minutes. For the first time in forever, Keith felt safe in the presence of an alpha. For the first time in forever, Keith just felt safe.


	10. Chapter 10

_Screams._

That was all Keith had been hearing for the past hour. No matter what he did, Nova wouldn't stop screaming. She wasn't hungry and her diaper was clean, he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He whimpered as she screamed again, tears falling down her small cheeks. He was the worst parent in the universe, he didn't know how to help her. 

Without a second thought, he held his daughter close and hurried out of the room. His destination was downstairs and a room he'd only seen once during his tour with Lance. 

He threw open the double wooden doors and quickly climbed onto the bed. The brunette stirred as he was jostled. Ocean blue eyes opened to look at the intruder. 

"Help me. I don't… I don't know what's wrong." Lance sat up at the crack in Keith's voice. It was obvious the omega had been crying, along with a whimpering Nova. "Help." Keith's gem colored eyes pleaded with Lance. 

Lance nodded and held his arms out. Keith hesitated but slowly placed Nova into the alpha's arms. Lance brought the pup close and smiled down at her. "Hey princesa. Que pasa?" 

Nova stopped crying long enough to look up at the alpha. Her big dark eyes shined with unshed tears. Lance brushed some away before they could fall. "It's okay sweetheart." Nova gripped his finger and brought it to her mouth, biting down hard. "Hey now cariño, let's save that for your future mate."

Lance laughed as the back of his head was hit. Keith did not look amused. The alpha let the pup naw of his finger some more. "She'll be fine. She's just teething." 

"You sure?"

"Yup. I've had to go through this with my sibling's kids. We can buy her some teething toys and numbing gel tomorrow." Lance booped the little girls nose before handing her over to her father. As soon as she was in the omega's arms, she started yelling again. Her small whimpers broke Keith's heart. He looked at Lance with pleading eyes. Lance shifted a bit on the bed, making more room, and patted the dark blue sheets. Keith stared at the spot. Lance was about to apologize for even suggesting the idea when Keith laid down with the pup between them. "Try anything and I'll cut off your dick." There was no actual heat behind the omega's words. 

Lance smiled. He watched as both Keith and Nova relaxed and fell asleep. When he was sure they were both okay, he fell asleep.

* * *

"You are not buying that."

"Aww why not. It's cute." 

"It's thirty dollars Lance. She's literally just going to chew and drool all over the thing. You are not wasting money on something we're gonna end up throwing away." Keith's voice held no more room for arguing. 

Lance hummed before smirking. "I'm buying it."

Keith groaned as Lance placed the stupid giraffe toy in the basket. Keith was banning Lance from shopping. The cart was full of different toys and clothes of different sizes. Everytime Keith said no, Lance would get it anyway. He couldn't complain though, seeing Lance so happy made Keith feel lighter. It was like everything was right in the world when Lance smiled. 

Keith groaned at himself. He couldn't feel like this. Lance was his alpha. A weird one but still an alpha. He couldn't let himself feel anything for the blue eyed male. 

Adjusting the black collar around his neck, he followed after Lance once again. "I don't understand why I have to wear this thing. You're literally right next to me. Plus it's itchy." He pouted.

"Sorry. Only one I had. It's only for a little bit. I rather be safe than sorry. Alpha's don't really like me because I'm… different. They might try something." 

"At least you're a decent person. All other alphas are dicks." Keith huffed. Lance smiled. Keith just wanted to keep that smile on his face forever. 

The two males finished their shopping well into the afternoon. Lance insisted on taking Keith around the shopping mall and spoiling him. Keith had come out of Hot topic with way too many bags. They were on their way out when Lance stopped.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back." The alpha left after having Keith's approval. The omega sat on a bench, bags surrounding him, and rocked Nova in her stroller. He was too engrossed with keeping Nova quiet that he didn't notice the figure slowly approaching. When he looked up, he froze. Standing a few feet away, was Sendak. Keith gulped in fear. He started looking around frantically for Lance. He needed the alpha. He needed _his_ alpha. Keith whined. His breath caught in his throat. 

The man moved closer. 

Keith couldn't breath. His vision was blurring. He closed his eyes, hoping he would open them and Sendak would be gone.

He needed Lance. 

"-ith. Ke-. Keith!" 

The raven opened his eyes to the purest blue eyes filled with worry. The alphas scent filled Keith's lungs as he finally caught his breath. The raven didn't hesitate in throwing his arms around Lance's neck and hugging the taller male. Lance was confused. He'd been gone maybe ten minutes, only to come back to Keith having a full blown panic attack. He made a note to get Keith some help. For now though, he held the omega close, using his scent to help Keith relax. 

Keith pulled back once he felt safe again. 

"You wanna talk about it?"

Keith shook his head. "Can we just go home?"

Lance nodded and grabbed most of the bags. Keith took the rest and quietly followed Lance to the car. The feeling of being watched never leaving. 

The car ride was silent as Lance made his way out of the city. Keith could feel the alphas gaze shift to him every so often and it was making the omega irritable. 

"I'm fine Lance."

"You had another panic attack. I'm sorry if I'm worried."  The alpha gripped the steering wheel tighter. 

"It's normal for me." Keith sighed and leaned his head on the window. "I saw Sendak."

Lance froze. 

Keith didn't notice. "I saw him and then he was walking towards me and… you were gone...I didn't know what to do and…. He could have taken Nova again. I got scared." 

Lance took Keith's hand, interlacing their fingers. "I promise, he won't hurt you again. I'll keep you and Nova safe, but I need you to let me help you. You're strong Keith. You can protect yourself and Nova, but having a panic attack isn't going to help."

Keith knew Lance was right. He just didn't want to admit it. 

"Keith…let me get you help. Please. I care about you. I don't want anything to happen to either you. You don't have to suffer anymore."

Lance tightened his hold on Keith's hand. The alpha was clearly concerned about the omegas wellbeing. 

After a few moments of silence, Keith made up his mind. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Hey princesa. Que pasa - Hi princess What's up
> 
> cariño- honey


	11. Chapter 11

Keith felt like he was dying. 

In exchange for Keith actually listening to Lance and going to see a therapist, the omega had requested to learn self defense. Lance had agreed, without a fight, and now Keith regretted all his life choices. 

He was currently laying on the grass, hoping whatever was out there to smite him. 

Shiro laughed, holding a hand out for Keith to take. "Come on. Breaks over."

The raven groaned and took the alpha's hand, letting Shiro help him to his feet. "Do I have to?"

"I promise it won't always be this bad. Your body isn't used to physical labor. Just wait until tomorrow. It's going to be a lot worse." Shiro laughed as Keith sent him a death glare. 

Shiro was a gym trainer and had been in the air force. He was well versed when it came to hand to hand combat, part of the reason Lance asked for his help. Keith had been wary at first, but Shiro had treated him as an equal the entire time, pushing him to do as the alpha did. Keith couldn't help but respect that. They had started with stretches and a few laps around a track in Lance's backyard. Keith thought it would be easy, until his lungs burned and he was gasping for air. 

"We'll start with some crunches and then move on to push ups. If you want to throw a good enough punch, you'll need to build some upper body strength. The crunches well help tighten your abs." 

Keith groaned but listened to the older male. Shiro made sure to go through the proper way to do the exercises and demonstrated them. Keith tried. He really did. 

"I think I'm dying." He huffed as he let himself plop onto the ground. He'd made it through three push-ups before losing feeling in his arms. 

"We'll stop there for today. You did good Keith. With enough practice, you'll be able to take me on." Shiro praised. 

The omega snorted. "Yeah, okay." He said sarcastically.

It was quiet for a few moments. "Hey Shiro?"

"Yes."

"Can you carry me inside?"

The alpha laughed as he carried the omega all the way inside. 

* * *

With Shiro's now constant visits, came Adam and Curtis. Keith had an instant liking to Adam, now that he gave the alpha a chance. Adam had no filter and didn't hesitate in burning Lance with sarcasm. Keith could learn a few things from the other Hispanic. 

"Bitch I know you didn't just lick the spoon." Adam glared at his husband. Shiro innocently smiled. Adam rolled his eyes and grabbed a new spoon, returning to mixing the brownie batter. "Now add the pecans." 

Keith dumped the cup of cut up nuts into the bowl. Adam mixed them in, hitting Shiro's hand with a spoon when he tried to steal some batter. 

Shiro yelped and cradled his hand to his chest.

Adam ignored him.

"Now we pour the batter into the pan. Make sure you remember to add oil or nonstick spray before you pour. Otherwise you'll have brownie crumbles, and then you'll have to leave your husband and move to mexico because heaven forbid he has to eat crumbles." Adam glared at Shiro.

"I don't have a husband though."

"Then you're already one step ahead of me." Adam smiled. Keith chuckled. "Now we're going to put these bad boys in the oven and wait." 

Keith watched adam put the pan in the oven. He could already taste the chocolatey goodness. 

"You wouldn't leave me, would you Adam?" Curtis asked from his seat at the island. 

"Of course not baby. No way in hell I'd leave you with Takashi. You'd be dead in a day."

Shiro groaned. "I'm not that hopeless."

"You set your kitchen on fire while making Christmas Turkey." Lance piped up. 

"I just overheated it a bit."

"The turkey was still frozen solid!" Lance laughed. Keith couldn't help but laugh as well. From the stories he'd heard, Shiro would be dead without Adam. 

"You are all a bunch of bullies." Shiro shook his head. 

"You loves us though." Curtis smiled.

"Oh please Curtis, he just loves your ass and my dick. " 

Keith really loved Adam.

* * *

Lance hadn't been joking when he said he wanted Keith to see a therapist. Keith stared at the beta writing on a clipboard. Ryner was a successful therapist and popular among omegas. She had numerous awards and certificates lining her walls. 

_ "Only the best for you."  _ Lance had said. 

"Panic attacks. Depression. Trust issues. Anything else you think I should add?"

Keith shook his head. 

"What do you think triggers a panic attack for you?"

"My old alpha." 

Ryner wrote on her clipboard again. 

"Is that all?"

"I think." Keith felt uncomfortable. He didn't like people trying to prove his head. 

The beta sighed. "Look Keith, I can't help you if you don't open up."

The omega sighed and looked down at his lap. He played with the frayed ends of his ripped jeans before speaking. "The first time was after an unfamiliar alpha was in my room. Last time that happened, I was forcibly taken from my daughter."

Ryner wrote as he spoke.

"The second time… I saw Sendak."

"Your former alpha?"

Keith nodded with a small growl. "He came towards me. I thought he was coming to take her away again."

Ryner nodded. "You're scared of losing her. Scared of losing people in your life."

"No one ever stays. My dad left me. My mom left me. Nova is all I have." 

 

An hour later, Keith was released. Lance immediately standing as the omega left the room. 

"Thank you for seeing him Ryner."

"Of course Lance. I'll see you next week Keith."

Keith just nodded as he walked towards the exit. Lance following after bidding Ryner a farewell.

The drive home was spent in silence. 

_ "Do you trust Lance?"  _ Ryner had asked Keith. The omega hadn't answered. Did he trust the man beside him? Could he trust him? His brain said no, but his heart had already decided on an answer. 

The omega let himself glance at the alpha. Lance's hair was styled perfectly as always. His blue eyes shining with happiness. The soft glow his tanned skin took on with the setting sun. Lance was gorgeous, and Keith knew that trusting him was as easy as breathing.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Days turned into months. 

Summer was coming to an end and Keith was freaking out. Lance could only laugh as the omega paced the length of Lance's bedroom. Nova was busy using Lance's shoulder as a ledge to stand herself up. She'd been standing a lot more now but had yet to actually walk. 

"Keith can you sit down. You're going to give me whiplash. Right baby girl. Your daddy needs to sit down." Lance cooed at the little raven. Nova only laughed, patting Lance's checks as she tried to squish his face. 

Keith groaned. "She's turning one Lance. One. Why is she growing up?"

Lance shook his head. "We should throw her a party."

"She's a baby. She doesn't know anyone."

Lance shrugged and tickled Nova's sides. The girl shrieked with laughter. 

Keith stopped his pacing as he watched the two. His face softened as he smiled. He loved watching Lance with Nova. The alpha obviously loved kids and Nova had them both wrapped around her finger. 

Keith sat himself on the bed, sliding over near Lance and his daughter. Nova smiled at him and shrieked, making grabby hands for her father. Keith pulled her away from Lance's tickling and bounced her. "I guess a party wouldn't be that bad."

"I can get a party planner and she'll have the best first birthday ever."

Keith shook his head. "How about we make it small. Invite your friends. Have a small cake. She's not going to remember it so why make it a big thing?"

"Yeah you're right. Still though, I'm gonna give her an amazing birthday." 

Keith had no doubt that Lance would come through with his promise. 

 

Lance had a lot of ideas when it came to party planning. Keith found this out the hard way as they sat on Keith's bedroom floor with Lance showing Keith all his ideas. Most of them were too over the top. Who needed to hire people in costumes for a one year old? 

"Lance I've told you, something small."

"I know but… she turns one once. We need to celebrate."

"Small." Keith gave no room for argument as he looked through Lance's laptop at decorations. 

Nova was using his knee to push herself up on her feet. As soon as she was up, she let herself fall, giggling her little head off. Keith chuckled and ran a hand through her dark curls. 

"Having fun love?" 

Nova giggled in response, pushing herself up again. Keith shook his head and went back to looking at the laptop. 

"Umm Keith…"

Keith hummed and looked at the alpha, his eyes widening. Nova was wobbling her way over to Lance.

"Lance she's walking. Lance she's walking!" Keith was ecstatic as he watched her concentrate on making her way to the alpha. 

Lance was smiling and had already pulled his phone out, recording. "You can do it Noe. Just a little further." 

Nova fell halfway through, looking back at her dad. Keith quickly stood up and helped her to her feet, letting go once she regained her balance. He walked behind her as she finished her trek over to the alpha, falling into his lap with a giggle. Both men couldn't help but laugh in happiness. 

 

Nova's birthday came faster than Keith wanted. Soon enough, Lance's kitchen was decorated in pink and white decorations. Lance, against Keith's wishes, had gone all out on decorations. Streamers and balloons hung from the walls, confetti sprinkled across the counters and table. The two layer pink and white tutu cake, sat proudly on the kitchen counter. Keith wouldn't be able to thank the two Garrett's enough.

Nova was dressed in a matching white shirt and a pink tutu. The shirt had a big glittery one, and her pink bow had one as well. 

"Mira qué linda estás." Lance cooed as Keith walked in with the birthday girl. Nova immediately made grabby hands at the alpha. Lance took her without hesitation. "Eres hermosa mi princesa." The alpha looked at Keith, frowning a bit. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

Keith nodded. "I'm fine. It kind of just hit me that she's one. My baby is growing up and I wasn't there for most of it."

"It's not your fault. Besides, you're with her now. That's all that matters. You get to build a future with her." 

"All thanks to you. Seriously Lance, I can never repay you."

"Nope. None of that. Nope. Nope. Nope. Let's go have fun. Well, as much fun as you can have at a kid's birthday party. Come on Noe. Let's go party!" Lance whooped and twirled Nova in the air. She shrieked in laughter as she was spun. Lance laughed along with her. 

Keith watched, a fond expression on his face. 

 

They party itself was pretty small. It consisted of The Shiroganes, Pidge, and Garrett's. Keith met Hunk's father Maui who was just as sweet as Malia. He also met one Matt Holt, who was way too much like Lance. 

The party went on with Nova getting tons of attention. She loved it as she was showered with hugs, cooed at, and played with. 

When cake was placed in front of her, she became ecstatic. 

"Not yet baby girl. Gotta blow out the candle first." Keith lit the pink one he had placed on her slice. Everyone gathered around and soon started singing. 

" _ Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Nova. Happy birthday to you." _

Keith helped the pup blow out the candle. Nova more focused on shoving cake into her mouth. Keith wiped her face, only to be slapped on the cheek with cake. 

Lance laughed.

Nova laughed and pointed at the omega. "Da."

Keith froze as he looked at his daughter.

"Da...da." The pup repeated.

Keith didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He made a sound between a sob and a laugh, hugging the girl. He was honestly so happy he forgot about the others. No one said anything, letting the young father enjoy this moment. 

 

The party was a success. Nova had fun and that was all that mattered to the omega. Lance helped carry a sleeping Nova up to her room as Keith placed all of Nova's new clothes in the dresser. He would have to clean out the outfits she had outgrown. 

"Today was fun." Lance spoke up. 

"Yeah it was. Thank you." 

The two left the room, making their way downstairs to clean up. They worked in silence for a bit, both enjoying the quiet after an exciting evening. Lance kept sending glances over at the raven. He had a small smile on his face. Lance smiled to himself. Keith being happy made Lance happy. 

In the time that Keith had been here, Lance had started to figure out the omega. He noticed that Keith would often pace when nervous, bite his lip when he wanted to say something out of turn, the way he pushed his hair back when he wanted to concentrate. He hadn't felt this way since Allura and it scared him. He didn’t want to end up with another broken heart. 

Lance had been lost in thought that he didn’t notice the oncoming attack. Without warning, he was slapped across the face with icing. 

Lance’s eyes widened in shock. 

Keith doubled over in laughter, the pink evidence still on his fingers. “Oh my god… your...face.” The omega wheezed through his laughs. 

Lance wiped the icing off his face slowly, as if he didn't believe Keith had done that. Keith's laughs stopped as Lance wiped the frosting in Keith's hair. 

Lance laughed as Keith playfully glared at him. Lance cupped Keith's cheek, brushing his thumb under a gem eye. Keith's soft blush made Lance smile. They started at each other, until Keith pulled away. 

"It's getting late. I should get some sleep…"

Lance nodded, dropping his hand from the omega's cheek. "Yeah that sounds like a good plan. Good night Keith." Lance smiled.

Keith smiled back. "Goodnight Lance."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira qué linda estás - Look how pretty you are  
> Eres hermosa mi princesa.- You are beautiful my princess.


	13. Chapter 13

Keith was in awe. 

Lance had woken the omega up earlier to take him and Nova on a surprise trip. The alpha didn't tell him where they were going, just kept saying it was a surprise. 

That's how Keith found himself at the Altea Zoo. Nova was having a blast, pointing and screaming in delight when she saw an animal she liked. Keith was having a good time himself. The last time he had been to a zoo, he had been five and hardly remembered the experience. He was definitely in awe of everything now. Especially the hippos. 

"That's a real hippo."

"Yup."

"Like an actual hippo."

Lance laughed at the excitement in Keith's voice. His amethyst eyes were bright and full of glee as he stared at the giant creature. "Yes that is a hippo."

"Whoa." Keith had only seen hippos in books and when he was a child. His mother had taken him on one of her rare days off. He'd been so happy that day. She had even bought him a stuffed hippo to remember the day. 

He'd lost that hippo the day he was abandoned.

Lance watched as the omega happily watched the hippos swim around in the enclosure. Even Nova was entranced by the animals. 

"You really love hippos, don't you?"

Keith nodded. "My mom took me to a zoo once when I was little. They were my favorite. She even bought me a stuffed hippo. I used to sleep with that thing every night." Keith's voice went quiet as he thought about his mother. He faintly remembered her now. 

"That sounds nice. My mom brought me when I was thirteen. Dad always thought these things were too childish for a McClain." 

"Your dad sounds like a dick."

"He was." Lance went quiet for a bit. "What about your dad. What was he like?"

Keith looked down at the ground. "I never met him. He died while having me. My mom told me stories but it's not the same."

"What happened to your mom?" Lance's eyes widened when he registered what he'd asked. "You don't have to answer. I'm sorry for asking."

Keith bit his lip. "She's alive… I think. My grandparents dropped me off at the orphanage. I never saw any of them again."

Lance pulled Keith into a hug, knowing that apologizing wouldn't make a difference. 

"Come on. We still have other animals to see." Keith whispered and pulled away. Lance grabbed Nova's stroller, as Keith fell into step with him. 

They walked around the park, enjoying each others company and watching Nova's excitement. 

They were in the aquarium part of the zoo when Nova started shrieking in excitement.

"Da! Da!" She pointed to one of the tanks. 

"What is it baby?" Keith looked over to see black and white birds swimming around. He took Nova out of her stroller, walking her closer to the tank. 

Nova watched in awe as the penguins hopped and swam around. 

"You like the penguins Noe?"

The pup pointed at the penguins and laughed. 

"Well guess we found her favorite animal." Lance laughed as Nova clapped her little hands. Keith smiled at the alpha before going back to pointing at penguins with his daughter. Lance pulled his phone out, snapping pictures of the two. He started down at the screen. The soft glow of the aquarium lights made Keith look even more angelic and beautiful. The alpha knew he was fucked. 

He honestly loved the two Koganes in front of him. 

 

As they were leaving, Lance announced that he was going to the bathroom. Keith used the moment to get Nova out of the stroller and let her walk around a bit. She'd been standing and taking steps on her own a lot more, but still needed someone to help hold her up. 

"Guess who." Keith's heart had stopped when his vision grew dark, but the voice made him instantly feel better. 

"Huh...judging by the accent, Adam?" 

"Hey!"

Keith chuckled and turned to look at Lance. 

"You're lucky I like you, otherwise I'd take him back." Him was a fluffy purple hippo.

 Keith's eyes brightened as he smiled. The omega hesitantly took the plush from the alphas hands. "Thank you."

Lance smiled before taking a baby penguin plush from his bag. "And for mi princesa, un pingüino." 

Nova grabbed the plush and hugged it tightly. Lance shook his head and chuckled. He took Keith's hand in his. "Let's go home."

* * *

 

Keith looked himself over. The wine red suit fit him perfectly, as it should. Luka always made sure his clothes fit. The black button up and wine tie all completed the look. Luka had even tied his hair back with a matching ribbon. 

"Sweetie you are smokin'. If I was single, I'd be making a move." 

Keith rolled his eyes at the other omega. It got Keith a slap on his shoulder. "Be nice. I could send you to dinner in your birthday suit."

"Please don't."

"Then be nice."

Keith looked at himself in the mirror again. Lance wanted to take Keith out to dinner to celebrate the omega's twentieth birthday. Keith had told him repeatedly that a party wasn't necessary. He was glad it was just dinner. 

"Limos here." Malia entered the room holding Nova. 

Keith nodded. He was nervous. He shouldn't be. It was just a birthday dinner with Lance. Annoyingly funny, sweet, attractive Lance.  

The omega sighed to calm himself. He gave Nova a goodbye kiss on the head and waved at the other two. 

He could do this.

It was just Lance. 

 

The limo ride was long. Keith spent it playing games on his new phone. He'd woken up with the box on his nightstand. A birthday card laying on top. Keith really needed to find a way to thank Lance for his generosity. 

The limo came to a stop in front of a giant building. The skyscraper was at least a hundred stories tall and covered in windows. Keith almost thought he was at the wrong place, until he caught sight of the name. 

He'd never been to Lance's office.

No wonder he was so rich. 

Keith walked inside. The inside was just as magnificent as the outside. There was a flurry of people. Some at the reception desk. Others at the coffee shop in the corner. There was even a freaking waterfall.

"Can I help you?" 

Keith whirled around to face a blonde girl with her hair in pigtails. One sniff told him she was an omega. 

"Um, I'm supposed to be meeting Lance."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Um no?" 

The girl hummed and motioned for him to follow her to the reception desk. He noticed her name tag as they walked. Romelle. That was a unique name. 

Romelle made a call as Keith waited. As soon as she hung up, she smiled. "He'll be down in a minute. Meeting ran a little long. You can have a seat over there. If you want anything from the coffee shop, just let them know your name."

Keith nodded and decided to check out the waterfall. It fell from the third floor into a pond. Koi fish swam around, oblivious to the world around. 

"I'm so sorry. My meeting ran longer than expected. " 

"It's fine Lance. Keith looked at the alpha. Lance's immaculate hair was disheveled and his tie was hanging loosely. "Are you okay? You look like you ran a marathon."

"I may have ran down here from the fifth floor…" Lance blushed. 

Keith stood and took a step towards Lance. He ran his hands through the soft brown hair, fixing what he could. He then went to fix Lance's tie. "There. Perfect." Keith whispered. Lance's face was so close. The omega could see the swirling colors of Lance's eyes. Lance licked his lips and Keith found himself following the motion. If he leaned forward just a bit…

"We should get going. Reservations and all." Lance nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Keith frowned but nodded. He followed Lance to the parking garage. 

What the hell was he just about to do?

 

Dinner had started out in silence. Both men not knowing how to start up conversation after what almost transpired back at the office. Eventually Lance started up conversation about how Keith's day went. 

The restaurant was a formal Italian place. Keith now knew why Luka had come to dress him. People were dressed in nice suits and dresses, Keith felt kind of out of place. 

Lance noticed the tensed aura surrounding the omega. 

"You wanna get out of here? I can smell the snobs from here."

 

That's how Lance and Keith found themselves at McDonald's dressed in formal suits. They definitely received looks, but neither of them cared. They were too focused on each other to notice anyone around them.

Unfortunately they had to leave. Lance took Keith home to the surprise he had planned. As they walked through the threshold of the kitchen, a chorus of " _ Surprise! _ " greeted them. Keith jumped in alarm, only to smile when he saw his friends standing there. Hunk and Malia holding a hippo head shaped cake with the words 'Happy Birthday' written on it. 

"Happy Birthday Keith." Lance whispered in his ear. A box was placed in his hands. 

Keith looked at Lance before slowly opening it. Inside was a red leather collar. The inside lined in soft red fur. A red rhinestone encrusted L hung from the hoop. 

"I thought you would like your own. Not that scratchy uncomfortable one." Lance's voice was soft. 

Keith softly ran his fingers over the material. Lance had bought him a collar. He'd never had one. Not even Sendak had cared to buy his omegas one. 

Lance wanted him to stay.

Lance wanted him.

Keith didn't let Lance see the tears, he just hugged Lance as tight as he could. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Keith had been off all morning. 

Lance didn't have a clue what he did wrong. The omega had been fine last night when Lance had seen him. Now every breath Lance took, would earn him a death glare from the omega. 

 They had been making progress. Keith had started to trust the alpha and they had become sorta friends. Still the omega seemed to not  want anything to do with the alpha. 

He'd asked Malia but the beta had just told him to keep his distance from Keith.

 Lance wanted to talk to the omega, apologize for whatever he did wrong. 

Lance found out soon enough. 

He was sitting in bed looking over some paperwork. It was late and the alpha expected everyone to be asleep. So when the door to his room opened, Lance squeaked.

"Keith! What are you doing here? Are you okay?" The alpha went from scared to concerned as he took in the omega. A blush covered the omega, along with sweat. Lance could hear the omegas labored breathing. Was he sick?

The answer slammed into him.

The smell of heat and slick filled the room, instantly affecting the alpha. He felt his pants tighten as he breathed in the sweet smell. He couldn't let himself lose control. Keith needed him to keep his head.  

Keith was climbing on his bed and onto his lap. The omega wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, whimpering into his ear.

"Keith…" Lance tried to ignore the heat coming off the omega. 

"Please Lance." Keith's voice was filled with so much want. 

Lance had to be strong for both of them.

"You're not thinking straight."

Keith thrusted his hips against Lance's, letting out a low moan. "I'm perfectly sober… please Alpha." Keith buried his face in Lance's neck, finding comfort in nosing at his scent gland.  "I need you."

Lance groaned. He needed to defuse the situation without hurting Keith's feelings. If the omega felt rejected, it could destroy the relationship they had built.

Keith grinded his hips against Lance's. The alpha tried not to think about how hard Keith already was, or how soaked his pants were. 

Giving in could ruin everything.

Lance needed to keep in control.

Keith whimpered as his soft thrusts became more needy. "Lance…" _His alpha_ wasn't responding. He needed to fix that. The raven started to kiss along Lance's neck, biting and sucking every few kisses. Lance's eyes closed as he moaned. Without his consent, his head leaned to the side to let Keith continue. This was obviously the right thing to do, as Keith chirped happily. The bulge in Keith’s pants rubbing against Lance’s. 

Lance bit his lip. He needed to stay in control. 

Keith growled as he felt the alpha tense up again. He pulled away, only to start sliding Lance's pants down. The omega's eyes brightened as he caught sight of Lance. He shuddered in anticipation. 

"Keith." Lance started to pull his pants back up, only for Keith to grab his wrists and stop him.

"No." The omega growled." If you can't behave, I'll just tie you up. Understand?"

Lance stared at the omega frozen. 

Keith's eyes narrowed. "Understand?"

Lance nodded, dick twitching at the commanding stone in Keith's voice. 

Keith smirked, shifting lower down Lance's body until his breaths were fanning across Lance's tip. 

He looked up at Lance, the alpha just nodding. 

It was all the omega needed. He surged forward, enveloping Lance's length in heat. The alpha moaned, threading his fingers in raven locks. 

"Fuck…"

The omega sucked and licked, making Lance a moaning mess. The alpha could feel the oncoming orgasm. 

He pulled the omega off him, Keith's lust filled eyes meeting his. 

_Fuck._

Forgotten paperwork fell to the floor as Lance took control and switched their positions. Keith's head hit the headboard with a thud. Lance was now hovering over the younger male. Keith swallowed as he looked up at Lance. He'd never seen the alpha like this. It turned Keith on ever more. Lance's blue eyes were almost nonexistent, his pupils blown wide with arousal. He looked at the omega with unrestrained lust. "Quiero follarte tanto."

Keith cocked his head in confusion.

 Lance took this opportunity to latch onto the omega's neck. Keith moaned as Lance bit at his soft spot. "Eres. Hermoso. Keith. Kogane." Lance spoke in between kisses. Keith couldn't understand, but hearing Lance speak spanish was a huge turn on. 

"Please Lance...Touch me." If Keith wasn't this aroused, he'd be embarrassed about begging. He’d never been one to beg. 

Lance didn't seem to mind. The alpha slowly pulled the omegas shirt off, running his hands up Keith's body. Keith shivered at the feeling, moaning when Lance started marking down his chest and stomach. The raven's body arched off the bed as the older man attached his mouth to his nipple. Lance only smirked and started to pull the omegas pants off, along with his boxers. Mouth never leaving Keith’s chest. Lance moaned as the sweet smell of slick engulfed the rest of his senses. The omega's boxers were soaking wet and Lance was going to have some fun. 

Keith growled as Lance sat up. The alpha chuckled, sitting in between the omega's legs. 

"Stop fucking laughing and fuck me al-. Holy shit!" Keith moaned as one of Lance’s fingers entered him.

"You were saying?" Lance was being too cocky. Keith wanted to punch him. Fortunately for Lance, he had the upper hand. Keith quickly forgot about his anger as Lance added another finger and continued to finger him, every so often hitting that perfect spot and making Keith moan wantonly. 

"Such a good omega. So wet for me." Keith's inner omega preened at making the alpha so happy. Lance hooked his finger making Keith moan, gripping the sheets under him tight. Lance quickened his pace, scissoring the omega open. 

Keith was so close. 

Lance chose that moment to be an asshole. He pulled his fingers out, leaving the omega whimpering at the empty feeling. Lance brushed the raven’s hair behind his ear. "Patience amor." He kissed Keith's forehead and reached over to his bedside table. Keith groaned. He had been so close. The omega slowly started to jerk himself off, letting out little mewls of pleasure. He ignored the rustling sound Lance was making. 

He couldn't ignore the sudden feeling of Lance's dick at his slits entrance. For a second he was transported back to another room, until Lance's scent brought him back. 

"You sure you want this?" Lance stared into the omega's eyes, looking for any hesitation.

Keith nodded. 

"Okay. Stop me if anything hurts or you feel uncomfortable." 

"Just hurry up and fuck me." 

Lance slowly pushed in, watching Keith's face for any sign of discomfort. There was none. Lance took it as a good sign and bottomed out. Keith's arms wrapped around the alpha’s back. 

Lance gave Keith a moment to adjust before starting to move. He started out slow, going faster when Keith growled at him. Lance moaned as Keith's nails scratched down his back, after a hard thrust. Lance started pounding into the omega. Keith was a withering, screaming mess. He only knew Lance's name at this point, moaning it as a mantra. He was so close again. He could feel the slick pouring out of him as Lance pounded even faster. 

“Fuck...don’t stop…so close.” Keith moaned.

"You're being such a good boy. Such a good little omega."

Keith whimpered, the praise sending him closer to the edge.

"Lance...I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me baby boy."

A few more hard thrusts and he was done for. 

Keith came with a scream, his nails digging into Lance and back arching off the bed. Lance couldn't last any longer. As Keith's clenched around him, Lance let himself go as well. 

“Fuck...Keith.”

Both men lay motionless on the bed gathering their bearings. Lance stood up and walked to his bathroom, wetting a washcloth and disposing the used condom. He cleaned Keith up, making sure not to jostle him to much as the omega was falling asleep. He lay next to Keith and pulled the smaller male to him. Keith sighed in content and nestled into Lance's chest. Both males were asleep in minutes.

They spent the next four days together. Lance making sure the omega was fed and hydrated. Occasionally bringing Nova in for Keith to hold. Malia had agreed to watch her for the week, completely in love with the pup. Lance thought it had been perfect. He thought he'd finally be able to tell Keith how he felt. 

 

He wasn't ready to wake up to an empty bed on the fifth day.


	15. Chapter 15

"I fucked up." 

"Hello Pidge. How are you Pidge? I'm fine Pidge." The beta didn't look up from her phone as she sassed the omega. 

"Pidggggge." Keith whined. "Help meeee."

The redhead sighed and sat her phone down. Keith had called her earlier freaking out about something. Pidge, being the best person ever, had come over and was now sitting on the omega's bed. Said omega was busy pacing. 

"How did you fuck up?" 

Keith stopped his pacing to look at the girl. He bit his lip. "I may or may have not seduced Lance."

Pidge stared at the omega in shock before busting out laughing. She held her stomach as her sides started to hurt from how hard she was laughing. 

Keith huffed. "It's not funny. I was in heat. I mean… I wanted it… but like, I used my heat against him. He's gonna send me back. God I'm such a fucking idiot. " Keith plopped himself on the bed, attempting to smother himself in a pillow. 

Pidge shook her head. "Trust me, I don't think Lance had any problem with… that. He's also not going to send you back. He's not like that."

Keith mumbled something into the pillow. 

"Why did you go to Lance?"

The omega was silent for a few minutes. Pidge didn't think he would answer, that or he had succeeded in suffocating himself. Eventually the raven sat up.

"I don't know. I've always hated alphas but Lance… he's different. I can trust him and… " 

"You like him?" 

Keith didn't need to answer. His blush said it all. "Aww does Keithers have a crush on his big bad alpha?" Pidge cooed. 

"Shut up."

 Pidge laughed as Keith shoved a pillow in her face. 

"Just tell him you goof. He won't get mad or anything and hey, he might feel the same."

"Doubt it. He's Lance and I'm just...me. An unobedient omega with trust issues and anxiety. He wouldn't want me. No one does."

Pidge sighed and hugged her friend. "Talk to him. You won't know unless you try. "

"I don't know Pidge. I'm sure he does this with other omegas. "

"Sleep with them during heat?"

Keith nodded.

Pidge laughed. "That boy hasn't had sex since Allura."

Keith looked at the girl in confusion. "But I just walked right in. He didn't even try to stop me. What's to say he wouldn't stop another omega."

Pidge groaned as if she were talking to a small child. "The omegas in this house are all minors Keith. It's a big brother type of relationship. Not to mention, the omegas here are close. They help each other during heats if need be. Lance doesn't know how to handle an omega in heat. He's only dealt with Allura. She dealt with the others. "

"So, why me?"

Pidge threw a pillow at his head.

 

Pidge stayed with him well into the afternoon. They played video games. Well Pidge played, Keith was just crushed in defeat. Eventually the beta had to leave and Keith was alone again. He knew Lance would be home by now. Maybe he could actually talk to the alpha. Tell Lance how he felt. 

His plan was shot down when he took a step into the kitchen. Lance was hunched over, his arms wrapped around a beautiful omega. Her back against his chest as they laughed. The omega pulled out of the alpha's embrace, slapping his arm playfully. 

Lance looked at her fondly. 

He didn't look at Keith like that.

Keith bit back a whimper. He should have known. He shouldn't have let himself trust Lance, let alone feel things for him. 

No one wanted him

His mom.

His grandparents.

Thace.

Lance…

He had to get out of here. 

Keith had never been one to think about his actions. 

His thoughts ran wild, reminding him of all the people who had abandoned him. He didn't feel the rain or the chilled night air. He didn't know where he was going. He only wanted to get away from the mansion. 

Lance lived outside the city. It meant that most roads were lined by trees and the occasional light post. 

Keith just kept walking. 

He was soaking wet and had started shivering about ten minutes ago. He needed to find somewhere to dry off, but there was nothing. 

The omega looked away as bright lights came closer and closer. The car stopped behind Keith and a man stepped out. 

The smell of alpha had Keith standing on edge. He growled as the alpha walked closer. 

The man held one hand up in surrender, the other gripped an umbrella. 

"I won't hurt you."

Keith growled again. 

"I have an omega and I don't plan on stealing another one right off the street. " The man ran a hand through his long white hair. "I have a friend. He lives close by. He takes in omegas who need help. I can take you to him. I was going there myself to pick up my omega Allura."

_ Allura.  _

Why was that name so familiar? 

The man took another step forward, Keith growled again. 

The alpha pulled his phone out and made a call. Keith didn't listen. He was cold and just wanted to sleep. This day had just become a shit show and Keith was ready for it to end. 

He must have dozed off, because when he came too, a blanket had been wrapped around him and he was being carried through familiar halls. The omega snuggled into the familiar warm body holding him. He wanted to stay there forever. 

The next time he woke up, he was sitting in Lance's bathtub. The water was warm against his naked skin and felt amazing. To his left, sat Lance, back against the wall. His head was down and he looked to be in deep thought.  Keith shifted, sending water splashing against the sides. This caught Lance's attention. 

The alphas blue eyes were filled with sadness and concern. Keith instantly felt worse. Both men stared at each other for what felt like hours. Lance looked away first. When he spoke, Keith felt his heart shatter.

"What did I do wrong?"

Keith opened his mouth to speak, getting cut off as Lance continued.

" Are you not happy? If you don't want to stay here… I can make other arrangements...make sure your safe. What can I do to make you happy Keith? Because obviously I'm not doing it." Lance’s voice cracked as it rose in volume. 

The omega had fucked up. 

He pulled his knees to his chest and gripped his hair tightly. 

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just a fuck up who can't do a goddamn thing right. Somethings wrong with me. I don't… I can't please anyone no matter how hard I try and then they leave or beat me or whatever. I guess I was just trying to stop the inevitable…" Keith's voice cracked as tears started to fall. He didn't bother to look at the alpha. Lance's heart broke for him. His poor Keith. 

"Cariño…" the alpha brushed some tears away from the omegas eyes. He lifted Keith's head so the omega would look at him. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are absolutely perfect Keith Kogane. Exactly how you are. Eres hermoso y te amo."

Lance helped the omega dry off and changed into some of the alpha's clothes. He helped him to the bed and before Lance could say goodnight, the raven was fast asleep.

 


	16. Chapter 16

This had not been how Lance expected his night to go. 

He'd called Allura over for some advice on his relationship with Keith.The alpha knew he fucked up. He should have stayed in control, not let his instincts take over and fuck the omega. 

“I’m surprised you let yourself lose control like that. You always push away any of your omega’s advances."

Lance shrugged, stirring the sauce he was currently making for dinner. Allura stirred the spaghetti noodles, not letting them stick. 

"I don't know what to do Lura. I love him…" Lance whispered.

Allura froze. 

"Wow Lonce…" She didn't know what to say. Lance hadn't loved anyone since herself. 

"I know. Seems fast but, there's something about him. He's different. A good different. " 

The omega looked at the alpha. He had a goofy smile on his face. His eyes fond. Allura had to smile for her friend. It was nice seeing him so happy. 

"Maybe you should tell him. Let him know how you feel. I haven't met him yet, but I don't see why he wouldn't feel the same."

Lance laughed humorously. "Because I fucked him during his heat?" 

Allura slapped his shoulder. "Don't be so negative. Just tell him love. If he doesn't feel the same, I'll be here with ice cream." 

Lance chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

They went back to cooking, Lance adding spices to the sauce, knowing Keith liked it. 

Allura broke the silence with a laugh. "I can't believe someone willingly slept with you."

"Hey! I'll have you know, I am quite the charmer."

"Hmm." 

Lance looked at the woman with mischief swirling in his eyes. Before she could react, Lance was wiping the red liquid down her nose.

"LONCE!" 

The alpha giggled. Allura reached for the spoon, ready to spray him with the sauce. Lance however had an unfair advantage. He grabbed her from behind, trying to pull the spoon away. 

It reminded him of old times, and for a brief second he was transported back. He looked down at the omega in fondness, remembering how they used to play around like this constantly. He was so caught up in the memories, that he failed to notice the presence of the other omega.

It wasn't until Lotor called, that the alpha knew he had fucked up.

He always ended up fucking up.

Now Keith wanted to leave and it was all Lance's fault.

It was Allura all over again. 

Allura had been his first love.

He thought she would be his last.

He'd been twenty-one and had somehow found himself at the auction house. Allura had been the newest addition as she had just turned eighteen. For Lance, it was love at first sight when he saw the gorgeous omega. 

It had taken some time, but eventually Allura warmed up to him, even helping him out in his company. She had a gift when it came to negotiations and closing on deals. She became a constant in both his work and home life. 

The two were always together. He took her on trips, dates, and even to meet his Mom. Of course his mother loved her, adopting her right into the family. 

Lance swore he was going to marry her.

One day. 

That's all it took to rip Lance's world apart. 

Allura had gone shopping with their newest addition, Luka. The two omegas had become fast friends over their love of fashion. Lance was happy for them both. Luka needed a friend and Allura always seemed rather lonely. 

That was until the day Lotor came waltzing back into her life. They had been childhood friends. Dated in high school until Lotor moved away. Lance could see the way she looked at the other Alpha. She had never looked at him that way. 

Lance tried to hold out hope. The ring he bought her nestled deep in his dresser, he just needed her to come back to him. 

She was happy though. 

She looked less lonely. 

Lance couldn't take that away from her.

With a broken heart, he signed the required paperwork. 

Allura no longer was his. 

She had never been happier.

Lance had never been more broken.

Allura's name had quietly been banned from being spoken. The omegas who knew of the incident, never brought her up or asked of her. They didn't want to hurt their alpha anymore.

Lance didn't think he could love another person the way he loved Allura. 

And he was right.

The amount of love he had for the raven in his arms, surpassed the love he ever had for her. 

Allura was his past. His friend.

Keith was his future. His everything.

When Lotor had called him, he never expected to have his heart broken again. Seeing Keith cold and miserable, had killed him. He never wanted to see the omega like that again. The alpha had honestly been scared that he was going to lose the one person he cared most about. Hearing Keith talk bad about himself had just driven a knife deeper into his heart. Keith needed to know how much he was loved. How much he was wanted. 

Lance needed to come clean to the omega. 

 

Keith awoke the next morning to a warm body and Lance's comforting scent. He jolted up into a sitting position, making Lance's arms flop onto the mattress. Lance grumbled but stayed asleep. Keith stared at the alpha. He didn't know what to do. Should he stay? Did Lance want him to stay? Keith was confused on this whole situation. Part of him wanted to just go back to sleeping in Lance's arms. The other wanted to bolt and hide in his room. His decision was made when Nova's cries filled the room. The omega looked at the nightstand to see the baby monitor. He didn't know when Lance had brought it in. It hadn't been there when he went to bed. Without waking the alpha up, he left to tend to his pup.

Keith was unsuccessfully feeding Nova squashed peas when Lance walked in. The raven tried to pretend that Lance wasn't there. He didn't necessarily want to talk about last night. 

"Keith…"

_Shit._

"Yeah?"

"We should talk."

Keith glanced at the alpha. Lance was nervous. His scent sour with it. "Lance…"

"No. Don't apologize or say it's fine. Because it's not. The way you feel should never be pushed aside. I wish you would talk to me though. Or to Ryner… I thought she was helping."

"She is. I just had a breakdown. Too many stupid thoughts in my head… and then I saw you all buddy buddy with another omega and…" Keith sighed. "I just got lost in my head."

Lance was confused. He'd be around all his omegas, why would this be any different. "Who was it?"

"Some woman with white hair."

_Allura._

Lance took the omega's hand, interlacing their fingers. "That was Allura. She's mated to Lotor. Madly in love with him."

Keith looked up at the alpha. He'd heard briefly about Allura. How Lance had let her go because she loved another alpha. 

"You love her…" Keith's voice was small. 

"I did."

"Did?"

Lance nodded. "I'm into another omega these days."

Keith frowned. Of course Lance would be into someone else.

Lance just laughed and used his other hand to lift Keith's face. He leaned in, stopping just millimeters away. "Keith…"

The omega didn't need to be asked. 

Kissing Lance was like coming home. It was the joy and safety from finally being with the people you love. 

It was a chaste kiss, but it was filled with overwhelming emotion. Lance pulled away, their foreheads touching. 

"Te amo con todo mi corazón. I don't want Allura. She's my past. I want you to be my future. " Another kiss.  "Please say you'll be mine."

"..."

Lance pulled back. "Sorry I shouldn't have...forget I said anything." He started to move away. 

Keith grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "I didn't say no. I just… I took advantage of you. "

"Trust me Keith, if I hadn't wanted you, you wouldn't have been able to get as far as you did. Normally as soon as I smell an omega in heat, I get another omega involved. I could have easily denied you."

Keith looked at Lance. "So you don't sleep with your omegas?"

"No. I don't make it a habit of sleeping around. You're special to me. I should have stopped you. If anything, I took advantage of you in that state and I'm sorry. But I do care about you Keith. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

“What happens when another of your omegas go into heat?”

“It’s not really an issue here. All the omegas that are of age live alone. All my omegas are close, so they take comfort from each other. I promise Keith, it’s only you.”

Keith closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Part of him wanted Lance. Wanted to trust and rely on the alpha. The other part of him wanted to go back to not trusting alphas. 

He had to make a decision.

"I...yes."

Lance kissed him again, deeper and hungrier than the first. Keith kissed back just as eager, wrapping his arms around the alphas neck. Lance wrapped his arms around the omegas waist, pulling the raven closer. The counter bit into Keith's lower back, eliciting a whimper from the omega. Lance tightened his hold around the omegas waist and lifted, setting Keith atop the counter. 

The need to breathe became too much, separating the two. Keith nipped at Lance's bottom lip, making Lance growl softly.

"Don't start something you can't finish."

"Who said I couldn't?" 

"Well first of all, Nova is staring at us. Second, I wanna take this slow. Take you out, treat you right. I wanna show you how much I care about you, mi rey."

Keith pulled away a bit further, glancing at the baby who had food all over her. Lance laughed as Keith groaned, his nose scrunched in disgust.

"Nova baby, I love you but, why?"Nova just laughed and clapped, sending more goop onto her face. 


	17. Chapter 17

Dating Lance was… different.

A good different, but different. 

Every morning he woke up in the alpha's embrace. Every night he would fall asleep to Lance's soft breathing and heartbeat. 

It was…

Perfect.

Keith was currently laying on Lance's bed, head in Lance's lap. The alpha was running his hand through the omega's hair, attention focused on a report. The omega purred in contentment as he started to doze off. Nova was asleep between them. He could afford a nap. 

Lance's hand stilled in the omega's hair. "My family is coming down for Thanksgiving…"

Keith's eyes flew open. He turned his head to look up at the cuban. "What?"

"My fami-"

"I heard what you said." Keith cut him off. "Why are they coming? That's in a week. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I don't… I can't meet your family. I don't even know how to cook a turkey!"

Lance laughed and grabbed Keith's hand. "Babe calm down. You don't need to make a turkey. "

"No?"

"No. My mamá will be making food. I don't think Adam's cooking sessions have paid off yet." Lance continued to play with Keith's hair. The omega was internally freaking out. He would be meeting Lance's family. 

He would be meeting his  _ boyfriend's _ family. 

"Cálmate mi vida. You'll be fine. Mamá will love you. "

Keith wasn't so sure. 

* * *

 

Keith was exhausted. 

He yawned again, catching the attention of his alpha.

"Why don't you take a nap. We still have some time before the plane lands."

" M'fine." He slurred, dark eyes closing briefly. 

"Sure you are." Lance said sarcastically before kissing the raven. "How about I get us some coffee?"

Keith nodded. "Peppermint white mocha."

"Of course." Lance kissed the omega's forehead before leaving. 

Keith felt his eyes close again, opening them when he felt a presence sit down next to him.

"We haven't been properly introduced have we? I'm Allura." The female omega held her hand out. 

Keith took it. "Keith."

Allura nodded, smiling at him "I've heard a lot about you. Lance is honestly smitten with you."

The raven blushed at her words."It's nice to finally meet you Allura. I've heard a lot about you."

"Bad things I'm sure." Her smile fell.

Keith shook his head frantically. "NO!" He ignored the looks other people were giving him for his outburst. "Everyone I've met adores you. They just miss you is all. I know Lance does." His voice faded into a whisper. 

This was the omega Lance had been in love with. 

Keith could admit that she was beautiful. Her flowing white hair fell in waves, framing her dark skinned face. Her eyes a gorgeous blue that could rival Lance's. Her accent added to her otherworldliness. He couldn't compete with her. 

Allura's expression softened. "He cares about you Keith. He wouldn't be with you if he didn't. He wouldn't have brought you to meet his mom. She is the most important woman in the world to him."

Keith watched as Lance waited in the coffee shop line. The alpha looked up, meeting Keith's gaze. Lance smiled and waved. Keith couldn't fight the smile he sent back. 

Keith looked back at Allura. This woman had broken Lance's heart. This woman had been Lance's first love. This woman was the perfect omega. 

He wanted to hate her. 

"I'm happy he found you. I'm happy he was able to move on. I hated seeing him heartbroken, but it would have been worse if I had pretended to love him back."

Keith couldn't hate her. 

Lance walked back over, almost tripping and dropping coffee all over himself. Keith snorted. This was the man he had chosen to date. 

Allura left them to use the bathroom. Lance intertwined his fingers with Keith's. "Thank you for not killing her."

Keith raised his brow.

"I know the stories you've heard. It paints her in a bad light. "

Keith shrugged. "She's cool. I don't hate her. We could be friends. " 

Lance kissed his temple. "Thank you."

Keith blushed and angrily drank his coffee. 

 

Lance checked his phone for the millionth time. Rachel was supposed to text him when they landed. 

"Stop fidgeting." The omega next to him scolded. "The plane hasn't even landed."

Lance sighed. 

She was right. She was always right. 

"Thanks for coming to wait with me Lura."

"None of that. I adore your family. It will be nice to see them again." 

"Uncle Lance!" The alpha was barely able to brace himself before his niece and nephew were tackling into him. 

"Nadia! Sylvio!" Lance hugged the siblings close, having not seen them in months. 

"Hermano." Lance looked up to see Luis, Marco, Veronica and Rachel. He smiled as he rushed to hug his older siblings. They hugged back, making him the center of their group hug. Their mother laughed as she watched her children. It was nice seeing them all together. 

"Hello Lily. It's nice to see you again. " Lilianna McClain looked at the younger omega. 

"Allura dear. It's good to see you." The older woman gave Allura a hug. Allura hugged back, having missed the woman. 

"Da!"

Both hugs were interrupted as a child's voice was heard. Lilianna looked at the girl accompanied by an omega who could only be her father. 

The girl giggled. 

Lance smiled and went to hold the pup. She nestled into him and Lily's heart melted. 

"This little lady is Nova." Lance tickled the small girl, making her shriek in laughter.  "And this…" the alpha took Keith's hand. "Is Keith. Mi novio."

Lily's face softened. She looked at the young omega. She could see his nervousness. "Hello Keith. It's nice to meet you. I'm Lilianna, but you can call me Lily."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." The raven held his hand out. Lily shook her head and pulled him into a hug. She was glad her son had met someone. Had let himself care again. 

* * *

It was too bright. 

Keith whined as he shifted, trying to move from the path of the sun. They had gone to bed late last night. After an amazing dinner, of enchiladas, they had all stayed up talking. He'd learned that Marco and Luis weren't biologically Lily's, but she loved them as if they were. Lance and Rachel were twins and Rachel was older by only a few minutes. He'd also learned that Veronica was in a long distance relationship with her girlfriend. Keith hadn't participated much, but was feeling a little more comfortable around the other McClains.

Still, he didn't want to get up yet. 

As suddenly as it had come, the sun disappeared, leaving Keith in darkness again. He sighed and let sleep overtake him again, faintly registering the warm body getting back into bed. 

Lance smiled as he watched his omega. Keith was adorable and Lance was completely head over heels. He shifted as he lay back down after shutting the curtains. Like a koala, Keith cuddled into him. 

The alpha started to doze, but all nice things come to an end. 

"Uncle Lance!" Two pairs of feet rushed into the room, jumping on the bed. Lance grunted as they let themselves fall onto him. 

The omega next to him yelped, scrambling backwards and falling right off the bed. 

"Keith!" Lance gently pushed the siblings off of him, crawling over to look at the floor. 

The omega glared up at him, a pout already on his lips. Lance held a hand out, Keith ignored it and stood up. He took one look at the kids and walked into the bathroom. Lance sighed. He knew the omega was nervous. 

"Uncle Lance. Abuela made breakfast." Sylvio exclaimed. 

"Did she? Well we better go get some before it's gone." Lance tickled the boy making him laugh. Nadia turned her focus from the bathroom door to Lance. "Keith doesn't like us."

Lance ruffled the girls hair. "He does. He's just shy. He just met you, give him some time." She nodded and followed her brother to the kitchen as Lance followed. 

His mom was fluttering around the kitchen, making an array of food. Lance went to help, only to be swatted away. His mamá always wanted to take care of her children. Even those that weren't biologically hers. 

The cuban sat at the table next to his twin. Rachel laid her head on his shoulder. 

The alpha closed his eyes, taking comfort from having his twin so close. It reminded him of home. 

Lance perked up when he caught Keith's scent. Lily greeted him with a smile. Keith smiled back. Lance was grateful that his family liked the omega. 

"Hi beautiful." Lance kissed the top of Keith's head as the omega sat next to him.

"Hey. Should I help your mom?" 

"She won't let you. Trust me I've tried."

Keith nodded and leaned on the alpha. Lance wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

Lily could only smile as she watched them. She was so happy Lance had moved on and found someone who cared for him as much as Lance cared for them.  Her boy deserved to be happy. 

Breakfast was as chaotic as Lance remembered. The siblings all fighting over food, trying to be the first to eat. Lily laughed at her children's antics while Keith looked at Lance like he'd grown a second head. The alpha just smiled as he set a plate down in front of Keith, going back to grab his own. The raven rolled his eyes, but appreciated his alpha's gesture. Just like the night before, the food was amazing. Keith couldn't wait for Thanksgiving.

"I want everyone out of the kitchen today. Malia and I are going to be busy cooking."

There was a chorus of agreements. 

 

Keith and Lance found themselves in Nova's room, playing with the pup. Her new favorite thing was to 'hide' until Lance yelled "peek a boo." She would scream and then run to 'hide' again. 

She was currently hiding behind the rocking chair. Her little giggles ringing through the air. Lance pretended to look for her, walking all around. 

"Oh no. It seems that I've lost Noe. Where ever could she be?" 

Nova laughed. 

Lance jumped in front of her. "There she is!" 

Nova screamed and tried to run. Her attempt ruined by the alpha picking her up and tickling her.

"Da!" 

"Yes love?" Keith answered, not looking up from his phone. 

"Da!"

"Nova."

"No...Da!" 

Keith looked up. Nova had her focus fixed on the cuban. "Da!"

Lance's eyes were wide, his body frozen as he held the little girl. She laughed and patted Lance's cheek. "Da?" She looked at Lance, her eyes scrunched as she stared. Keith would have laughed at the alpha's expression if he wasn't shocked himself. 

"Uh...Keith buddy…." Lance looked at the omega for help. 

"I...Nova that's not…" the omega was at a loss for words. Nova looked at her father. She didn't know what was happening and it was making her anxious. Her little eyes filled with tears. She reached out to Keith as the crying started. It broke the omega out of his shock. He rushed over and took her from the still frozen alpha. 

"Shh baby. It's okay." He hugged her close, petting her hair. She continued to cry into his neck, her sniffles breaking his heart.  “It’s okay love.” Keith started to rub her back, feeling her cries become softer and softer. 

“Noe?” Lance approached the two ravens. The pup lifted her head and looked at the alpha with wide eyes full of tears. “Hey princesa. “

Nova’s lip wobbled. “Da?”

Keith stepped in. “No baby girl. That’s Lance. Can you say Lance for me?”

Nova frowned and hid her face in Keith’s neck again. Lance’s face fell. He could feel his heart breaking. He loved this little girl and hated to see her cry. Let alone be the one that made her cry. 

Keith smiled sadly at the alpha and mouthed sorry. Lance only nodded before leaving the room. Letting Keith comfort his crying daughter. 

 

Keith had never had a great Thanksgiving since he was abandoned. The orphanage had tried, giving the kids a small turkey. It was always gone by the next day. Sendak had never celebrated the holidays, so when Keith saw the array of food, his mouth began to water. 

Hunk and Maui helped bring out the dishes as Adam and Curtis brought out the desserts. Shiro had been banned from stepping foot in the kitchen. 

"Come, sit everyone." Lily smiled at her family and friends. 

Everyone sat around the table, anxiously waiting to eat. Lance sat at the head, Keith to his right and Nova next to Keith. Lance's family lined the left side of the huge dining room table that Keith had never seen used. Shiro sat next to Keith, Curtis and Adam following. The rest of the table held the Garrett's and some of Lance's other omegas. 

_ "They don't have families to spend the holiday with."  _ Lance had told him earlier.

Keith recognized a few omegas, them living in the house and all. Others he hadn't seen before and probably wouldn't see again. Even then, they had all been respectful and had started calling him “Sir.” Keith had no idea why until Rachel had laughed at him. 

_ “You’re dating my brother. You’re their head omega.” _

The revelation scared Keith. He didn’t know how to be a head omega, but he let it fall to the back of his head.

When everyone was seated, Lance stood. “I want to thank you all for coming and celebrating this Thanksgiving with me. I think of each and everyone of you as family and I am grateful that you are in my life. As some of you know, for Thanksgiving we each go around saying what we are thankful for. I’m thankful for everyone in this room and being able to give you all a better life.” Lance smiled and took his seat. 

Lily stood up next. “I’m thankful for my children and being able to be in their lives.”

They went down the line, everyone saying something they were thankful for. Eventually it was Keith's turn and he slowly stood up. 

"Um…" He looked at Lance for reassurance. The alpha smiled, taking his hand. Keith swallowed. "Im thankful for my daughter. I'm thankful for Lance and everything he's done for me and Nova. I'm thankful...to have a family again." 

Keith sat down, gripping Lance's hand tight. Lance brought his hand to his lips, kissing the omega's hand before focusing back on the others.

"Alright. Let's eat."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff

Christmas had been spent much the same as Thanksgiving. Lance's family was staying until after the holiday. Keith didn't mind. He loved the McClains. They treated him and Nova as part of the family. Lily adored Nova, the pup being happy with all the attention the woman gave her. Rachel and Veronica were no better. They spoiled the pup rotten. 

Lance wanted to make this Christmas memorable for the Koganes. It would be Nova's first proper Christmas and Lance was going to make it the best. 

 

"One horse open sleigh!" 

Keith couldn't stop laughing as Lance sang beside him. The alpha was singing way off key, making even Nova laugh at him. The omega felt tears in his eyes and knew his face was red. 

Lance only smiled. He loved hearing the raven laugh even at his own expense. "Come on hotshot. Think you can sing better?"

Keith tried to compose himself. "Oh, I know I can." 

The omega took Lance's phone, unlocking it and looking at the playlist. He picked a song and Lance recognized the familiar tune. 

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special." Keith smirked at Lance's shocked face.

"Okay so you win." 

Keith chuckled and kept singing along to the song, Lance joining in. They were on their way to buy a Christmas tree. Lance had insisted on buying a real tree to give Nova an authentic Christmas. So they made their way to the closest tree farm. 

When they arrived, Keith took Nova out of her car seat. As soon as the door to Lance's car was closed, she wiggled in the omega's arms. 

"Da!" She wiggled some more, a sign that she wanted to be put down. Keith put her down, only to scoop her back up when she started to run away. 

Lance took Keith's free hand, interlacing their fingers. "Let's go find the perfect tree. "

 

"Lance no."

"Lance yes."

 

It was a big ass tree. Keith didn't even know how they were going to get it into the house. Lance was nothing but determined, and the tree found itself at home in the living room. It reached the second story of the mansion. It was a good thing Lance's living rooms ceiling was as tall as the house. 

"See. I told you it would fit."

The raven shook his head and went back to sorting through all the ornaments Lance had bought. They were all mismatched in color and type. This tree would definitely be one of a kind. 

They spent much of the afternoon decorating the tree with the other omegas. Nova helped, well tried too. She could only reach the bottom limbs, placing anything she could find on them. Keith stealthily took anything that wasn't an ornament off when she wasn't watching. 

They eventually finished, Lance lighting the tree as they stepped back. 

"It's perfect."

Keith snorted, laying his head on Lance's shoulder. "It's something." 

Multi colored ornaments glistened with the lights. Disney character ornaments mixed with other figure ornaments. Nothing matched but that's what made it perfect.

 

"Go to bed amor. Santa won't come if you're awake." 

The other man snorted. "As if I've been anything but naughty." The raven seductively whispered in the cuban's ear, nipping and pulling at the lobe. 

"Keith…" Lanced sighed in content, as Keith kissed down his jaw The alpha's hands grabbed and squeezed  the omega's ass, eliciting a moan from the rave. Keith sat up, looking down at his boyfriend. Lance shuddered as Keith smirked down at him. That smirk always ended with Lance's destruction.

The omega pulled on the hem of Lance's shirt. "Off."

"Yes sir." Lance pulled his shirt off, throwing it somewhere onto the floor. 

Keith licked his lips, admiring the body beneath him. He leaned back down and latched onto Lance's skin, kissing and sucking all over the man's chest. Lance raked his fingers in Keith's hair, pulling tightly. 

Wrong move. 

Keith sat up and glared darkley at Lance. "Did I say you could touch me?"

Lance swallowed thickly. "No…"

"No what?"

"No sir." 

"Good boy." The praise went straight to Lance's cock. He loved dominant Keith. It was something they'd discovered during Keith's heat, and Lance had no issue in letting the omega take control.

"Touch me again without permission and I'll tie you up." Lance really loved that idea, but he loved being able to touch Keith more. 

"I won't touch. I'll be good."

Keith studied him for a moment. 

Lance smiled innocently. 

Keith leaned back down, going back to marking what was his. This time he kissed down the alphas chest and stomach, stopping at the hem to Lance's pants.

With ease, he used one hand to pull Lance's pajama pants and underwear down. 

The alpha moaned at the freedom and the cool air hitting his dick. 

The raven kissed lower and lower and then stopped. Lance whined and bucked his hips up, just waiting for Keith's mouth.

Keith looked up. 

Lance's eyes were begging, the blue almost nonexistent. "Please…"

"Tell me what you want."

"You. Please." Lance wanted to touch. He wanted to grab those black locks and shove his dick down Keith's throat. 

But he couldn't.

"Tell me what you want." Keith's voice commanded. 

"Please...I want...I want you to blow me."

The omega looked pleased. "Your wish is my command." 

With no more waiting, Keith took Lance into his mouth. Lance moaned, his head falling back against the pillow. 

The omega started bobbing his head, sending Lance into a whimpering mess. The omega pulled off, only to suck on the head. Lance's back arched of the bed at a particularly hard suck.

"Fuck...Keith…"

Keith slowly took Lance back in his mouth, moaning around Lance's dick. The vibration sent pleasure up the alpha's body. Keith gripped Lance's hips, signaling him to move. Lance didn't hesitate, he slowly started to fuck the omega's mouth.

Keith moved one of Lance's hands to his hair. The alpha gripping and pulling, making the omega moan. 

"I'm close… Keith… gonna…" the alpha moaned loudly. 

Keith pulled off, slavia covering his mouth. Lance whined at the loss of heat. 

Keith chuckled as he pulled his own clothing off. 

"Babe…" Lance groaned as he saw what the omega had been hiding. Sheer red camisole with white fluff trim, greeted him. Matching red panties were tied with a bow. "Merry Christmas to me."

"I figured you could have an early Christmas present." 

Lance grinned and reached out to touch, only being smacked away. 

Keith shook his head and pulled the red underwear down. He proceeded to finger himself. He growled as Lance reached out to touch again.

Lance groaned. "Baby please."

Keith sighed. "Fine."

Lance replaced Keith's fingers with his own.

The omega moaned above him as Lance hit his sweet spot

 "Shit…" 

Lance grinned triumphantly. 

Keith pushed Lance's hand away, positioning himself over the alphas length. Slowly he lowered himself, stopping when he bottomed out. Both males let out moans. 

The raven took a few moments to get himself adjusted, finally moving when he was ready. He loved that Lance never hurried him. He always gave Keith the time to adjust.

Lance gripped Keith's waist as the omega rode him. Every now and again, Lance would meet Keith's thrust with his own, sending a moan out of the omega. 

Keith whimpered as Lance brushed against his sweet spot. It wasn't enough though. "I need...more…"

Lance pulled out long enough to switch their positions, slamming back in once Keith was under him. Keith's arms wrapped around the alpha, nails digging in as Lance brutally thrusted in and out. 

"Lance. Lance.Lance." he chanted as Lance kept up the pace, hitting thT bundle of nerves every time. Keith was so close.

 The omega kissed his alpha, moaning into Lance's mouth. Lance kissed him back, pulling away to mark the omegas pale neck. 

It was too much. 

With one more thrust, Keith screamed out in ecstasy. Lance growled, biting down on the omegas neck as his own orgasm washed over him. 

They laid their catching their breath. Slowly Lance pulled out, getting up to grab a washcloth. He came back, wiping both of them clean. He climbed back into bed, pulling the already dozing omega close. 

Keith snuggled close throwing an arm around the alphas waist."Merry Christmas Lance."

"Merry Christmas baby." Lance kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 

Lance awoke to the sound of screaming children. He groaned and wiped a hand down his face. He felt Keith sit up next to him. Opening an eye, he looked at the raven. Keith wiped the drool off his mouth, his hair a mess from the night before and sleep. Lance thought he looked adorable.

Lance sat up, kissing the omega softly. "Morning."

Keith hummed. "Morning."

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, the omega leaning into his alpha.

"We should get dressed." Lance whispered as he heard another round of screaming. 

Keith nodded but didn't make a move to get up. Lance laughed and stood, getting dressed in clean pajamas. He grabbed some of Keith's spare clothes and dressed the omega. Keith reached up, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck. Lance pulled the omega up, hugging him around the waist. 

"Come on." 

Both males walked out of the room after Keith's hair was dealt with. 

They walked into the living room, Lance's family laughing as the kids chased each other. Nova even trying to catch the older kids, Nadia slowing down to let the little girl tag her. 

"Da!" Nova lit up as she saw her father, wobbling over. Keith picked her up, kissing her cheek. 

"Merry Christmas baby girl." 

Nova babbled something back. Her own version of 'Merry Christmas'.

Lance kissed the pup's cheek next. "Feliz Navidad princesa." 

Nova giggled and reached over for Lance to take her. The alpha took her and twirled her around, Nova laughing and screaming. 

He was greeted by everyone as he sat down on the couch. Soon everyone was seated near the tree, the kids already putting their presents into piles. Nova sat in Keith's lap, watching everything happening around her. 

Nadia and Sylvio opened their gifts in a frenzy. Immediately playing with the toys they each got. Luis and his wife smiled as they watched their kids. 

Nova was next. She had a harder time ripping the paper off, but with the help from her dad, she was able to open her gifts. From Lily she got some learning toys. Clothes from the rest. Lance bought her a ball pit and some outdoor toys. Keith, with Lance's money, gave her some clothes, books, and plushies. Nova hugged her new lion plush close.

The adults opened gifts after that. Keith watched them, playing with Nova and her new blocks. 

Tan arms appeared in front of him from behind, holding a nicely wrapped box. Keith looked up. Lance smiled softly. "Open it."

Keith took the box, ripping the paper off. Inside was a black leather jacket. The raven pulled it out, admiring it. His eyes brightened as he noticed it was the one he'd been eyeing the last time he and Lance went shopping. He had taken one look at the price tag, and walked away.

"Lance…"

The alpha kissed him. "Merry Christmas." 

Keith smiled and gave the alpha another kiss. He didn't know what he did to deserve Lance in his life, but he was glad he had done something right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need ideas for some filler chapters. If you guys have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Or anything you guys would like to see happen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my baby Keith.   
> Unfortunately this chapter is angst.  
> Triggers: whipping. Mentions of blood.

Holidays were supposed to be filled with cheer and memorable moments. Thanksgiving and Christmas had been great. He'd made memories that he never wanted to forget.

Then came New Years.

Keith just wanted to forget this holiday. 

* * *

The McClain's left two days after Christmas. It was a sad moment seeing them go. They had become family to Keith and Nova. Keith was going to miss them. Nova was going to miss her playmates. 

With the holidays mostly over, Lance went back to working long hours. Keith was left at home with Nova and the other few omegas that lived there. He still wasn’t used to being the head omega and tended to keep away from them. 

 Malia resumed her normal schedule of feeding the household. Keith talked to her when she wasn’t busy, but he missed his alpha’s company. 

Keith was helping Malia chop up vegetables for dinner when Lance came home. The alpha wrapped his arms around the omega from behind. Lance kissed his neck. “This is a surprise. You usually don’t like to help.”

“It’s not that I don’t like to help. I just don’t know how.” Keith smiled, placing the knife down and turning to face the alpha. “How was work?”

Lance groaned. “Long and boring. I think I got used to being with you all day. Definitely better than having meetings with annoying alphas.” Lance let go of the younger male and went to open the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.  Keith went back to chopping as Malia came back to check on the soup she was making. 

"Hey sweet pea. You’re home early today."

"Work was making me angry. Rather be home."

Malia shook her head, ruffling her ‘son's’ hair. "Dinner is almost done. Go rest for a bit. Spend some time with Keith. He misses you." The beta whispered the last part. 

Lance looked at his omega. He had noticed Keith was a lot quieter. 

He pulled Keith with him as he left the kitchen.

"What the fuck Lance. I was doing something."

"And now you're gonna come cuddle with me." The alpha led them down the hall to his bedroom, pushing Keith onto the bed when they went inside. The raven glared at his alpha. Lance just smiled and laid down, pulling Keith in close. 

"I missed you." Lance barley heard the whisper. He tightened his hold on the omega. 

"I missed you too. " they lay there in silence, seeking the comfort the other gave.

Lance broke the silence first. "Come to a party with me."

"Party?"

"Yeah. Mayor Alfor hosts a New Year's party every year. I used to go with Allura since Alfor is her father. We drink, eat and all the alphas compare dick size." He joked. 

"Sounds horrible."

"Eh, I always end up drunk so it's tolerable. Just have to deal with the stares and whispering."

Keith lifted his head, looking at Lance. "Why do you go then?"

Lance sighed. "Other alphas want me to fail. They don't like how I operate and are waiting for it to be my downfall. They think because I'm young and treat omegas as human, that I don't know how to run a company. I go to these things to show them that, I'm just as powerful as them and that I know what I'm doing. I've been training to take over my dad's company since birth."

"Alpha's are stupid." Keith huffed, laying his head back down on Lance's chest. "Omegas are no better. Just because we're omegas doesn't mean we have to lay down and take the abuse. We shouldn't need an alpha to let us do what we want to do. "

 "All we can do is try to give some of them a better life." 

Keith sighed. As much as he hated the system, he was glad he had Lance. 

* * *

"I can smell your anxiety from out here."  Lance held the door to the limo open, hand outstretched towards the omega. 

"There's alphas in there." Keith eyed the building warily.

"Yes."

Keith's scent spiked with another wave of fear. 

Lance took the omegas hands in his, lifting the raven out of the car. "Stay by my side. Don't make eye contact with anyone and don't speak unless they ask you a direct question. " 

Keith whined, the red collar around his next feeling a lot heavier. 

Lance kissed him softly. "It'll be okay. Just follow my every move. I'll keep you safe. I promise." 

Keith nodded. He still wasn't sure about this. A heavy feeling settled in his gut. 

Lance led them inside, greeting alphas along the way. Keith kept his gaze down, not wanting to accidentally look at an alpha. 

"Lance!" 

"Alfor. It's good to see you." 

The older alpha pulled the younger into a hug. "I'm glad you made it. Allura will be happy to see you." 

Lance laughed. "I'd be happy to see her as well."

Alfor glanced at the raven at the young alpha's side. Keith glanced up, he quickly averted his gaze when he saw the alpha looking at him. The omega looked familiar, but Alfor couldn't remember why. 

"I must go mingle. I shall see you around Lance." 

The alphas said their goodbyes. Lance led Keith to the back of the massive room. The party was held at the Altea mansion, Alfor's home in the city. The house was huge as were the rooms inside. 

"You doing okay?" The alpha tucked a loose strand of hair behind the omega's ear. Luka had done an amazing job again. Keith's hair was  back in a ponytail, tied with ribbon. He wore a black suit with a wine red shirt. 

"I'll be fine Lance. I wouldn't have come if I didn't think I could handle it." 

Lance sighed. Keith hadn't had a panic attack since that night he'd run away, but Lance wasn't taking any risks. "My strong brave omega. Just tell me if it gets too much."

Keith nodded. 

“Lance! Keith!” A familiar omega pulled them into a tight hug. 

“Allura!” Lance beamed and hugged her back, making sure to avoid squeezing the baby. 

“Hello you two. Keith it’s good to see you again.” Lotor nodded at the omega.

Keith nodded his greeting. He knew Lotor was like Lance, but he didn’t want to risk it. 

“I’m glad you came. It’s always so boring without like minded people.” Allura rolled her eyes. She hated coming to her father’s parties. She hated seeing her people treated so poorly.

They talked some more before Lotor was pulled away. Allura following. 

The party stretched on. Lance declined the champagne being passed around multiple times. No way was he drinking when he had to watch Keith. The omega was quiet. He kept his head low, and didn't speak when other alphas approached them. 

It was going well.

“Wanna dance?” 

“Um okay...I don’t know how though.”

“Just follow my lead.” Lance took Keith’s hand and led him out to the dance floor. A slow song started playing, others coming onto the dance floor. Lance pulled Keith close, one arm wrapping around the omega’s waist. “Put your other hand on my shoulder.”

Keith followed Lance’s instructions. The alpha started to move them to the music. 

_ “ _ _ You're in my arms _

_ And all the world is calm _

_ The music playing on for only two _

_ So close together _

_ And when I'm with you _

_ So close to feeling alive” _

They slow danced along to the song. Keith smiled softly, loving the feeling of just being with Lance. The rest of the world disappeared when they were together. 

_ “So close to reaching _

_ That famous happy end _

_ Almost believing _

_ This one's not pretend _

_ And now you're beside me _

_ And look how far we've come” _

Lance spun Keith around, smiling at the soft laughter spilling from his lips. Since stepping into this place, Keith was finally relaxed. 

The song ended and Lance walked them off the floor and over to the refreshment table. Lance offered Keith a drink, the omega taking a sip. 

"Lance! It's good to see you again. How's my favorite idiot?" Lance groaned as he heard the voice. The insult flying over his head as he had heard it all before. 

"Bob. I didn't think I'd see you here." Keith looked up, hearing the venom in Lance's voice. 

"And miss seeing you?" The other alpha laughed, clearly indifferent to Lance's anger. 

“Well you saw me. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Lance turned away from the alpha, focusing back on his omega. 

“Well look at this beauty.” The older alpha eyed Keith like a piece of meat. The omega glared and hid behind Lance, not liking the way Bob was staring at him. Bob only laughed. “Feisty little thing. I beat he’s a thrill in bed. You’ll have to let me have a taste sometime.”

Lance growled and held Keith back, feeling the omega shake in anger. 

“Let me tell you little omega, your alpha is quite scatterbrained. You should see him in some of our meetings. Acts if he doesn't have a brain.” The man laughed. 

Keith growled, only to be cut off by Lance pulling him closer. 

“So protective. You got yourself a loyal slut there Lancey boy.” 

Keith had enough. Before Lance could stop him, he was swinging a fist in Bob’s direction. 

Bob fell backwards clutching his broken nose. Blood dripped down in rivlets as Bob groaned in pain. “You fucking bitch.” the man glared at the raven. “You’ll pay for that.” 

The rest of the party stared at the altercation. Alfor burst through the crowd. 

“What on earth is going on here?”

“That fucking useless slut punched me.” Keith wanted to smirk as the alpha’s voice came out all nasialy. 

Alfor looked at Lance and Keith, his face void of any emotion. He knew what would happen now. He also knew Lance would not like the repercussions. The mayor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lance you know the rules.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he pulled the omega behind him. “No.”

“You know the punishment for omegas who step out of line.”  Alfor motioned for one of the working omegas to bring him what he needed. They quickly brought out what he had requested. A long worn leather whip. 

Lance swallowed thickly. “He’s sorry. He’s not used to being around so many alphas. He won’t do it again.”

Alfor held out the whip to the young alpha. “Lance don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” 

Keith stepped away slowly. He wanted to cry but didn’t want to seem weak. The memories of pain and suffering came rushing back. 

Lance glanced back at the omega. He knew the rules. If he didn’t punish Keith, Bob would, and Bob would make the omega suffer more than Lance could ever do.  

Unless…

The rules were simple. If an omega did anything to an alpha that was deemed inappropriate, they were punished. The punishment was given by either their alpha or the alpha that was done ‘wrong.’

The third and uncommon option was for the alpha to take on the punishment. 

“I’ll take the punishment.”

Gasps echoed around the room. Alphas never took their omega’s punishment. It was unheard of. It was almost taboo.

Alfor nodded. He didn't want to see the younger male hurt, but law was law. 

“Bob.” Alfor handed the whip to the still bleeding alpha. The man smiled. “I’d prefer to beat the slut into submission,  but I guess you’ll do. Maybe I can beat the alpha way into you.” Two other alphas grabbed Lance by the arms. He shrugged them off, unbuttoning his suit and shirt. As he undressed, he turned to look at Keith. 

“Close your eyes. Don’t open them until I tell you to. Please just do what I say this once.” Keith shook his head. 

“No...Lance I…” 

“Please Keith.” Lance kissed the top of his head. “Close your eyes cariño.”

“Father this is insane and barbaric.” Allura tried to plead with the alpha. 

“Allura you know my hands are tied. Please calm yourself before you get yourself in trouble. “

Allura wanted to say more, but Lotor held her back. He didn’t like this at all either, but he wasn’t going to risk her and the baby’s lives. Allura pulled away from Lotor, choosing to storm out. 

“Alfor surely you can overlook this. You’ve personally met a lot of Lance’s omegas. Keith just hasn’t had the time to adjust like the others. “

“Lotor, I appreciate everything you’ve done for Allura, but you know the rules. If I let one omega go unpunished, I would have to let all omega’s go unpunished.”

“You know I admire you Alfor, but right now I cannot.” Lotor glared at his father in law.

Alfor nodded to Bob. “Go ahead.”

Bob didn’t need to be told twice.

Lance closed his eyes, taking in a breath before lining up against the wall. Keith whimpered and went to follow. Lotor held the omega back. 

“You’ll only make this worse.”

“Let me go! Lance!” Keith tried to pull away, Lotor used his strength to overpower him. He tried to use his scent to make the omega calm down, but it just made Keith fight back more. 

 “Hold him down.” The alphas grabbed Lance’s arms again, pinning him to the wall. Bob didn’t hesitate. Keith closed his eyes, whimpering when the crack of the whip filled the quiet room. 

At Lance’s grunt, Keith tried to pull away again. “STOP! Don’t...Don’t hurt him!.  GOD DAMN IT STOP!”

His words fell on deaf ears as Bob kept cracking the whip. 

It felt like an eternity.

Keith could only sob as Lotor held him, eventually giving up and letting the alpha support his weight. As soon as Bob was done, the alphas let go of Lance, letting the young alpha fall to the floor. Keith ran to  him, slipping on the blood dripped on the floor. 

“Lance?!” The omega pulled Lance into his lap, minding the wounds on his back. “Lance wake up...Wake up.” he pleaded. The alpha’s eyes remained closed, his breathing labored. Keith sobbed again, burying his face in Lance’s brown hair. “Please wake up....I...I love you…”

Allura came back into the room, paramedics following behind her. Keith growled as they came near him. He didn’t want them to take Lance away. 

Allura pulled Keith away, Keith growling.  “I know love. I know. They’re only trying to help.”

He weakly fought against her. 

He wanted Lance. 

He wanted his alpha.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some light fluff since last chapter was brutal.

"I did what you asked."

The voice on the other end sounded pleased. 

Alfor looked up as the doors to his office opened. His secretary bowed as she announced the newcomer. Someone Alfor was very familiar with. 

"I have to go. " Alfor hung the phone up and stood. "Kolivon. Thank you for coming on such short notice." 

Kolivon was the neighboring, newly elected, mayor of Mamora. A good man in Alfor's opinion. Behind him stood his wife. Krolia Kogane. Her family held power being one of the only purebred Alpha lines out there. Only marrying other alphas, every Kogane born was an alpha. 

Except for one.

"I heard you had news on the whereabouts of my son?" Krolia was a straightforward woman. Always getting to the point of things.

"Still the same Krolia I knew in high school." The woman wasn't amused "He's Lance McClain's omega. Accompanied him to my new year's party."

"That was two days ago. Why am I just now hearing about this "

"Krolia dear."  Kolivon tried to calm his wife. Krolia glared at her husband. He knew how important this was for her. Since Keith's disappearance twelve years ago, the alpha had never stopped searching for him. 

"I didn't know who he was. It came to me yesterday when I realized why he looked so familiar. He is the spitting image of you my dear." Alfor lied as he sat back down in his chair.

"Lance McClain. He owns McClain Enterprises correct?" Kolivon asked.

Alfor nodded. "Inherited it from his late father. Honestly Lance runs it better than Hector did. He's a good kid. Keith is in good hands."

Krolia shook her head. "He's my son. I make that decision, not you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find mister McClain." She turned to leave, freezing when Alfor told her where to find the young alpha. 

* * *

"I can't believe my father would let this happen. When I get my hands on him."

Lotor laid a hand on his omega's arm, stopping her from pacing around the waiting room. "Calm down Allura. I know you are angry, so am I, but you need to think about the baby."

Allura huffed. She was going to argue but caught sight of her friend. Keith had stopped crying but was now blankly staring at the ground. His knees hugged to his chest as Lotor rubbed his back. 

Allura sat next to the other omega, grabbing one of his hands and interlacing their fingers. They had arrived at the hospital an hour ago. Lance was rushed into the operating room and they hadn't heard much since. 

"My father will hear about this. He can't get away with this! What if I had done the same thing? Would he have his own child punished like that? Not to mention, Bob had it coming."

" Allura…"

Her heart clenched as tears sprung to her eyes. "He can't… he has to know he was wrong." Tears fell down her cheeks. Lance was her friend. She cared deeply for him. It hurt to know her own flesh and blood had done this. It was then that the omega felt the raven shaking and whimpering. She couldn't even fathom how this was affecting Keith. He'd had to watch the whole ordeal. 

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Keith hugged her back, sobbing into her chest again. She could only hold him and cry as well. Lotor left the omegas to comfort each other as he went to find a nurse. Someone had to have some kind of information. __

* * *

_ Beep. _

_ Beep.  _

_ Beep. _

Keith hated that sound. He hated the unnaturally bright lights. He hated the smell of cleaner that burned his nose. He hated  _ this _ .

"You should try and get some rest hun. Get something to eat." 

Keith shook his head. "I can't leave him." 

The omega had been at Lance's side the past two days . As soon as he had been released from surgery, Keith hadn't moved from the chair next to the bed, holding the alpha's hand. 

Adam laid a comforting hand on the omega's shoulder. "Keith, you need to eat something. Lance will be worried if he finds out you haven't eaten. "

"He's unconscious. He can't feel anything." Keith sneered. Another wave of tears fell from his eyes. He just wanted Lance to wake up and tell him it was going to be okay. 

Adam had rushed over early this morning after waking up to Lotor's voicemails and texts. Shiro had stayed home watching Nova. Lotor and Allura had left when Adam arrived, Allura needing to rest. Allura had put up a fight, only relenting when Lotor promised to bring her back later that day.

It was just Keith and Adam.

Adam sighed. "I'll get you something to eat just, promise you'll try to get some sleep." 

The raven nodded, wiping his tears. He wouldn't be sleeping though. What Adam didn't know was that he had dozed off at some point during the night. Only to be woken up by Lance's screams echoing in his head. Allura was the one to help him down from his panic attack.

Adam squeezed his shoulder before leaving. Keith was alone again. 

This was all his fault. If only he was a normal omega. It only he could fit in. Lance should have left him. He wouldn't be here if he had just walked away and left Keith at that auction house. 

He grabbed Lance's hand tighter. It lacked its usual warmth and made the omega whimper. 

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." 

Lance deserved better.

* * *

_ Close your eyes.  _

_ Crack! _

_ Crack! _

_ Crack! _

Keith jolted awake. His eyes burned and his chest was tight. He tried to breathe, finding it harder to do the more he tried. His breaths came out shallow and he felt like he was drowning. He wanted to cry as he struggled for breath. His vision was blurry, darkness creeping up from the edges. 

A warm pressure ran up and down Keith's back. It was familiar and the omega focused on that warmth to ground himself. 

"Breath mi amor. Breath."

With each struggling breath, a calming scent clouded Keith's senses.

Eventually his vision came back as his breathing started to even out. The raven looked up, meeting blue eyes. 

"Lance…" the omega's voice cracked, new tears already flowing. 

"Don't cry mi amor." Lance cupped the raven's cheek, brushing away the tears. "It's okay love. It's okay. You're safe now."

Those words broke down the omega. He climbed onto the hospital bed, minding Lance's back. The alpha tightly wrapped his arms around the omega, burying his face in the ravens hair, breathing in his scent.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"Shh. It's not your fault. I'd do it over again if it meant you didn't get hurt." 

The omega whimpered, burying himself into Lance's side. The alpha let him, knowing the omega needed his comfort. 

* * *

 

"Dada!" 

"Mi princesa!" The alpha's eyes lit up as Shiro walked in with a smiling Nova. She immediately made grabby hands towards the alpha. Lance took her from the other alpha. 

"Be careful Lance. You shouldn't be over exerting yourself. "

"I'm fine Shiro. They have me on the good stuff." Lance smiled at the pup, bumping his nose with her's. "Right Noe? " he cooed.

She giggled and slapped her tiny hands onto his cheeks. "Dada." 

“No Nova. Lance. Say Lance.”

Nova stared at him before she started babbling to him, fully expecting him to understand. Lance nodded and answered her at appropriate times. 

Shiro shook his head, gaze falling on the raven sitting on the couch, completely lost in thought. He ventured over, taking a seat next to the younger male. Keith sat with his knees to his chest, gave fixed out the window. He looked at Shiro when the alpha took a seat.

"Hey Keith. How are you holding up?"

The raven shrugged and looked over at his daughter and the man he loved. 

Love. 

He loved him.

He didn't know when it happened, but at some point during their evolving relationship, he fell. 

"Just lost in my head. How was Nova? She can be a handful."

"She was a perfect angel. Kept looking for you though." 

Keith nodded. "Thanks for babysitting her for so long. I know it was only supposed to be for the party." 

"Don't mention it. We loved having her.”  They stayed quiet, watching Lance and Nova. “I think Adam and I are going to try and have one. That is if Curtis wants too. If not we may look into adoption.” 

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. “Seriously?”

Shiro nodded.

Keith broke out into a smile. “That’s great. I’m happy for you guys.”

“Thanks. We’ve been going back and forth on the idea, but taking care of Nova these past few days...I think we're finally ready.” Shiro spoke fondly. 

“Seriously Shiro, That’s great. You’ll be great parents.”

Shiro smiled and placed his hand on the omega’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

“Dada!”

Keith turned to look at his daughter. She was making grabby hands at him. 

“Yeah Daddy, come here.” Lance smirked. 

Keith rolled his eyes as he stood and walked over, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. Lance pulled him down, tucking Keith into his side. Nova dug herself in between the two, giggling as Keith tickled her side. 

Lance kissed the top of Keith’s head as he held his family. 

Shiro let them be, stepping out to find his husband and omega. 

* * *

Lance ran his fingers through Keith's dark locks. The omega had fallen asleep, leaving Lance to his own thoughts. 

There was a knock at the door.

Lance watched as Alfor stepped into the room. The older male always gave off an air of confidence and power. Lance had looked up to the man after Alfor had helped him take control of his company. 

He didn't even want to look at the man now. 

"I'm glad to see you're awake and doing fine."

"No thanks to you."

Alfor sighed. "You know the rules Lance. That's actually why I'm here."

Lance scoffed. "Of course. Can't actually admit that you care about me right?"

Alfor ignored him. "That omega of yours is not fit for our lifestyle."

Lance narrowed his eyes, pulling Keith closer.

"Lance he has no manners, no concept of being an omega. What happened with Bob… he needs to be put in his place." 

Lance growled. " Fuck you. "

“I’m done playing these games with you Lance. I’ve been more than lenient with you. I’m going to give you a month to train that omega. If his behavior doesn't meet my standards, I won’t have any other choice but to take him to an omegan sanctuary.”

Lance growled, stopping when Keith shifted in his arms. Omegan sanctuaries were the worst possible places for omegas to end up in. They were anything but a sanctuary. Omegas sent to these places were never seen or heard from again. Sending an omega to one was sending them to their death. 

“I don’t want to do this to you Lance. You saved my Allura, brought her home. Unfortunately my hands are tied. The people of Altea need me to be fair and just. I have to treat everyone equally. Even you. “

Lance looked down at the raven in his arms. “You can leave now.” 

“Lance…”

“Leave or I’m calling security.”

That was the end of that conversation. Lance kept his gaze on the omega, ignoring the older alpha leaving. 

He wasn’t going to let anything happen to Keith.

No matter what it took. 

He was caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice amethyst colored eyes staring at the door.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy boys.

Lance was worried. Every time he tried to talk to Keith, the omega would say he was fine and walk the other away. 

Keith was obviously not fine. 

Lance knew that the whole New Year's ordeal had to be messing with the raven. It had been two weeks and Keith was distant, staying to himself more. 

Lance had had enough 

He opened the door to Keith's room. Since Lance had been discharged, the omega had stopped sleeping in Lance's room, going back to sleeping alone in his.

The sound of the shower gave away the omega's location. Lance undressed, stepping into the shower behind Keith. Keith pulled away as Lance tried to wrap his arms around the omega. 

"What are you doing?" Keith turned his angered gaze at Lance, his eyes meeting Lance's before falling to the floor. 

Lance sighed, but didn't let that deter him.

"Come on a date with me tonight."

"I don't have anyone to watch Nova."

"Adam is coming over at seven. You're not getting out of this." Lance tried to pull Keith close. The raven sighed and let him, laying his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance's arms wrapped around him. Keith melted into the touch. Being distant with Lance was killing him. All he wanted was to be engulfed by Lance's scent and warmth, but he couldn't. He didn't want to be the reason Lance was hurt again, or make it harder when he was sent away.

He didn't want to be heartbroken when he was taken away.

They stood there until the water ran cold and Keith started shivering. Lance led him out, drying the both of them and dressing Keith in warm clothes.  Lance went to leave, being stopped by Keith grabbing his shirt. 

"Stay…" Keith's voice was small and full of heartbreak. Lance's heard clenched.

"Okay." The Cuban laid on the bed, Keith cuddling up next to him. 

Keith fell asleep to the sound of Lance's heartbeat.

 

Lance wouldn't tell Keith where they were going. After the fifth attempt, Keith went to stare out the window. It was already dark, the sun a small sliver in the horizon. They were driving away from the city, trees and fields all that the raven could see. 

They rode in silence, Lance keeping his focus on driving. Keith hated the distance between them. Sure he had caused it, but it was all for the best. 

After an hour, Lance pulled off the road into a field. The bumpy terrain had Keith grabbing the overhead bar. Lance's blue pick up had no problem getting them to the middle of an open field. 

Lance killed the engine, getting out of the truck and heading to the bed. Keith stayed in the truck a little longer. He screamed when his door was pulled open. 

"You coming out?"

Keith glared at the alpha. "Are you going to murder me?"

Lance laughed, the sound music to Keith's ears. "Damn you caught me."

Keith grinned and let Lance help him off the truck and lead him to the bed. 

The bed had been transformed into a nest. There were blankets and pillows galore. 

"I figured we could go stargazing."

Keith's eyes instantly lit up. "Really?" He grinned. Lance nodded. The raven smiled wide and climbed into the nest, snuggling up under the covers. Lance followed, pulling Keith in close.  

Keith had never seen anything quite as beautiful. The sky was littered in stars, lighting up the world around them. 

He pointed at a bright star. "You see that star?"

"Yeah."

"That's Polaris. You might know it as the north star." 

Lance looked over at Keith. 

"People think it's the brightest star in the sky, but it's actually not. It's the brightest star in the Ursa Minor constellation. Also known as Little Bear constellation or Little Dipper constellation."

He pointed to some more stars, Lance following with his eyes. "That's Cassiopeia. It looks like a W. See?" Keith traced the outline. "Named after a Greek queen who boasted about her unrivaled beauty. " 

Lance looked at Keith as he spoke. The raven's eyes were wide and bright, his smile never faltering. He finally looked happy. 

Keith continued to point out different constellations, giving Lance a brief history on each. Lance listened, taking in every word that fell from Keith's lips.

"Then there's the dragon constellation Draco. It's based off Ladon from Greek mythology. "

"You sure know your constellations." 

Keith blushed. "Sorry. I know I sound like a nerd. Probably a major turn off."

Lance shook his head. "It's cute. If anything it's a turn on. Seeing you being so passionate about something."

Keith looked at the alpha. "Thace took me to the planetarium for my birthday one year. He saved up enough money throughout the year so he could. I loved it. After that, I started checking out books at the library. Taught myself as much as I could. I came up with the silly idea that I could be an astronaut." 

"So… is that why you chose the name Nova?"

"Nova, a transient astronomical event that causes the sudden appearance of a bright "new" star. She was the light in my dark days. She was the start of a new life. I felt it was fitting. Supernovas, while different from a Nova, are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. So, yeah Nova. "

Lance smiled. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, Lance holding Keith close. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"Keith, we need to talk about what happened."

Keith sighed. He knew this was coming. He just wanted to ignore the situation. 

"I need to know that you're okay. You've been distant, and I know you need space to cope but, you're obviously not. I just… I want you to be okay. I need you to be okay." 

Keith kept his eyes downcast. "It's my fault." 

Lance stared at the omega. He could feel Keith shivering in his arms. He tightened his hold on the raven.  "It's not your fault cariño. You did nothing wrong. If it had been me punching him, I would have gotten a slap on the hand."

"But I… if I was a normal omega…"

"No. You are perfect the way you are. I would do it all over if I had to."

"You shouldn't have to! " Keith's voice cracked. "You shouldn't have to take my punishment because I can't act like an omega."

"Keith… is there something else bothering you? You know I don't care about how you act."

Keith whimpered. "It's nothing…"

"Babe."

"I could have lost you. You were bleeding too much. I thought… " Keith shook his head. "I can't lose you. I can't." Keith gripped onto the alpha's shirt, burying his face in Lance's chest. "I… I love you…" Keith's whispered. 

Lance froze. Did Keith just?

The omega started to pull away, taking Lance's actions as rejection.

Lance pulled him back. The alpha smiling wide and bright. "You love me?"

Keith nodded, blushing and looking away from Lance. 

"You love me. Oh my god! You love me!"

"Okay stop."

Lance shook his head. "No. This is the best day of my life."

"Dork."

Lance grinned. "I love you too."

Keith groaned in embarrassment. Lance laughed, running his hand through Keith's hair. "I love you cariño. Just the way you are." Lance kisses his forehead. 

Keith leaned closer, kissing the alpha. The omega snuggled into Lance again,  looking back up at the stars. 

Keith spoke again, his voice quiet. “Is… Is Alfor really going to send me away?”

Ah. 

Lance should have known Keith would have heard the conversation. 

Lance pulled the omega as close as he could without crushing the raven. “You’re not going anywhere. We’ll figure this out, but I’m not letting anyone take you away from me. I promise.”

Keith nodded. He believed Lance. He trusted his alpha to take care of him.

They took comfort in each other's company. 

Keith was drifting off when Lance's phone started ringing. 

"Hello?" The alpha answered.

Keith couldn't make out the voice on the other end, but it sounded frantic. 

"Lotor slow down…oh shit...yeah yeah. I'll be there… I was on a date...just give me like an hour...bye." Lance hug up and sighed. 

"Everything okay?" 

Lance nodded. "Allura's in labor. Lotor is freaking out. He wants me to come to the hospital." 

Keith nodded and sat up. Lance stood and jumped out of the bed, helping Keith down. They threw the blankets and pillows into the backseat, and soon they were on their way. 


	22. Chapter 22

Keith was going to kill Lance. 

The tune to Baby Shark started again and Keith could feel himself getting an aneurism. That stupid song had been playing for an hour now. All thanks to Lance. He’d played it in hopes to keep Nova entertained as they waited, now she cried if anyone tried to turn it off. 

Lance ruffled the pups hair. “How about we turn it off now Noe?” He reached for the phone. 

“No!” the little girl screamed. 

Keith glared at his daughter. “Nova Marie Kogane. Don’t scream at your father.”

Lance whipped around to look at Keith. His eyes wide. It took a second for Keith to realize what he'd said. Instantly blushing when he did. 

Nova frowned but let Lance take back his phone. Lance picked her up. “How about a nap?” He stood up with her, rocking her while rubbing her back. 

Keith let his head fall back. His eyes closed, easing the burn from keeping them open. It was nearing two in the morning and they had been here for four hours now. They had picked up Nova on the way to the hospital, letting Adam go home. She had been asleep but had woken up around midnight. Now Keith was exhausted. 

Lance yawned as he bounced the girl in his arms. Nova slowly fell back asleep, laying her tiny head on the alpha's shoulder. 

Lance slowly laid her down on her blanket where she had been sleeping on one of the sofas earlier. The older male plopped into the chair next to Keith. 

"Father huh?" Lance joked. 

"Shut up." Keith blushed again. 

Lance chuckled, kissing the omega on the cheek and resting his arm on the back of Keith's chair. Keith laid his head on the alpha's shoulder. 

"Seriously though. I know you stopped trying to make her say Lance but, are you okay with her seeing me in that way?"

"Are you?" 

"It's not up to me."

Keith looked up at Lance. He studied the alpha's face for a second. "You've done so much for her, for both of us. She adores you. If she sees you in that way, I'm not going to tell her she's wrong. The way you are with her, your as much her father as I am… if you want." 

Lance smiled. "I love both of you. If it's okay with you, I want to be a father to her."

Keith nodded. "Okay." He was blushing but Lance didn't comment on it. Instead he kissed the top of Keith head.

Keith closed his eyes again, hoping to get some rest before he was woken up again. 

Of course things never work out the way he plans. 

It was in that moment that Alfor and a woman walked in. The woman looked like an older version of Allura. 

Lance let out a low growl, his arm pulling Keith closer. Keith glared at him as the chair's armrest dug into his side. 

"Lance. Keith." Alfor greeted. Keith gave a meek hello. Lance ignored the other alpha in favor of watching the man's every move. Alfor made his way to sit, moving past Nova in the process. Lance growled louder, getting ready to attack if Alfor so much as looked at the pup. His scent rose in animosity. 

Keith rolled his eyes, sighing when the pup whimpered as she woke up. 

"Lance." Keith chided. Lance looked guilty.  Keith picked the girl up. "Shh baby. You're okay." He walked out of the room with her, away from Lance's overwhelming sour scent. 

As soon as the omega had left the room, Alfor took a seat next to Lance. 

"I hope you've thought about what we discussed."

Lance kept silent. 

Alfor sighed. "Anyways, I have a colleague that would like to meet Keith." 

Lance's eyes were daggers. 

"She just wants to talk to him. Here's her contact information. She's willing to meet with you first if you want to check her out yourself." The man stood and went back to sit next to his wife. 

Lance looked down at the card. 

_ Kogane Flight Innovations  _

_ Krolia Kogane.  _

_ Vice President  _

A phone number was attached. As well as an email address. Lance stared at the card. Kogane. The same last name as his boyfriend's. She had to be...

"What's that?" Keith's voice scared the alpha. He jumped with a yelp, hastily pocketing the card. 

"Nothing. Just a potential customer." Lance smiled up at his boyfriend and pup. Nova was asleep in her father's arms. 

Keith carefully sat down, trying not to jostle her too much. Lance placed his arm around the omega again as Keith laid his head on Lance's shoulder. 

"Sleep amor." 

Keith closed his eyes and breathed in Lance's scent. Eventually his breaths evened out and he was out. 

Lance didn't let himself fall asleep. Exhaustion crept up on him, but he fought it. He didn't trust Alfor. He needed to protect his family.

It was nearing four in the morning when Lotor walked into the room. Lance sat up straight, causing Keith to stir. 

"How's Allura? The baby?"

Lotor smiled bright. "I have a daughter. She's utterly perfect. " 

Lance smiled. He was happy for his friend. 

 

They took turns visiting Allura. Alfor and Melenor went first, leaving Lance, Keith, and Lotor in the waiting room. Lotor had sensed the tension in the air, as well as Lance's lingering sour scent. 

"I'm sorry my friend. I know you rather keep away from him."

"It's fine. As long as he stays away from Keith, we won't have any problems."

Lotor looked confused. 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, telling Lotor about Alfor's ultimatum.

"I cant believe Alfor would propose such a foolish proposition. "

"Yeah well, he did."

Lotor sighed. His father in law had always been kind and just in his decision. He always took the side of the people. "Maybe Allura can talk to him."

"No. It's my problem. Besides, you guys have a baby to take care of now. What did you guys name her anyway?" 

Lotor smiled. "Ella Grace."

"Cute. I can't wait to meet her." 

They talked a bit more until Alfor and Melenor returned to let Lance have some time with the new mother. 

Keith stayed in the waiting room with Nova. Neither of them wanting to leave her alone with Alfor. Lance didn't like the idea, but he trusted Lotor to watch over them. He just hoped Alfor would keep his mouth shut and not intimidate the omega, or even acknowledge his daughter. 

Allura smiled as Lance walked into the room.

"Hello Lonce." 

"Hey Allura." The cuban walked closer to the bed, looking at the small baby in Allura's arms. She had her parents signature white hair. Her facial features taking after Lotor but her eyes were all Allura. 

"Hey Little Ella." Lance cooed as he ran a finger down her small cheek. Ella's little hand gripped his finger, making him smile. "She's adorable Lura."

"Isn't she? I love her so much and I've only had her for a bit. I want to be the best mother I can."

"You will. You are amazing Allura. You'll be amazing at this too."

Allura smiled and went back to admiring her baby. Lance smiled as he watched them. Oddly enough, he knew exactly how Allura felt. Nova was his perfect little girl. 

He left them after a few more minutes, making his way back to his own family. Keith looked up from where he was talking to Lotor. Lance took his hand. 

"Ready to go? I know you're tired." 

"If you are." 

Lance pulled the omega up and hugged him close. "Let's go home." 

Keith nodded and went to pick up Nova. She whimpered at being woken up, but fell back asleep as they said their goodbyes to Lotor.

Lance sent one last glare at Alfor as they left. It shocked the older male. Having known Lance a while, he'd never seen such hatred in the young alpha's eyes.

Once home, both men fell asleep. Nova fast asleep between her parents. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. I haven't been feeling well, but here you guys go.   
> Thanks to shaneEgirlo and Tinkerella for the idea on Nova being sick.

Amethyst eyes watched as the Alphas hurried around the kitchen. The omega sighed and hid his face in his crossed arms as he sat at the kitchen bar. The omega next to him giggled as her alpha cursed, probably dropping something else. 

“If you keep that up, we’re not going to have anything to eat.” the familiar accented voice laughed. 

“I’m not the one who dropped the chicken causing us to make something completely different. “ the british accented voice retorted. 

Keith groaned. He was starving. Lance hadn’t let him eat, saying the would have a big meal when they got to Lotor’s. Lotor had a whole meal prepared, until Lance decided to drop a whole ass chicken on the floor. Instead of going and getting some take out, the alphas decided to cook something else. 

After thirty minutes of arguing on what to make, they were attempting to make some pasta dish that Keith couldn’t pronounce. 

Lance looked at his omega worriedly. 

Allura placed her hand on the raven’s shoulder. Keith lifted his head enough to look at her. “Let’s leave the boys to finish. How about I show you around?”

Keith stood as Allura did, following her out of the kitchen. Lotor’s house was modest. It was a four bedroom estate with two floors. There was a pool and a hot tube. Allura even showed him her favorite part, the jacuzzi tub in the master bedroom. It was cozy and big enough for the small family. 

The last room she led him to was Ella’s nursery. 

The walls were painted a light, almost white, pink. The crib was white with pink lace bedding. A white rocking chair next to the crib with a dresser and changing table on the other side. It was simple and yet so Allura.

“Is it to dull? I feel like she doesn't like it”

Keith shook his head. “Not at all. I have no room to talk though. The night sky is painted on Nova’s ceiling. “

Allura smiled. “You know Lance painted that? “

Keith’s eyes went wide. “What? It’s so good. I didn’t know he could paint.”

“He used to paint in high school. At least that’s what he told me. I’ve seen a few of them. His mom has them hanging up back in Cuba. He hasn’t painted since he took over the company.”

Keith smiled softly. He really didn’t know what he did to deserve Lance. 

Allura took Keith’s hand. “Come on. Something tells me the boy’s are going to take much longer than needed. And I don’t know about you but I'm starving.”

“Same. Lance didn’t let me eat breakfast this morning.” 

“Come. I’ll show you my stash.”

They made their way to Allura’s greenhouse. She had a mini fridge with sodas and a small cooler filled with chips and cookies. 

Keith finished munching on a chip before looking at Allura. “Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.” 

“How do I become more… omega?" 

Allura’s face softened. She grabbed Keith’s hands in hers. “Don’t worry too much about it. Lance will fix everything.”

“I don’t need him to fight all my battles Lura. He’s done so much for me and Nova. I need to do something for him, and if that’s changing to me more of an omega, then so be it.”

Allura shook her head as she saw the determination in Keith’s eyes. “He likes you for you. Remember that. I’ll help you but you have to promise me that you’ll stay true to yourself.”

Keith nodded. “I promise.”

"Alright then." Allura led him back inside the house and to her room. "We'll start with the basics."

 

Downstairs, the alphas had stopped cooking and were instead going through take out menus. 

“So what are you going to do about the whole Alfor deal?” 

Lance sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I have less than two weeks to figure something out.” 

“You know Allura and I are always willing to help. Just let us know and we’ll be there.”

“I know. I’m grateful but, this is my problem you know. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want Keith to change. He shouldn’t have to change who he is… but… I can’t lose him. Even thinking about it hurts.”

“He doesn't need to change. Just… act differently in public. Allura does. You know that better than anyone.”

Lance laughed. Memories of Allura insulting Alphas behind closed doors, flowing through his head. 

He sighed, his face becoming more serious. "Can I ask for some advice?"

Lotor looked at his friend in concern. "Of course my friend. "

"Alfor gave me the contact information for Krolia Kogane."

Lotor's eyes widened. "Isn't that Keith's mother?"

Lance nodded. "I don't know if I should tell him or not. I mean… from what he's told me, she left him… why should I give her a chance to hurt him again?"

"But?"

The cuban sighed. "She is his mother… and maybe she has a good reason for leaving him. I also feel like it's Keith's decision in the end."

Lotor pondered for a bit. "Maybe have a meeting with her? See what her intentions are before asking Keith if he wants to meet her. That way you give Keith that freedom but you also know he's not going to get hurt. "

Lance slowly nodded. "Maybe. Thanks Lotor."

"Anytime."

Both me went silent until Lance spoke.

“So how do you feel about Panda’s?”

 

Lance didn’t know what he expected when he went to fetch Allura and Keith for lunch. This was not it. 

Keith looked at him, eyes wide and a blush coloring his cheeks. “I can explain…”

Lance cleared his throat. “Not that I don't like… whatever this is.” Lance gestured with his hand. “But what exactly is… this.” 

Keith was standing in the middle of Allura and Lotor’s room. Silver glittery heels on his feet and he tried to hold his balance to walk. Allura was holding on to his arm to guide him. 

“Um…”

“Keith wanted me to help him impress my father. We decided to start with the basics.”

“Basics?” Lance looked Keith up and down. Keith looked at the ground in embarrassment. 

“Omega’s walk with poise and grace. If he can do that in heels, then it should be a piece of cake in dress shoes.”

“Makes sense…” Lance trailed his eyes down Keith’s legs. Oh how he wished the omega wasn’t wearing jeans. He wanted to see the way his muscles flexed in those heels. 

“Well.” Allura clapped her hands. “ I smell food and I am absolutely famished. So I will meet you both downstairs." With that the omega left the room, leaving the two men alone. 

Lance chuckled. "I'm not gonna lie, I didn't think this would be an actual turn on." 

Keith glared at Lance before holding his hands out. "Help me get out of these." 

Lance placed the omegas arms around his neck, holding Keith's weight as the omega slowly stepped out of the heels. When Keith was back to his normal height, Lance leaned down to kiss him. Keith kissed him back before pulling away as his stomach rumbled. 

"Come on. Let's go eat." Lance led them downstairs to the dining room. An array of Chinese food laid on the table. Keith had to keep himself from ravaging the orange chicken that Lance placed in front of him. 

He settled for stuffing a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth. He almost moaned in contentment as he was finally fed. Lance shook his head and dug into his own food, pausing when he felt a small hand tug on his pant leg. 

"Da!" The pup stretched her arms up, a signal that she wanted to be picked up. Lance picked her up, placing her on his lap. The little girl rubbed at her sleep filled eyes. She had been napping all day, something Keith found weird but brushed it off. 

Nova laid her little head against Lance's chest, drifting off again. 

"You want some food baby girl?" Lance asked, scooping a small amount of rice and placing it in front of the pup. She shook her head, almost making the rice spill. 

"Give her to me." Keith stood from the table, holding her hands out for the pup. She shook her head, hiding her face in Lance's chest. 

Keith picked her up. She whimpered but lay her head against him. 

"Jesus Noe. You're burning up." Keith placed his hand on her tiny forehead. 

Lance stood up, placing his hand on her nape. "Mi pobre niña." He turned to look at the other couple. "Sorry guys. We're gonna have to cut this short."

Allura shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Go get her checked out."

Lotor stood. "Here let me pack up the food for you." 

"Thanks." Lance went to help. 

Keith grabbed Nova's bag and headed out to the car, Lance soon following. 

Instead of going home, Lance drove them into the city. 

"Where are we going?"

"Hospital."

"Why?"

"Nova has a fever."

Keith stared at Lance. The alpha was being completely serious. 

"Go to Walgreens."

"No."

"They have a clinic."

"Hospital is better."

"You're an idiot. They're going to laugh at us."

Lance didn't say anything. He continued driving and Keith sighed. He really didn't want to be in the emergency room again. 

Soon they were parking and walking through the automatic doors. Keith held Nova as small coughs shook her small form. 

A panicked whimper slipped from his mouth, making Lance stop and look back at him. 

"Go." Keith waved him off. Lance studied him before walking up to the nurses desk. 

The omega eyed the waiting area. There weren't many people. A few were obviously sick. 

Keith jumped at the hand on his lower back. 

"Come on. We have to wait." Lance led him to some seats away from the majority of people. 

Nova clung to Keith tighter as he sat down. Lance pulled his coat off and draped it over them. Normally Keith would have glared at the alpha, seeing as it was freezing, but it helped Nova stop shivering.

Soon a nurse was calling them to the back. Keith eyed Lance.

Lance shrugged and led them to the door. Keith ignored the glares. 

It didn't take long for a doctor to come and see them. Keith had a hunch Lance had something to do with it but he tried not to care. He was worried for his baby. 


	24. Chapter 24

The doctor told them it was a cold. They were sent home with a list of appropriate medications that Nova could take for the fever and coughing. 

As soon as they had gotten home, Keith had gone to change the pup into some pajamas. As he changed her, Lance pushed her crib out of the room into Keith's. 

The omega gave him a look but didn't question it. 

He placed Nova in her crib as he changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, the pup crying and reaching for him. He finished and picked her up again, laying in the bed with her. 

Lance came back in with a spoon. 

"Open up Noe."

The pup shook her head and clung closer to Keith. Lance tried to distract her with helicopter noises and movements. The girl just stared at her father's crazy antics. 

Keith shook his head, chuckling. "Give me that before you fling it everywhere. "

"I got it." Lance tried once again. Nova pushed the spoon away, flinging it all over Lance's face.

Keith laughed as Lance rubbed the liquid off his face. “I told you.”

Lance hummed and poured out some more. Keith pushed Nova’s cheeks together, opening her mouth open long enough for Lance to shove the spoon in.  The pup started crying as soon as he was done. 

Keith rubbed her back. “You’re okay baby.” She hid her face in his neck  

Lance made himself comfortable next to the two. Keith leaned into him as Lance wrapped an arm around him. They stayed like that until Nova fell asleep. Keith laid her down between the two of them, reaching over to the night stand to grab the tv remote. He handed it to Lance who turned on Disney plus and played the first Captain America movie. Keith made it halfway through the movie before falling asleep.

 

They were woken up to Nova's coughs. Keith whimpered as they shook the pups body and sounded too wet for his liking. Lance checked the time, grabbing the cough medicine when he was positive enough time had passed. Once she had been given the proper dosage, she snuggled up to Keith. He held her close, nosing at her hair and giving off a soothing scent. 

Lance wrapped an arm around both of them, letting out a soft grumbling to soothe them. The cuban buried his nose in raven hair and smiled when soft purrs escaped from the omega. 

 

Keith groaned as Nova's cries woke him up. He pulled the covers over his head, kicking Lance's leg. "Your daughter." 

"You had her. She's yours."

"I got up last time." Keith whined. 

Lance sat up, running a hand through his hair. "What time is it." A quick look at the clock showed it was two in the morning. He'd been asleep for an hour and a half. He groaned and got out of bed, walking over to the crib.

Nova stared up at him. Her big purple eyes full of tears. 

"Ven aquí mi niña." He picked her up, walking back to the bed. She stopped crying, coughing instead. 

Keith reached over to the nightstand, turning the lamp on and grabbing the cough medicine. Lance sat down, placing the pup between them. Keith poured the right amount out into a baby spoon and gave it to the pup. Lance laid down and rubbed Nova's back. It was just a waiting game now. Eventually Nova would fall asleep, hopefully long enough for the grown ups to get some sleep. 

The alpha drifted to sleep. 

Eventually Nova laid down next to Keith, snuggling up to him. He held her close, letting sleep overtake him again.

When he woke up again, Nova and Lance were gone. He sat up, looking around for the pair. He sniffed the air, their scents still strong. They hadn't been gone for too long. The omega stood from the bed and followed the scent of his family. 

He found them in the living room staring out the wall length windows. Outside the sky was gray but what surprised the omega was the small white flurries falling gracefully from the sky. The raven had seen snow very few times in his life. When it did snow, it never stuck for more than a few hours. 

Now it was coming down, sticking to the earth and piling up. 

“Woah.”

“Yeah. It’s beautiful. I never get to see it much. I’ve seen it a couple of times when I went on business trips.”

“It always sleets here. Whatever snow we get, melts within a few hours.”

Nova was fascinated with the falling flurries. She pointed at one as it fell, pointing at another when they fell out of view. The alpha handed the pup to her father. 

“You want some hot chocolate?”

Keith only nodded. Lance left them to go make the hot chocolate. Keith kept watching the snow fall with Nova until Lance came to grab them. Keith put Nova in her high chair, much to her dissatisfaction, and went to make her a bottle with orange juice. 

Keith grabbed his mug and took a drink from it. The hot liquid felt good on his throat. He didn’t mention it to Lance, but his throat hurt a bit. 

They spent the day watching disney movies with Nova. She slept through some of them but the adults didn't mind. Especially Keith who hadn't seen some of the newer ones. Keith fell asleep halfway through Moana, only to wake up hours later shaking. 

He couldn't smell Lance's scent anywhere. He sniffed the air, only to not smell anything through a stuffed up nose. 

Keith whined, grabbing the attention of Lance who was in the kitchen. The alpha quickly walked over and kneeled on the floor. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Blue eyes scanned the omega for an injury. 

Keith responded by shoving his nose into Lance's neck against the alpha's scent gland. He took a deep breath, only to start coughing. Lance slowly rubbed Keith's back as the omega tried to catch his breath. 

"Let's get you to bed." 

The raven only nodded, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck when the alpha picked him up bridal style. 

Lance carried the omega to his room down the hall. As soon as he laid the raven down, Keith snuggled up under the covers. 

Lance sat on the edge of the bed, pushing Keith's hair up as he felt his forehead. 

The alpha sighed. The omega was burning up. 

"I'm gonna go grab Nova and bring you some medicine. Are you hungry. I can make you some soup." 

Keith shook his head. "Stay." 

The alpha leaned down to kiss the ravens temple. "I'll be right back. I promise cariño." Lance ignored the small whimpers as he went to get their pup from her room. 

Keith closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

Lance sighed as his omega ran to the bathroom for the fifth time that day. He stood from the bed, putting his work to the side as he followed the younger male. He grabbed a hair tie from his counter and pulled Keith's hair back into a ponytail as the omega threw up his lunch. 

The omega leaned against the wall. Lance wiped his mouth with a baby wipe and handed him a glass of water.  

Keith mumbled his thanks before drinking the water.

Keith stood up and made his way to the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. 

Lance went back out to the room, checking on Nova who was taking a nap. The pup was much better now, having only been sick for a few days. Unfortunately for Keith, his sickness was hitting him full force. 

Said omega stumbled out of the bathroom and into the bed. Well nest at this point. The omega had thrown every pillow and blanket he could find on the bed. Lance had not expected Keith to be so clingy when sick. If the alpha wasn't in the omega's sight, Keith would whine. 

A whine broke through the silence of the room and Lance took that as his cue to get back in the bed. 

"You're so needy."

Keith growled. 

Lance laughed. "Love you too, amor." Lance ran his hand through black locks as Keith snuggled up to him. Lance cooed, hoping to make Keith more comfortable. As soon as the omega was asleep, Lance went back to his work. 

He had just gotten back into his report when Nova started to cry. 

Lance let his head hit the headboard. 

It was going to be a long week.


	25. Chapter 25

The Alpha stared at the small business card in front of him. He'd memorized the number hours  ago, having stared at the card since he'd come to work. The card weighed heavy on his mind. He hadn't told Keith. He knew he should, seeing as this matter involved the omega, but Lance wanted to protect him. He sighed as he picked up the phone again. 

* * *

Lance stared at the alpha in front of him. Her presence demanded attention and respect and Lance felt small. He messed with his tie, fixing it although it was sitting correctly. 

The woman stared back. Her piercing amethyst eyes looking into his very soul.

Keith was the exact copy of his mother.

Lance cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming on such a short notice. I know you must be busy with Kolivan's company."

"It involves my son. Work can wait."

"Look Mrs. Kogane. Keith doesn't know I'm talking to you. If he did, I'm sure he'd be pissed. I mean, you abandoned him and  _ now _ you want to be in his life again… I just dont think it's a good idea."

Shock crossed the women's features before turning to anger. "Abandoned? I never abandoned my son. He was taken from me."

Lance looked confused. "He told me his grandparents left him at the orphanage." 

Krolia opened her mouth but closed it. She pondered Lance's words before speaking. "My parents took him out for the day… he got lost...they couldn't find him. We looked everywhere but… why would they…I love my son… I would never have left him." 

Lance knew she wasn't lying. Her eyes were filled with a sadness that couldn't be faked. 

"I can't promise you that he'll want to see you, but I'll try."

Krolia nodded. "Thank you Lance." 

At that moment, the door to Lance's office opened. He wasn't expecting any guests. 

Nova ran inside and over to Lance. 

"Dada." 

Lance looked up as a mop of dark hair followed. 

"I know you said you were gonna be busy so I figured I'd bring fo…" Keith was cut off by the sight of the woman sitting in Lance's office.

"Mom?"

Krolia stood up and ran over to her son. "Keith!" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. 

Keith was frozen. He didn't know what to do. He'd missed his mom but she had abandoned him. 

She smelled so nice and familiar. 

He pulled away. Krolia looked upset but she understood. 

"You left me…"

"No Keith. I would never." She sighed. "Your grandparents… they told me you went missing. I was devastated. I never stopped looking for you sweetheart. I'm so sorry Keith." 

She sounded sincere and Keith wanted to believe her. He wanted his mother. 

"I should probably go. I know this is a shock to you." She handed Keith a card. "I want to make up for lost time. I want to be a part of your life. Please just… consider seeing me. " She gave a parting nod to Lance before leaving with a longing look to Keith. 

Keith turned on Lance. Lance ducked his head behind Nova who was sitting on his desk. 

"Lance."

"Don't be mad."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?"

"I don't. Alfor does. He gave me her contact info. She wanted to meet you but… I wanted to make sure she wasn't here to hurt you again."

"That's not your decision to make. What if I didn't want to meet her and then you force me too." Keith tried to keep from yelling for Nova's sake, but his voice and scent rose in anger and hurt. 

"I wasn't going to force you to meet her. I just wanted to test the waters before I trusted her around you." Lance kept his anger at bay. An angry omega was never a good thing. 

Keith gave a humourless chuckle. "Oh so you're trying to control who I can and can't talk to now? Good to know you still have some alpha left in you. "

Lance bit back a growl. "That's not… I'm not trying to control you. This has nothing to do with that."

"But if this meeting went wrong, you wouldn't have told me." 

"I…" Lance ran a hand through his hair. "Keith I didn't…I'm sorry."

The omega shook his head. "Don't. Just don't." Lance could hear the tears in Keith's voice. 

"Keith." 

The omega in question placed the bag of food on Lance's desk and picked Nova up. 

"Keith." Lance reached for the raven's wrist. 

"Don't touch me!" Keith growled. 

Lance flinched and dropped his hand into his lap. 

Nova looked at each of her father's before looking at Keith. "Da?"

"Come on Noe." Keith rubbed the tears from his eyes and turned to walk out the door. 

Lance dropped his head on his desk. Without even trying, he'd fucked up. 

* * *

Keith fiddled with the collar around his neck. He was nervous. He'd be actually meeting his mom today. It had been two days since the whole fiasco and Krolia had agreed to meet him at a small cafe close to Lance's building.

Keith was still giving Lance the silent treatment. The poor alpha had made many attempts to apologize, but Keith hadn't given him the chance. The omega knew he was probably taking it too far, but he was still a bit peeved. 

The chair across from him was pulled back and Krolia sat down. 

"Thank you for meeting with me." 

Keith nodded. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course I would come. You must have a lot of questions."

Keith shrugged. He took a sip of his water before answering. "I mean… you said you didn't know I was left at the orphanage."

Krolia sighed. "Your grandparents told me they were taking you out for the day. They worked a lot and so their days off were special to you. They were supposed to take you to a fair that happened to be in town. Mom said your hand slipped from hers walking through a big crowd. They said they looked everywhere for you. " The alpha stopped as she brushed some tears away. "We called the police. They closed the case after a few months. They said there wasn't enough evidence to go on. "

Keith didn't know what to say. If it had been Nova, he would have been wracked with grief. Krolia looked the way Keith would imagine. She wiped a few tears away. 

"Sorry. I'm usually more composed." 

Keith made a decision.

He slowly stood from his chair, walking around the table to hug his mom. She was shocked at first but hugged her son back. Keith let her familiar scent consume him. It wasn't as comforting as Lance's, but it was almost as good. 

Keith pulled back and took his seat. 

Krolia wiped her eyes and took a sip of her water. "What is Lance like. I've heard he's good to omegas. I was always so worried you were with some horrible alpha."

"You wouldn't have been wrong."

His mother gave him a look.

"Lance isn't my first alpha...I was owned by Sendak Diabal first." 

Krolia's eyes narrowed. "Please tell me that asswipe didn't touch you."

Keith pulled his phone from his pocket, laying it in front of the woman. “Her name’s Nova.”

Anger flashed in the woman’s eyes before melting into adoration at seeing the pup. She looked so much like her son. “She’s beautiful.”

“Only good thing that came from that bastard.” Keith took his phone back. 

“I feel as if this is my fault.”

“How?”

Krolia sighed. “Sendak and I have history. We were actually supposed to get married. Arranged marriage.” She answered when Keith’s eyes went wide. “I hated him even back then. His family wanted more power so they decided to marry him off. I broke it off when I met your father. Sendak wasn’t too happy with that. “

“It’s not your fault mom. You couldn’t have known what was going to happen. Besides, he just picked me up from the orphanage one day. I doubt he even knew I existed until then.”

Krolia nodded, not all the way convinced. She knew Sendak. He was never predictable. 

They talked about both of their lives. Krolia had to hold back her anger a few times. She hated what Keith had to go through. 

Eventually it started to get dark. They decided to get together again but this time with Lance and Nova. Krolia wanted to meet her granddaughter. 

Keith waved as his mother drove off. She kept insisting on taking him home, but he was only a few blocks from Lance's work and knew the alpha would still be there. He needed to apologize anyway. He assured her that he would be fine. There were still people walking about the city and he had his collar and cellphone. 

He started making his way to his alpha. Snow still covered the ground and more was coming down. He zipped his jacket closed, really wishing he had stolen one of Lance's peacoats. His leather one didn't keep the chill out, even with a hoodie underneath. 

He came to a stop at the first crosswalk. Pressing the button, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. This light really needed to change.

"Cold out isn't it?" 

"Uh huh." 

"You know, an omega like you shouldn't be out here alone so late. Anything could happen. Isn't that right...Keith."

The omega's head snapped up. He hadn't been paying attention, assuming some stranger wanted to make small talk. This was no stranger. 

His eyes narrowed at the older man, a growl building in his throat. 

Sendak chuckled. The omega's reaction funny to him. 

"Stay the fuck away from me." 

The older man shook his head. "You would think that alpha of yours would teach you some manners." The light turned and Sendak started to walk in a different direction. "Tell Lance I said hi. Oh, and tell him to buy you a warmer jacket. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold and pass it to that daughter of yours."

As soon as Sendak was out of sight, Keith booked it to Lance's office. He didn't stop until he was safely inside the building and Romelle was rubbing his back, ushering him over to her chair. 

"Oh my! Keith are you okay?! Someone call Lance!"

Keith took deep breaths trying to calm himself. "It's okay. I got scared and ran here. I'm fine." 

"Don't lie to me Keith." Romelle glared at him. 

He tried to smile. "I'm okay Rommie." 

The blonde didn't look convinced,  but backed off anyway. "Let me get you a drink. You're freezing."

Keith nodded and the blonde rushed off. Other omegas gave him worried looks but he waved them off. He still didn't get this whole head omega thing, but he didn't want them to worry.

The smell of coffee alerted him of Romelle's presence. She handed him the hot drink and he took a small sip. 

"Thank you."

"Anytime." 

Keith heard him before he smelled him. The sound of hurried footsteps got louder and louder as the person approached, stopping in front of the pair. 

A needy whine escaped Keith's mouth as he threw himself at Lance. He didn't care about the fight anymore, he just wanted his alpha. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of Krolia's past. 
> 
> Also go check out Gay_Anime_Shipper's story inspired by this one.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750145/chapters/51891220

By the time Krolia was ten, she knew she would someday have to marry a man she didn't love. Her parents had introduced her to her future husband at her ninth birthday party. She had taken an instant dislike to the teen. He was five years older than her and held himself on a pedestal. He acted as if everyone was beneath him and treated any staff as if they were his personal slaves. 

When she turned fifteen, he expected her to become his. 

After her parents set up a date for them, he tried to sleep with her in the back of his maserati.  She had slapped him across the face. 

After that she didn’t want anything to do with him until she had to be forcefully pushed down the aisle. He made multiple attempts to apologise, sending her flowers and jewelry that cost more than it should. Krolia just ignored his advances, focusing on school and someday taking over the empire her parents had built. 

Easier said than done. 

Alfor was a close friend of them both. He often tried to get Krolia to give the older man a chance. She never took the bait and most of their conversations ended with an argument. Alfor eventually graduated and Krolia never saw him again outside of social gatherings. She was free from all things Sendak.

Then she herself turned eighteen and graduated.

She begged her parents to let her go to college before they married her off and Sendak took that opportunity away. 

When she was twenty, things changed. 

She was supposed to meet her parents for dinner, but as she drove down the backroads of Marmora, she crashed into a tree after avoiding a deer in the road. Luckily for her, she happened to crash in front of a house. The houses out here were ranch style and had few houses lining the street. 

The omega who opened the door changed Krolia's life. 

Dallas was not what she had been expecting. He was twenty-one and lived with his parents. He helped around the ranch with the animals and heavy workload. He didn't let his omega status stop him from working hard. 

That night he had helped to pushed her car off the road and into his shed. They had talked about anything and everything as he looked over the damage to her car. When he smiled at her, she felt her heart clench. 

Krolia made any excuse she could, to visit the omega. 

After four months, the two started dating. 

Krolia's parents hadn't been happy. They eventually accepted Dallas into their family when they saw how happy he made their daughter. 

It wasn't long before they were expecting. They were excited. They had made so many plans for their future with their baby. 

Dallas wanted the gender to be a surprise. Krolia reluctantly agreed, despite wanting to get everything ready. They hadn't decided on names. Krolia wanting a good strong name for their child. Dallas wanted to name them after his grandparents. They agreed to disagree until they finally met their child. 

The day finally came. 

It was supposed to be a happy day. 

She had just followed the nurse, wanting to watch her son being bathed and dressed. She should never have left. She blames herself. Should have noticed something was wrong. 

They said he died from blood loss. 

Krolia didn't believe it. 

She didn't want to believe it.

He was gone.

Keith. That had been the name Dallas had chosen for a boy. The name of his grandfather. He had been a good man according to Dallas. As Krolia held the small raven in her arms, she couldn't think of a better name. 

Keith was her whole world. 

She made sure he had the finest education, newest clothes, and anything he desired. She missed Dallas dearly, but seeing Keith smile, she couldn't regret having this child. 

The happiness didn't last long. 

With Dallas gone, Krolia was betrothed to Sendak once more. Keith had the misfortune of meeting the man at two years old. Krolia had been pissed when she came home to see that animal holding her son. Her parents had gotten an earful. Krolia made sure to keep Sendak far away from Keith. Any meeting with him, was held away from the Kogane home and Keith was never present. Eventually Krolia's parents ended the engagement. They never told her why. 

She should have pushed them to tell her. 

The years passed and as Keith grew, Krolia became worried.  Her son was thinner and shorter than the other kids she knew. He didn't show interest in sports or anything that had to do with physical labor. He spent his free time reading and finishing his coursework.

The signs were there. 

She didn't care. He was her son and she loved him no matter what he presented as. 

They were on their way home when Keith gave an excited noise of surprise. "Mom what's that?!" The eight year old pointed through the tinted window. Krolia chuckled as the pup pressed his face against the glass. 

"That's the annual summer fair." 

" Annual? But that means every year. I've never saw it before." 

"Seen love. 

"I've never  _ seen _ it before."

The alpha shook her head at his attitude. "You've never seen it because it's usually on the other side of the city and I don't like you being on that side."  It was where a lot of Sendak's 'friends' worked.

Keith continued to stare at the colorful rides until they were too far away to be seen. Krolia observed her son, seeing the deflated look on his face before he masked it with a neutral expression.

"How about this? You do well on that test you have this week, and we can go to the fair. "

Keith's eyes lit up. "Really momma?"

Krolia nodded. 

The rest of the ride was filled with Keith's excited voice as he talked about what he wanted to do at the fair. Even her parents were not saved from his excitement. As soon as they were home, he ran inside to tell them the good news. 

Keith received an A. 

His tutor made sure to hang his mark up on the fridge for his mother to see when she came home that afternoon. 

Her parents said they would take him. They both had the day off, a rare occurrence, and said they wanted to spend time with their grandson. Keith was thrilled, not spending a lot of time with them, but he did wish his mom would go too. Either way the small raven was excited. 

"Be good. Stay with grandma and grandpa and remember your manners." 

"Yes momma." Keith clutched his stuffed hippo, he'd gotten from their zoo outing, close. "Will you take care of Mister Hippy? I don't want to lose him." Keith held the stuffed toy out to his mother. 

She kissed the child's head and hugged the toy to her heart. "I promise Mister Hippy will be safe and sound. I'm sure he'll miss you though." She booped her son's nose with the hippos, making him giggle. "Have fun love. I'll see you when you get back." 

The little boy hugged his mother tight before letting go and running out the door. "Bye mom!"

"Bye baby. I love you. Have fun but be careful."

"Love you too!" 

His smile was the last thing she would ever see of her son. 

They told her they had lost sight of him. 

Said he had slipped out of her hand as they went through a big crowd. 

They searched and searched.

He was gone. 

Her baby was gone. 


	27. Chapter 27

Lance frowned at the white envelope in his hands. The elegant handwriting, spelling out his name, seemed to mock him. 

"I don't know what mail ever did to you but, could you maybe not try to murder it at the breakfast table?"

Lance looked up at Keith who was feeding Nova some scrambled eggs. 

"Sorry." The alpha opened the envelope and pulled the contents out. It was an invitation to Alfor's Valentine's Day bash and a note. 

_ I look forward to seeing you and Keith again. _

"Alfor invited us to his Valentine's Day bash."

"I assume we're not going."

"I don't think we have a choice." Lance showed Keith the note. 

Keith sighed and looked away. "So I have about ten more days until…"

"He won't touch you."

"Lance…" 

"He won't. If he does, he's going to have a whole lot of legal problems thrown at him."

Keith looked at Lance who was looking down at the rest of his mail. He looked back at Nova.

"If this all goes south…"

"It won't."

Keith huff's. "If it does. Promise me that you'll take care of her."

Lance looked up at Keith and then at the pup. He was about to say that nothing would happen to him, but the look on Keith's face stopped the alpha. "You don't have to ask. You know I will."

Keith's eyes filled with tears. Nova noticed her father's distress and patted his cheek with her tiny hand. "Dada?" 

Keith pulled her out of her high chair and hugged her close. "She can't go back to him. She can't." 

Lance scooted his chair next to Keith's and pulled the omega to him. He hugged both of them close. "It's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to either of you. I promise." 

Keith let the tears fall. 

Lance could only hold his family and whisper reassurances to them. 

 

"Is this necessary?" 

Allura made eye contact with him in the mirrors reflection. "Yes."

Keith sighed. Allura and Lotor had been helping him train for Alfor's party. Allura had been teaching him how to walk, stand, and bow. Lotor had been helping with Keith's interactions. 

Now Allura was using him as a life sized barbie doll. "We have to find the perfect outfit. Dad will be blown away with the new you." 

Lance snorted from where he sat going over some paperwork. Allura shot him a look before going back to looking at the different choices.

She held up a dark gray and purple outfit. "This one brings out your eyes, but…" she held up another red assemble. "You look good in red. What do you think Lance?" 

"They both look good?" 

Allura huffed. "Men." 

Keith laughed and smirked at Lance when the alpha pouted. It sent a shiver of arousal down Lance's spine. When was the last time they had sex? Lance deemed it had been too long. 

"Lotor." The alpha in question looked up from his phone.

"Yes love?"

"Red or Gray?"

Lotor looked at the two outfits. "Red?" 

Allura rolled her eyes. "You don't sound so sure."

"You know I'm bad at this. You had to pick out my wedding tux."

"True." Allura smiled at the memory. 

Keith looked at the two outfits. They were both nice and looked hella expensive. He pulled his phone out and took a picture of each outfit before sending it to his mother. Might as well ask an expert.

She answered almost immediately.

_ From: Krolia  _

_ Gray.  _

_ Received at 2:26pm _

**To: Krolia**

**Cool. Thanks.**

**Sent: 2:27**

_ From: Krolia _

_ You can do this. I believe in you.  _

_ Received at 2:27 _

 

Keith smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. "Gray." 

Allura eyed both outfits again before handing it to Keith. "Go try it on."

Keith took the hanger from Allura and went to change. It was different from what he normally would wear, but he figured that was the point. Luka of course had designed the outfits and was eagerly waiting for pictures from Allura. 

He looked at himself in the mirror before walking back out. The room fell silent as three pairs of eyes stared at him.

He nervously played with the hem of the blazer. "Um…"

Allura clapped her hands together. "You're perfect."

 

A tan hand came to rest on a small pale one. "Stop fidgeting. You're going to do great. You've practiced and it's only for one night. You can do this."

The raven sighed and looked back up to the familiar house. He hated this house. Nothing but bad memories. He gripped Lance's hand and looked him in the eyes. 

"I love you. Remember that."

Lance squeezed his hand back. "I love you too. It's going to be okay. I won't let him take you." Lance gave him a chaste kiss. "Ready?"

Keith nodded and opened the door. He let go of Lance's hand, only to interlace their fingers when Lance was back at his side. They made their way inside, a doorman man taking their coats at the door. Keith had stolen one of Lance's. He figured a leather jacket would be too much. Plus, Lance's jacket surrounded him in the alpha's scent. 

Lance led them down the hall to the party. People looked at the pair. Some held judgment, others looked at Keith with desire. Lance had caught on to the looks. Ignoring the judging and growling at the rest. 

"Ah, Lance. I'm glad you could make it." Alfor's voice rang through the air. Lance stopped and turned to the older man. 

"Alfor."

The man eyed the couple. Lance held his gaze with hatred while Keith kept his gaze to the floor. The omega lifted his gaze long enough to bow and mutter out a greeting. The older alpha was honestly caught off guard. 

"Did you need something? If not, if you'll excuse me. I had to postpone  _ our _ plans for this. So I would like to enjoy Valentine's Day  _ alone _ , with my boyfriend. " Lance didn't wait for a reply before he pulled Keith away. 

The alpha led them over to a secluded corner. The omega rubbed at his wrist where Lance had gripped him. Lance's eyes filled with worry. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Lance took Keith's hand and massaged the omega's wrist. "Are you hungry? I can grab us something from the buffet table." 

"I'll come with you. " 

Lance started to argue but saw the look in Keith's eyes. The way he pleaded to stay by Lance's side. 

The alpha nodded. "Okay." He took Keith's hand again, this time gently. They made their way to the table, stopping to say hi to a few people Lance knew. Keith kept his head down, didn't talk unless talked to, and made sure to be respectful. Even if they made lewd comments about his body. He cursed Luka and his outfit. 

The dark gray suit was almost skin tight. His sides were cut out and replaced with see through mesh. Purple swirls swam across the mesh in an intricate pattern. It was obvious that his outfit was causing some alphas to stare. Lance frowned again and pulled Keith closer, his scent raising in warning. 

“Keith. Lance.” 

Keith tensed at the voice. He bit back a snarl and looked up at the alpha in front of them. Sendak smiled at them. 

“Mr. Diabal.” Keith greeted. He bowed his head and stepped back behind Lance. Sendak’s eyes shone with something Lance didn’t like.

“Sendak. I’m surprised to see you at one of Alfor’s parties.”

“Ah yes. We’ve known each other a long time. I’ve never been able to make it but, he promised today wouldn’t disappoint.” Sendak’s eyes never left the omega. He ran his eyes along the raven’s body. Knowing what hid underneath those clothes, it had Sendak’s mouth watering. He had to wait though. He couldn't rush this. 

Lance pushed Keith behind him some more, blocking Sendak’s view. The way the older alpha looked at Keith was sending shivers down Lance’s spine. His instincts were telling him to protect. To fight anything that was a danger to his beloved. 

“Well I hope you enjoy.” Lance turned away, ending the conversation. He made sure to keep Keith out of Sendak’s view as the omega filled a plate with food. Lance’s eyes never left the older man until Sendak disappeared into the crowd. Lance sighed and looked down at his omega. 

“Keith…”

“Yeah?...” The omega answered with a mouth full of food. 

“I thought you were hungry?”

“I am?”

Lance looked at the omega’s plate. It was filled with nothing but sweets and a lot of chocolate covered strawberries. Keith looked at him with an innocent expression. Lance laughed and shook his head. He’d let Keith enjoy his ‘food’.

More people came to talk to Lance. Lance was super proud of how Keith was acting. Lance was in deep conversation with a client when he felt Keith's weight on him. He looked down to see the raven fighting to stay awake. He finished up his conversation and shook Keith gently. 

"Cariño, how about we go home?"

Keith turned sleepy eyes towards Lance. "Okay."

Lance led Keith back to the entrance to grab their coats. Once they were back at Lance's car, he drove them home. Keith falling asleep almost instantly. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late. I've been super busy with the holidays and switching jobs. But have some fluff. We're going to get into the plot soon and... shit is gonna get dark.

The sound of dress shoes tapped against the marbled floors as hurried footsteps made their way to their destination. A door opened and then closed. 

"Drink?" A deep voice rang from the other side of the room, followed by the sound of a liquid being poured. 

"Did you get what you wanted?" 

"Hmmm… it was an interesting party that's for sure."

The first voice huffed. "I don't want to be apart of this anymore. Finish this own your own." 

The other man took a drink from his glass. "You'll do as I say."

"I won't. Not anymore."

"Remember who helped put you in office. I can take you right back out. " He placed his drink on the table. "Wonderful party. I'll be keeping in touch." With that, the man left. 

 

The sound of screaming could be heard from behind the closed door. It was followed by giggles and the muffled sound of the cuban's voice. Keith ignored it and let the hot water run down his shoulders and back. He let out a quiet moan as the stress from today was slowly washed away and his muscles could relax. 

The sound of the door opening pulled Keith back to reality.

"You okay? You've been in there for awhile." 

"I'm fine." The raven hadn't realized he'd been zoned out that long. 

"Okay. Just making sure." Lance left Keith in peace again. 

The omega quickly finished his shower before wrapping a towel around his waist and walking into the bedroom. He walked into the walk in closet, stopping when he came to his clothes. He'd finally moved almost all his possessions into Lance's room. 

Their room. 

It was still a shock to Keith that he had someone to love him and actually want to share a life with him. 

Gentle fingers softly ran up the omega's sides and up his back to his shoulders. Keith moaned as Lance added pressure and started to massage his shoulders. 

"I'm sorry you were so stressed." 

"It's fine. Everything turned out fine in the end." 

"Still."  Lance placed a kiss on the back of the omega's neck. 

Keith closed his eyes and let out a purr, edging Lance on. The alpha trailed kisses from the back of Keith's neck, down his throat, and along his shoulder. The raven leaned back against Lance's chest. Lance kept up the ministrations and eventually settled for sucking on Keith's scent gland. 

Keith leaned his head back against Lance's shoulder, giving the alpha more room. 

"Tu. Eres. Mío." Lance growled out between kisses.

"All yours." 

Lance's hand trailed down his sides, past his stomach and pulled at the towel. 

Keith shivered as air hit his now exposed skin. 

Tan fingers gently wrapped around Keith's member, tugging gently and pulling out a moan from the male. 

Lance started up a rhythm, jerking Keith off.

"No...Nova…" Keith managed to breathe out before being cut off by another moan. 

"She's asleep. You were in the shower for over an hour." 

Keith let out another breathless moan as Lance picked up his pace. The pressure was starting to become too much and Keith whined, making Lance stop. 

"I need you.. to...fuck me." 

That was all Lance needed to hear. He picked up the omega bridal style and hurriedly walked to the bed. Gently he laid Keith down. Keith looked up at the man hovering over him. Lance's eyes were soft and full of love. It made his inner omega preen at the affliction.

"I love you." 

Keith wanted to cry. "I love you too." His voice cracked, heavy with emotion. 

Lance just smiled and kissed away a stray tear. Keith wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck as Lance kissed him passionately deep. 

The next morning came too soon. Keith groaned as Lance's alarm blared through the still dark room. He felt like he'd just gotten to sleep, and knowing Lance usually woke up at five in the morning, he'd only been asleep for two hours. 

The room fell silent and Keith welcomed sleep again, until the rustling of sheets alerted him. Without opening his eyes, he whined. 

The bed shifted and a pair of lips kissed his temple. "Go back to sleep love." 

Keith grabbed at his alpha, which was difficult seeing as Lance was naked. 

"Keith no. I have to go. I have a meeting that I can't miss. I'm sorry." 

The omega whined again. 

"Sleep. I'll be back before you know it."

Keith pouted but let him go. Soon the sound of the shower lulled Keith back to sleep.

 

He was bored. 

There was only so much fun to be had playing with a toddler. All the pup wanted to do was play hide and seek, play with blocks, or have an exciting game of peek a boo.

He missed being surrounded by people. Sure he could talk to the other omegas in the house, but they were younger and tended to stick together. He missed actual conversations and not the babbling Nova often spoke to him with.  

Lance was busy at work. His mom was probably busy too. Pidge was off at some convention with Hunk and Hunk's girlfriend Shay. Adam and Shiro worked. Malia had they day off to spend with her husband. 

He was alone. 

He sighed and plopped himself on the living room couch. Nova glanced at him before going back to toys. 

He turned the tv on and brought up Netflix. He might as well catch up on the show Lance had hooked him on. 

He was halfway through an episode when his phone beeped. Pidge had sent him a picture of her and Matt at the convention. He smiled at the picture before the phone was pulled from his fingers. He grabbed the phone back.

"Nova No." 

The tantrum that followed had Keith wishing even more for adult interaction. 

 

Lance rubbed a hand down his face as he walked to the front door. Today had been a long day. It didn't help that he'd had two hours of sleep. All he wanted was to take a nice hot shower and go straight to bed. 

The door opened to reveal a quiet house. Not unusual but Keith had gotten in the habit of welcoming Lance home after work. 

"Keith?"

…

"Babe?"

A crash sounded from the kitchen. "Fuck!"

Lance raised an eyebrow as he walked to the kitchen. He was met with the aroma of food and a pouting Keith. 

"Babe?"

The omega looked up from the shattered plate that now littered the kitchen floor. "I'm sorry."

Lance shook his head "It's just a plate. Are you okay? Did you cut yourself?" 

"I'm fine." The raven pulled the broom out of the pantry and started sweeping up the pieces of plate. 

Lance looked over at the food on the stove. "Did you cook?"

"It's just spaghetti. Nothing fancy. "

Lance kissed the top of his head. "Thank you. I appreciate it." 

Lance went to fix himself a bowl as Keith cleaned up the rest of the mess. Lance was halfway through his bowl when he noticed that Keith wasn't moving.

"Keith?"

Keith mumbled. 

"What?".

The omega sighed. "I want to get a job." 

The two stared at each other for what felt like eternity. 

Lance opened his mouth but closed it again. 

Keith took it as his cue to continue. "I'm so fucking lonely here all day. You leave and then I'm alone. It's so boring. I need to do something. I need to be doing something. I need to be talking to someone, not having one sided conversations with a baby." 

Lance considered Keith's words. "Okay."

Keith looked shocked, like he hadn't expected Lance to give in so easily. "Okay?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah. You can come to work with me tomorrow and see if there's a job you'd like. We can put Nova in day-"

"No." The omega cut him off. "I don't want to work for you."

"Okay? Where do you want to work?"

Keith shook his head. "I wanna do it by myself. I just need you to fill out the paperwork that gives me permission to work. I wanna get a job because  _ I  _ got it. Not because my alpha pulled some strings for me." 

Lance felt his heart swell with pride. "Okay love. Just give me the forms."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for kidnapping. Also the first half of the chapter is smut.

Keith stared at himself in the mirror. He looked how he felt. The tell tale signs of pre heat creeping up on him. His skin was warm to the touch, giving his skin a pinkish tint. His eyes were glossing over as his pupils slowly dilated. 

He scratched at his arm again, the itch under his skin becoming less bearable as the day wore on. 

With a splash of water, Keith walked back to the bed, stripping his clothes as he went. He left his boxers on incase one of the omegas needed something. He pulled the covers over his head, breathing in the scent of his alpha. The salty scent of the ocean calmed him enough to fall asleep. 

He woke up a few hours later in a cold sweat. His body burned with the desire to be filled by his alpha. He whimpered, curling in on himself as a cramp ran through his body. He laid there for awhile, shaking and whimpering before it became too much. He reached over to Lance's nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lube the alpha kept. The raven pulled his boxers down.He lathered his fingers with the stuff before reaching down, grabbing himself and slowly pumping. He let out a small moan as he got some kind of relief. 

He tried to fantasize that it was Lance pleasuring him, but it was no use. His hand was to small to pretend that the alpha was there. 

He whimpered as another cramp ran through his body. He needed his alpha. 

He looked at the clock. Lance wouldn't be home for another two hours. "Fuck!" He couldn't wait that long. He went back to trying to pleasure himself. His body quivered as he reached further and inserted a finger, thrusting it in and out, in a slow pace. He added a second when he loosened up, eventually adding a third. 

He moaned loudly as he curled his fingers and brushed against his sensitive spot. 

He whimpered. He was so close but it wasn't enough.

With shaking fingers, he texted Lance.

He didn't wait for a reply and went back to his attempt at getting off. 

 

Lance sped home. The ominous text he'd received from Keith played through his head. 

_ From: Kit-Kat _

_ Come home. NOW. _

_ Received 4:56 _

He had asked the omega what was wrong. He hadn't gotten a response. He pressed on the gas pedal, making the car go faster. He was almost home. He just hoped his family was safe. 

 

An omega in heat hadn't even crossed the Alpha's mind. He mentally slapped himself. He he should have known that Keith's heat was coming. It had been six months since the last one. 

Lance felt his pants grow tighter as the smell of heat and slick clouded his mind. 

"La...Lance..." Keith lifted his head.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling? You need me to get you anything?"

Keith shook his head and crawled to the edge of the bed. "Come here." 

Lance walked over, only to have Keith pull him down and straddle him. The omega's hands went straight to undoing Lance's belt and then pulling his slacks off of him. 

"Impatient are we?" 

"Shut up." Keith growled. Lance chuckled and let Keith finish undressing him. 

The omega pulled off the offending pieces of clothing and immediately bottomed out. Lance moaned as his dick was quickly enclosed in the tight heat. 

"Shit Keith!"

The omega didn't say anything and started riding the alpha as fast as he could. Soon the omega was a moaning mess again. Lance met his every thrust and with a few more thrusts, Keith was sent over the edge. 

Keith laid on Lance as the alpha got himself off. 

Lance gently moved Keith off of him as he got up. Keith growled.

"I'll be right back. I need to get everything situated for the week. Plus I'm sure you haven't left the bed today and you need food and water." 

Keith grumbled but let Lance leave. He instead started to situate the bed to become the perfect nest. Lance made a mental note to grab more blankets and pillows. 

 

Lance jumped as Keith angrily threw his backpack on the kitchen island. The raven said nothing and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

“Bad day at work?”

The omega huffed and sent a glare at his alpha. Lance shook his head and went back to working on the blueprints in front of him. He didn’t know what had the omega all moody, but it was starting to get a little frustrating.

He was drawing a line when he suddenly had an arm full of omega. He smiled and buried his nose in the raven’s hair, taking in a deep breath. He furrowed his nose, Keith smelled off. It wasn’t bad, barely noticeable, but it was enough to notice that Keith didn’t smell like Keith. 

Lance blamed Keith’s job as a barista. He’d gotten hired at the Starbucks a few blocks away from Lance’s building. He came home smelling like coffee and people. It drove Lance crazy when Keith would come home smelling like the other alphas he worked with. Most of the time Keith worked with other omegas, but not always. Those days usually ended with Keith moaning and whitering underneath him. 

“I’m tired.”

“I’m sorry love.” Lance rubbed Keith’s back soothingly. Slowly he felt Keith start to relax and soon the omega’s breathing evened out. Lance went back to his drawing. He found himself paying more attention to Keith than to his work. He sniffed at Keith’s neck. His soft lavender scent was tinged with a hint of cedarwood. It was different but Lance found that he couldn’t get enough of it. It made his mouth water with desire. His inner alpha torn between wanting to protect and wanting to fuck Keith on every surface.

Lance shook his head. He stood up, keeping Keith in his grasp and walked to their room. He wouldn’t get any work done with Keith in his lap.

Keith had also become more clingy lately.  As Lance laid Keith down, the omega clung tighter to the alpha. After some maneuvering, and sacrificing a pillow, Keith was happily clung to a pillow. Lance left, making sure to leave the door cracked in case Keith needed him. 

He went back to work, only stopping when it was time to make dinner. He was plating the food when a sleepy Keith walked in with an equally sleepy Nova. Lance gave both of them a smile and placed the food on the island’s bar. 

“Hungry?”

 “Starving.” Keith put Nova in her chair and dug into his food. They ate in silence as Keith devoured his food. Lance ate slower, helping Nova eat her own food. Keith finished his plate and stood to grab another plate of food. Lance watched Keith in concern. He really was acting different. Lance just hoped he wasn’t getting sick. 

 

Keith slumped down in the dark chair. He was exhausted  and still had four hours to go. His back ached and his stomach had been in knots all morning. He really hoped he wasn’t getting sick. He didn’t want to make a bad impression with his boss. 

“You okay Keith?” Ember, his manager, asked.

The omega gave her a halfhearted thumbs up and went back to wiping down the table. His stomach lurched again as he moved. He froze for a second, making sure he wasn’t going to puke, and then went back to work. He pushed the pain to the back of his mind. 

After four hours of tourture, it was time to close.

“Enjoy your night Keith!” Ember waved as  Keith left for the night. Keith waved back and walked towards the black SUV waiting for him. Luka had basically become his personal chauffeur. He’s jumped at the chance to spend time with Keith. 

“Hey Luka.” the raven greeted as he threw his bag in the car. He moved to get in when a cloth was pressed to his mouth and nose. He flailed as he tried to fight off the attacker. He pulled free, ready to fight when another man punched him right in the abdomen. The pain that ripped through his body had his legs giving out on him. The cloth was quickly placed back on his face. 

Without the strength to move, Keith quickly fell to the dark. The last thing he saw was Luka’s limp body laying on the asphalt. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn you now... things are going to be pretty dark.   
> Trigger warning: Mentions of attempted rape. Mentions of murder.

The man groaned as he came to his senses. Green eyes opened to meet concerned brown eyes. 

"Caleb?" 

"Luka!" The other omega grabbed the red head's hand. "I'm so glad you're okay."  The brunet had tears running down his face. 

Luka's face softened. He reached his other hand over, only to be stopped by the IV in his hand. It was then that he noticed his surroundings. He was in a hospital.

"What happened?"

Caleb didn't meet his eyes. "You were attacked." 

Luka tried to remember, but his head hurt too much. He tried to sit up, only to whimper as his head throbbed. 

"Hey, try not to move. You were hit in the head pretty bad."

Luka turned towards the new voice. "Master…"

Lance smiled, but it was forced. 

It all came crashing down on him. He was picking Keith up. He had been attacked. He gulped before asking the question that he didn't want an answer to.

"What happened to Keith?"

 

Keith jolted awake, pulling on the shackles wrapped around his wrists. He yelped as they dug into his skin, not hard enough to bleed, but hard enough to keep him from trying to escape them. 

He surveyed the room. 

He was in a windowless room, the only source of light coming from the ceiling light. The room was bare except for the bed that Keith had woken up on. The single door had to led to freedom, but it was too far away. The shackles only giving Keith enough room to sleep comfortably. 

On top of the door, there was a camera. It pointed directly at Keith and had a blinking red light, recording the omega's every move. In an act of defiance, he flipped the camera off. 

"Let me the fuck out of here! When my alpha finds out about this, you'll be sorry!" 

There was no answer. 

Keith took a deep breath and kept the fear away as best he could. It wouldn't do him any good if he had a panic attack now. He needed to be able to fight back if needed, but first, he needed out of these shackles. 

A few hours later, after multiple failed attempts to free himself, the door to his room finally opened. A low growl filled the room, only to stop when Keith caught sight of the intruder. 

The omega froze as the familiar alpha strode in. His heart began to race as fear overtook him. He kept himself from shaking and bit back a whimper. He didn't want to give Sendak the satisfaction.

"Hello my pet." 

The alpha was met with silence. 

"It's impolite to no respond with a greeting when someone one says hello. And here I though Lance had done all the work for me."

"What the hell do you want Sendak?"

"What I want, is for  _ my _ omega to act like a proper omega." Sendak growled.

"I'm not your omega. I belong with Lance." 

_ Slap. _

Keith rubbed his cheek. It was just a slap. He'd had plenty of those. 

"Never speak another alpha's name. You are mine! You belong to me! That disgrace of an alpha should have been put down before he was even born!" Sendak pulled at his shirt collar, collecting himself from his outburst. 

Keith growled. "Shut the fuck up. Don't talk about him like that."

"I'm only speaking the truth. He doesn't deserve an omega as exquisite as you."

Keith eyed him, scooting away as the man came closer. 

Sendak caught him by his shirt and pulled him fowards. Keith let out a small yelp at being tossed around, but Sendak ignored it. Instead the alpha unhooked the collar from Keith's neck.

The omega tried to push away, elbowing Sendak in the ribs repeatedly. It resulted in Sendak smashing his head against the wall. With Keith dazed, the alpha succeeded in taking away Keith's collar. 

"You won't be needing this anymore."

The omega tried to reach out, but his vision blurred again. He couldn't keep himself awake any longer. He passed out watching the dangling L of his collar. 

When he woke again, he wasn't alone.

"Why…?" His voice cracked as he caught sight of the omega. 

Elena didn't make eye contact. "I'm sorry Keith."

"Fuck that! You don't have to do what he tells you." Keith felt tears come to his eyes. "Please… I just want to go home. " 

The older woman was torn between comforting him and ignoring his existence. Her maternal instincts won in the end. Despite Keith being angry with her, he didn't flinch when she started to wash the blood from his hair.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this, honestly. When the others and I heard you were doing fine with Mr. McClain, we were so happy. Sendak didn't like that…" the older omega wiped her eyes. "He has my Juliet. He won't let me see her unless I do exactly what he tells me to do. He's threatening all of us with our children."

Keith closed his eyes. The other omegas had been his friends. He could only imagine the pain they were going through.

But still.

He pulled away from her, curling in on himself as he cried. 

He wanted to go home. 

He wanted his mom.

His family.

He wanted his alpha. 

He pulled his shirt collar over his nose, trying to catch any whiff of Lance's scent. It was faint, covered by his own and the smell of coffee, but it was still there. It brought him some comfort.

Lance would find him. 

Lance would bring him home. 

 

"You know he doesn't love you."

"Shut up." 

"Why would he? You're defective."

"I said shut up." Keith growled. 

That earned him another slap. 

"Now that I know you can be tamed…" Sendak cupped the side of the omegas face. The alpha scanned the omegas face. He was gorgeous, just like his mother. A gem in Sendak's eyes. A gem he needed to own. Krolia was a lost cause. An alpha that had learned to never back down. Her son on the other hand. Omegas could be tamed. They could be broken. They were made to serve their alphas and even the feisty ones would eventually succumb to their instincts. 

"You look so much like your mother. Those beautiful eyes filled with hate, it brings back memories."

Keith slapped Sendak's hand away. "Don't touch me."

Sendak laughed. "You know she told me that too. Only difference is…" Sendak leaned in closer, his lips barely touching Keith's ear. "She never spread those pretty legs for me."

Keith growled and glared at the alpha as Sendak pulled away. "Make no mistake Sendak. You will never touch me like that  again."

"Well see." 

"Touch me and Lance will make sure you never get to touch another omega again." 

"What did I tell you about saying his name!" Sendak took a deep breath. "It seems like I'll have to get rid of that annoying alpha just like how I got rid of that omega your mother loved " 

Keith eyes widened.

Sendak laughed. The horror on the omega's face was priceless. "You didn't think that was an accident did you? Your father didn't die from blood loss my dear omega. No, I killed him. I paid the nurses to cover it up, of course."

"Wh...why?"

"To get Krolia back. She was to be mine and that omega got in the way. He had to be disposed of.  I got my Krolia back until those grandparents of yours interfered. See, I saw you and I knew I had to have you. Krolia would never fully want me, but you...You didn't know any better. Just a pup that I could teach to be my perfect omega. Then you were ripped away from me when they took you to that god forsaken orphanage. They thought they could hide you from me, but no no no...I found you."

Sendak smiled as the omega held back his tears. "You were defective." His voice took on an angry tone. "Then  _ he  _ came. He did most of the work for me. Well with my help. Alfor's condition was my idea."

"Alfor…he was working for you?"

"His party was a ruse to get you in the same room with me, and when you were so polite and bowing at me… It made me want you even more. You getting a job and being away from McClain… it made my job at getting you so much easier."

Keith stared at the bed. His emotions ran wild as he tried to take in everything Sendak was saying. His whole life, everything he went through, was because of the bastard sitting a foot away. He looked at the alpha with pure hatred. "Fuck you." He managed to punch the alpha before the alpha pinned him down. 

"You're going to pay for that little omega."


	31. Chapter 31

Hunk sighed as he made his way through his best friend's home. He greeted his mom before making his way to his friend's room. The beta knocked on the door before walking in. 

Lance lay in bed, cuddling Nova close to him. The room was in shambles. It looked as if a tornado had run through here. Hunk knew better. An enraged alpha was deadly. 

"Lance? Buddy?"

"Go away hunk." His friend's voice was cracked and void of emotion. A small head of black hair sprang up, purple eyes staring at the beta.

"Papa." She looked at Lance and then back at Hunk. "Papa ad " (sad)

Lance pulled her back down and against him.

Hunk stepped over a ripped apart pillow and sat next to his friend. Lance looked horrible. Hunk was sure he hadn't slept the past week.

The beta sighed and pulled the alpha up into a sitting position. Lance was a wreck. His hair was disheveled, he hadn't shaved and Hunk was sure he hadn't bathed. "Buddy… you can't let yourself lose hope. We'll find him. Adam has the whole police force on this. We're going to bring him home, but you need to clean yourself up. Look at yourself man, you have a daughter you need to take care of. She needs you. She needs her father. " 

Hunk picked Nova up. "Now, go get in the shower. Allura is helping mom with breakfast. I'm going to go get Nova ready." He headed to the door. "I promise Lance. We're going to get him back."

 

Three weeks. 

That's how long Keith had been missing. The first week, Lance had done nothing but search for his omega. By the end of the second week, he had started to lose hope. There was nothing to go on. No clues, no video footage, nothing. They didn't even have a lead, although Lance knew. He should have been more careful. He knew that son of a bitch had bad intentions. It wasn't a coincidence either that Sendak had also gone missing. 

He was a horrible alpha. 

His omega had been in danger and Lance had done nothing about it. Sure he didn't know that this would happen, but he should have. He should have known. 

A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. 

"I know that look."

"What look?"

Allura gave him a sad smile. "The one where you blame yourself. Even when nothing could have been done." 

"I shouldn't have let him go. I should have known Sendak would pull something. I should have hired a bodyguard, something. Why didn't I?"

"Because you love him."

Lance laughs bitterly. "Do I? If I did, he would be safe. He would be here."

Allura slapped the back of his head. "Stop being an idiot! Stop wallowing in self pity because it's not going to help bring our boy home. You think your the only one affected by this? Look around asshole!" She motioned around the living room at all their friends. "We love him too. You are not the only one that gets to be sad! We haven't given up hope. You can't either." The omega hung her head as she held back her tears. 

"Lura…"

"You gave me my life back Lonce. You taught me to trust and love again. You never let people get you down. Seeing you like this, it hurts."

Lance pulled her into a hug.

"Please Lonce. Don't give up now."

"I won't. Thank you Lura." He looked at the rest of his family and knew everything would be fine. Keith had a family that would do everything they could to save him. 

"Okay guys. Let's go find our boy."

 

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" Keith growled as the alpha kept talking. Sendak had been visiting him everyday for the past few weeks. Keith only knew this bit of information thanks to Elena. Without her, he wouldn't know how much time had passed. 

Sendak's new pass time was telling Keith lies about Lance. His favorite was the one where Lance didn't want him. That the alpha had let Sendak take him because he was tired of a useless omega. Keith didn't buy any of it. 

It pissed Sendak off. 

The alpha stopped his rambling and grabbed the alphas wrist, pulling Keith up. Keith tried to fight back the nausea he'd been feeling all morning. 

Sendak gave Keith an evil smirk. "One day you'll willing give yourself to me. "

"I highly doubt that." Keith sneered. 

Sendak grinned wider. His nose ran up the omega's necks and landed on his scent gland. He took a deep breath and quickly licked up Keith's neck. "My precious omega. You smell amazing. It's a shame really that I'll have to fix that. Can't have you bearing another alpha's child."

Keith's eyes widened. "What?" 

Sendak laughed. "Don't tell me you didn't know." 

Keith placed a shaking hand on his abdomen. His eye watered as he thought about losing a child he hadn't known was there. A child he'd conceived with Lance. 

Sendak pulled away. "I'll give you a choice.  You forget about Lance and embrace me as your alpha. That means no attitude, no defiance, you'll be the perfect omega. If you do that, I'll let you keep the pup. Any smart remark or act of defiance, and I won't hesitate to cut it out of you. The choice is yours." 

Keith couldn't speak. If he opened his mouth, the sobs would start and Sendak would know he won. There wasn't another option. Sendak could do anything he wanted to him. He could slap him, threaten him, beat him black and blue, but Keith would not let him touch his baby. 

With a shaky voice he sealed his fate. "Okay."

 

Krolia paced her office. Her emotions rolled off her in waves, making even her husband wary of speaking. 

"Krolia dear-"

"Don't! This is your fault!"

"You're being dramatic. We only did what we did to protect you and Keith."

"Protect?! He's MISSING! HE'S GOD KNOWS WHERE WITH A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH. YOU CALL THAT PROTECTING?!"

The older raven alpha sighed. "Krolia. "

"Michael." 

Her mother tried to grab the woman's hand. "Krolia dear, we thought we were doing the right thing."

"BY TAKING MY SON AWAY?! Did you even think about how that would affect me? How it would affect him? He grew up thinking no one loved him, and come to find out, it was only you two!"

"We do! You don't think it was hard on us to do that. To make that decision? He was safer the farther he was from Sendak.  You have to believe us." Her mother pleaded.

Krolia stared her parents down. She was silent for a few moments. "You are going to help me find my son and when that's over, I want you out of our lives."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings : blood, mentions of rape, fights, mentions of punishment, choking.

Lance bounced Nova in his arms as he waited in line. He had a meeting in half an hour and was not going into it without coffee. Nova looked around the coffee shop, her eyes full of wonder. He'd started taking her to work with him. He felt uncomfortable leaving her at home with Malia or one of the others. Sure he trusted them, but anything could happen. He didn't trust Sendak to leave her alone. 

Nova lifted her head from his shoulder, her little nose sniffing the air. "Dada?" 

Lance rubbed her back. "He's not here baby."

The soft smell of Lavender and cedarwood had Lance turning. 

A growl escaped Lance's lips as Sendak stood in the entrance. He knew that son of a bitch had taken Keith. He knew it. 

He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. 

He wanted to rip the bastard's head clean off his body.

He wanted blood. 

Another growl filled the now quiet cafe. This one more animalistic than the first. Lance could feel his canines sharpen as he slowly lost control of his alpha. 

This man had taken his omega. 

His love. 

His  _ mate. _

"Where. Is. He?" 

Sendak had the audacity to look confused. "I'm not sure I follow."

Lance was at his breaking point. He placed Nova on the ground before lunging at the other alpha. He grabbed Sendak by the shirt collar and pressed him up against the nearest wall. 

"Where is he?!" 

"Where he belongs. With me. Under me. Whichever you prefer."

Lance couldn't tell you what happened after that.

 

Keith scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin was raw and bleeding. He could still feel the man's touch on him and he wanted it off. 

It had been three months since Keith had been abducted.

Three months of Sendak and his twisted mind games. 

Three months without Lance. 

Keith shook his head. Lance wasn't coming. He would have been there by now. Keith would have been safe. Sendak had been right. Lance didn't love him. 

Keith shook his head again, slapping himself. He couldn't think that. He couldn't lose hope. Sendak was lying. He was making Keith believe that Lance left him. He had to be strong. Lance would come. He would. 

He placed a hand on his stomach, instantly feeling better. If he had done the math right, he was about four months along. He had a little bump, barely noticeable, but it was there. Reminding him that he wasn't alone. That he had someone out there coming to get him. 

True to his word, Sendak hadn't hurt him enough to hurt the baby. He would come in at odd times, fuck Keith, talk, and then leave. Keith just had to take it. 

For the baby.

He finished his shower and quickly got dressed. Another omega led him back down to his 'room.' Sendak sat on the bed.

Keith bowed before walking over. Sendak should have been gone by now. 

Sendak stood as Keith walked closer. That's when Keith noticed that the alpha was bleeding. His eye was swollen, a small cut on his eyebrow. His nose had obviously been broken and his lip was busted. 

The faint scent of another Alpha lingered on him.

_ Lance _ .

The alpha glared at him. He must have said that out loud. 

"What did I say about saying his name?!"

Keith flinched as Sendak grabbed him by the neck. He threw Keith against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. Keith looked down at Sendak as the alpha held him up. Fingers tightened around his neck, keeping air from entering. The omega tried to pry the alpha's hands off him. Sendak would kill him in a second. 

"You can thank McClain for this." Sendak threw the omega across the floor. Keith yelped as his back made contact with the other wall. Keith tried to stand, his back screamed at him to stay still, but he needed to get up. 

"Stay!" Sendak's alpha voice boomed through the room, making Keith instantly go still. He could only watch as the man walked towards him, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him towards the bed. He was tossed onto the bed, still limp. Sendak didn't waste time in pulling Keith's clothes off. Keith tried to fight against the submission, but Sendak kept telling him to stop or what to do.  Kept lacing his words with his alpha voice until it overloaded Keith's brain. 

His mind went blank.

 

He groaned as he sat up. His body was sore and his head pounded. Sendak was gone, but Keith could still feel him everywhere. A few tears fell from his eyes, quickly turning into sobs as he remembered what had happened. Out of all the fucked up shit Sendak had done, this took the cake. Continuously using an alpha's voice on an omega could be harmful. He should be grateful that he had only been out for a few hours. Some omegas completely lost their minds, often going insane. Forcing a person over and over, would make anyone go crazy. 

He whimpered as he stood, a pain shooting up and down his back. He almost lost his balance, only barely staying upright. 

The door to the room opened and Keith found himself cowering towards the bed.

Sendak said nothing as he walked in, a bag in his hand. 

"Kneel." 

Keith felt his body go limp again. His heart raced. This wasn't good. Sendak needed to stop using that voice. He didn't want it. He didn't want to hear it anymore. Sendak took out various things from his bag, one of them being a whip. 

Sendak turned to finally look at the omega. A large grin on his face. "Time for some fun."

 

Life become unbearable after that turning point. Sendak would come in at all hours of the day. If he wasn't pounding Keith into the mattress, he was punishing Keith. If the omega so much as breathed wrong, Sendak would whip him, slap him, even choke him until he passed out.

At this point, Keith just wanted to die. 

Slowly the weeks passed. 

Another two months passed by with Keith in a daze. All he could remember were fragments. Times when the compulsion would wear off and Keith could get some peace. Those times were becoming fewer with the passing days. 

He tried to fight his way back to reality.

He wasn't strong enough. 

He was slowly losing his mind. He didn't know what was real and what was Sendak's twisted reality. He couldn't tell the difference.

As he sat in his torture chamber, he screamed.

Maybe checking out was the only way out. 

Maybe he could finally be happy again.

_ Yes _ . He thought.

This is the only way to be free. 

With his hope finally diminished, Keith let his mind shut down. 

 

The bell above the door dinged as a customer walked in. The owner of the shop looked up as the customer approached. 

"How can I help ya?" 

The customer eyed the glass cases until his eyes landed on an item that peaked his interest. 

"That one." He pointed at the item. "How much?" 

The owner opened the case, pulling the object out. "This beaut. Well she's gonna cost ya a bit. She'll run you about seventeen hundred." The man eyed the customer. "I got some over here for under two hundred.

"I'll take the desert eagle. Some ammo too." 

The man nodded. "I'll need an ID." 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of sex trafficking. Underage non con.

The alpha stopped as he caught sight of the other alpha standing at the window. His long hair reflecting the moon's glow. 

"I'll say dear uncle, you have outdone yourself." 

"This isn't your office anymore Lotor. Get out before I call security." 

Lotor turned to make eye contact with the older alpha. "I'll ask you once. Where is Keith?"

Sendak laughed. "Like I would tell you. Didn't work when McClain asked."

Lotor hummed and walked towards the man. "You've made quite an enemy." 

Sendak huffed. "Why are you here Lotor."

"To find out where my friend is. You took him, remember?"

"You're wasting your time then."

Cool metal pressed against Sendak's temple. The click of a gun echoed through the room. 

"You don't have the balls. You'll never get the company if you kill me. My brother will make sure of that." 

Lotor and Sendak eyed each other down. The gun was pulled away and the safety trigger reengaged. "Make no mistake, your time is coming. But it won't be my hand pulling the trigger." Lotor patted Sendak on the back. "Good seeing you Uncle." 

With that the younger alpha walked out and to the car garage. When he was safely in his car, he dialed a number. 

It rang twice.

"It's done."

 

Lance quietly made his way to the closet. Checking that Nova was still sound asleep, he unlocked the secret compartment hidden behind his mirror. He picked up his new purchase. 

The shiny metal was cold and smooth in his hand. The familiar weight brought back memories of a fonder time. 

"Papa?"

Lance placed the gun back into its holder and locked it up. He walked back out to the room, Nova sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. 

"I'm right here princesa." He climbed back into the bed as Nova snuggled up to him. 

She had gotten in the habit of crying when she couldn't see Lance. He didn't blame her though. All she understood was that Keith was gone. He would have been the same. 

He tried to act as if everything was fine. For her. He had made sure to give her a great birthday. It wasn't elaborate, just their family, but she had been showered with attention and gifts. She had been happy. That was all he could have asked for. 

Keith's birthday was around the corner. 

Lance swore he would do anything to get Keith back. Even if that meant going behind his friends backs. They hadn't been happy with the alpha when he had attacked Sendak. They called him reckless and told him he needed to sit back and let the cops do their thing. The cops weren't doing shit.

They had closed the case months ago because there wasn't enough evidence and Sendak was missing. When Sendak had shown back up, they had thrown Lance in jail for assault. They were reluctant to let him out.

They didn't want to help. Lance was pretty sure they were being bribed. 

At this rate, Keith would be lost to them forever.

Lance wasn't going to let that happen. 

Krolia and Lotor were the only ones who had his back. They understood better than anyone that drastic measures needed to be taken. They were more than willing to help Lance go through with his plan. 

It had taken time and patience, but it was finally all coming together. Lance just had to wait a little longer. 

_ I'm coming for you mi amor.  _

 

Allura eyed the two men suspiciously.

She had known both of them long enough to know that they were up to no good. Why else would they leave her to babysit. Especially since Lance never left Nova alone with anyone anymore. Not to mention, this wasn't the time to be having a guys night out. Their friend was stil missing. 

She kept her eyes on them as they made their way to Lance's car. A sleek black Tesla that Allura was sure she'd never seen before. She narrowed her eyes.

Suspicious.

Very suspicious.

 

The black tesla pulled up the gravel road, stopping in front of an old farmhouse. This had been the last place Sendak had been before going home. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. 

"This is the place." 

Lance looked at his friend. "You can stay in the car. "

Lotor looked up from his phone. The alpha had placed a tracking device on Sendak earlier that day. Lance was eternally grateful. 

"I'm with you till the end. You would do the same for me." 

Lance nodded and looked back at the home. It was a bit rundown but looked lived in. It made Lance wonder who else was here. Quietly he opened the door and got out of the car. The cold night air biting at his face. Both men walked up to the door where Lotor tried the handle. 

"It looks like it's locked from out here."

"Move." 

Lance kicked at the door as soon as Lotor was out of the way. It took a few strong kicks, but eventually the door gave way. 

Lance coughed as he was immediately assaulted by dust and the smell of distressed omegas. 

Lance cocked his gun before stepping inside. The house was obviously used as a trafficking base. Filthy mattress lay across the floors with old blankets and pillows. Three young omegas cowered in the corner, whining as Lance stepped closer. They were all obviously underage and it made Lance's stomach twist. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." He squatted down in front of them, still far enough to give them room. "My name is Lance. I'll get you out of here. I promise. " 

The youngest, who looked no older than thirteen, looked at him with hopeful eyes. Her companions were still wary. "Can you take me back to my parents?"

Lance wanted to be sick, but he forced a smile. "Of course." 

The other two omegas perked up at hearing they could go home. 

"I need your help though. Have you seen this omega?" Lance pulled his phone from his pocket and showed them his lock screen. 

The youngest nodded her head. "Mr. Sendak keeps him locked in the basement. We're not allowed down there " 

"Thank you." Lance turned to Lotor. "Get them to the car. I'm going to go get Keith." 

"You'll be okay?" 

Lance grinned. "I have blue here to protect me." Lance hinted at the gun he'd put away before approaching the omegas. Lotor didn't like this, but he trusted his friend. 

"Alright. Be careful. "

"Always."

The two alphas went their separate ways.

Lance made his way down to the basement, fully alert of his surroundings. He came across a few more omegas. He ushered them out of the house and to Lotor. Hopefully Lotor had contacted Krolia for help. They were going to need her help to get these kids out of here. 

Lance made it down the stairs to a locked door. He quickly kicked it open and walked inside. 

His heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of a familiar raven haired omega. 

His heart stopped as he realized that the omega was awfully still.    
  



	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: fighting, blood, gun violence.

_ No. _

_ No. _

_ No. _

The word repeated itself in Lance's head as he slowly inched forward. He wanted to run and pull the omega into his arms, but he was scared of what he'd find. 

_ Please be alive.  _

"Keith?" 

There was no response. 

"Keith?" 

Lance said the name a little louder. He reached the bed and gently put a hand on Keith. Seeing as Keith was breathing, he gently rolled the omega over. His eyes were instantly drawn to the bump under Keith's ratty shirt. 

"Oh love. What did he do to you?" 

"He's finally perfect."

Lance turned to face the alpha who shouldn't be here. They had made sure he was long gone before they even made their way back.

"You really think I would fall for this?" Sendak threw the tracker at Lance. "My nephew has never been sneaky." 

Lance caught the small device easily. "It did its job. Led me to him." 

Sendak took a step forward. "You made this too easy McClain. Now I can get rid of you once and for all." The man pulled his own gun from his pocket and shot.

Lance was glad Sendak was a lousy shot, otherwise that would have gone right through him. 

Lance on the other hand, had been shooting targets since he was ten. 

He never missed a shot. 

With one swift movement, Sendak was on the floor clutching at his knee. 

"You're going to pay for that, you useless excuse for an alpha!" 

Lance stepped forward and grabbed Sendak by his lapels. He leaned in close, his blue eye shining with rage. 

"Listen here, you worthless waste of space. I'm taking  _ MY  _ omega home. If you ever, ever come near him or Nova again, the next bullet won't be missing your head." Lance shoved Sendak onto the floor and went back to Keith. 

He picked Keith up, ignoring the filth and blood covering the omega. Keith's head gently fell against Lance's chest and Lance had to fight back the tears. 

"You can't take him! He's mine! No where you go will he be safe! I will find him!" 

Lance left the alpha screaming as he went back upstairs. They were almost out. A few more steps and this nightmare would end. 

If only it was that easy. 

A hand wrapped itself around Lance's ankle, making the alpha lose his balance. Keith fell out of his arms and onto the floor. 

Dark eyes fluttered open as the pain registered. The omega let out a whimper and automatically recoiled back into the wall. 

Lance tried to go to him, but Sendak wasn't letting go. The Cuban kicked at the man, successfully breaking Sendak's nose again, and scrambling away. Sendak growled and lunged at the younger male, throwing them both into one of the crumbling walls. 

Lance sent a punch that Sendak dodged. Lance reached for his gun, but Sendak knocked it out of his hand, sending it sliding across the ground. Lance managed to put enough space between them to kick Sendak off. He ran to grab the gun but Sendak knocked him to the ground. The older alpha kicked the gun away and put his foot on the younger's chest. Lance growled and tried to get him off, but the other alpha stepped harder. 

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die." Sendak grinned maniacally as he moved his foot to the cuban's neck. 

Lance grabbed at the man's leg as he stepped down, cutting Lance's air flow. He tried to move Sendak's foot as he stepped down harder. At this rate he was going to crush the alpha's neck. 

He glanced at Keith. The omega was curled in the corner, eyes glazed over, unseeing. He needed to get him out. 

"Keith…" he gasped. "Pl...ease…r…un." 

Sendak laughed. "Goodbye Lance." 

Lance closed his eyes as the room started to spin and his vision blacked out. 

The distant sound of a gun going off was the last Lance heard before darkness took him. 

 

He didn't understand what was going on. He remembered Sendak coming in. That was when he'd checked out again. He didn't understand how he ended up on the floor of a room he didn't recognize. 

He didn't understand why Sendak was fighting with another alpha. 

Had someone come to take him away?

He hoped they were nice. 

It wouldn't matter anyway. Sendak would kill them eventually. 

He stared at the ground as he felt himself losing grip of reality again. 

This was fine. 

This was safe. 

_ "Keith." _

He tried to ignore it. He'd heard Lance's voice in his head plenty of times. It was always the same. He'd look for the alpha, only to realize that he was hearing things. 

_ "Run." _

That was new. 

Keith hesitantly opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of familiar blue orbs before they closed. His mind was still foggy and he tried to make sense of the situation before him. 

His eyes widened. 

Sendak had his foot on Lance's neck, crushing his windpipe. If he didn't do anything, he would be forced to watch Lance die. 

The glistening of metal caught his attention. He grabbed the weapon form the ground and aimed it at Sendak. He pressed the trigger, crashing back into the wall with the recoil. Sendak stopped his assault to glare at the omega. 

"I'll deal with you once I get rid of him."

Keith shot again, this time aware of the recoil and effectively hitting the man in the shoulder. Sendak sighed and left Lance to take care of the omega. 

"I've tried to be nice. I've been patient. I let you keep that bastard child. Obviously I'm dealing with an ungrateful omega." 

He stepped closer.

Keith pulled the trigger. 

Sendak froze, blood dripping from the small hole in his side. The alpha grew angrier, walking faster towards the omega. Keith pulled the trigger again and again until the clip had been emptied. 

The raven whimpered, closing his eyes, waiting for the alpha to attack. 

It never came. 

He opened his eyes to Sendak laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. The puddle growing with each second that passed. He stared at the body, grip tight on the raised gun.

Pale fingers gently gripped his wrist, pulling the gun from his grasp. "Keith?"

The raven turned dark eyes to the new presence. Lotor smiled as he held his hand out for Keith to take. The omega eyed his hand warily. He knew Lotor wouldn't hurt him, but a part of him was still scared. 

He took a deep breath, and let Lotor help him up. 

The alpha helped him stand before going to check on Lance. Keith could faintly hear the sound of sirens in the distance, growing closer. He wanted to make sure Lance was okay. He wanted to hug the alpha and never let go, but he felt himself fading. He couldn't hold out any longer. Once again he was lost to his own mind. 


	35. Chapter 35

Lance groaned as he came too. The lights were too bright and there was an annoying beeping coming from his right. 

"Lance? Mijo?"

"Mami?" His voice cracked and his throat burned. His whole throat felt like he'd swallowed sandpaper. 

"Try not to speak. You need to rest your throat. You're lucky that man didn't crush your windpipe. Oh, if I could get my hands on him." The petite woman growled. She wanted to hurt him for hurting her baby boy. 

Lance tried to laugh, but it came out as a strangled cough. Lily grabbed a cup of water from the nightstand and helped Lance sit up. Lance started to gulp down the water, the cold feeling good against his throat. 

"Careful mijo. Take small sips."

Lance finished the cup and his mom put it away. He felt heavy with sleep. He was sure he was drugged up with some strong painkillers. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep. Flashes of black and purple played behind his eyes.  His eyes shot open. 

"Ke...ith."

Lily looked sad. 

"Mom?"

The older omega sighed. "Physically he's okay. A bit malnourished and dehydrated but overall, fine. Baby is doing fine too."

Lance grit his teeth. His alpha was not happy with the fact some other alpha had touched his mate. The fact that Keith was now pregnant, made it worse. 

He sighed. 

It didn't matter. He would love this child as his own. Just as he did with Nova.

Lily ran a hand through her son's hair. "The doctors say he's about seven months…"

Lance gave his mom a weird look. Keith had been gone for a little over five months. 

That could only mean one thing. 

Lance couldn't help the fond smile that found its way to his face. 

He was going to be a dad. Again. 

Lily smiled but it soon fell. "You need to know Lance… Keith he's… the doctors say he's disassociating from post traumatic stress disorder. He doesn't respond to anything. Krolia hasn't left his side. He comes back to reality, but it's not for very long. They want to get a therapist in, but it's hard when he's not...here." 

Lance stared at his lap, his hands gripping the thin hospital sheet. 

"I… wan..na...see...him." 

Lily nodded. "Okay baby. Okay."

 

"So there I am, soaking wet, Hunk's laughing his ass off.  Pidge, who's holding Nova at this point, just evil smiles, and Nova just goes 'owwy papa. Like how can I be mad at that?" (Sorry.)

He softly smiled. 

"I'm trying to get her to say papi. I've been trying to teach her spanish. She now knows how to say yes and no in both english and spanish." Lance was so proud of his little girl. 

His smile fell. "She misses you. I miss you." He took Keith's hand in his. 

No reaction. Just like the rest of the times Lance had touched Keith. It had been a week since they had been admitted. Lance was feeling a lot better, visiting Keith every day that he could. One of the nurses had told him to try talking to him. So that's what Lance did. He would tell Keith stories about what he'd missed. He'd read to him when he didn't know what to say. He'd tried to bring Nova in once, but she had started crying when Keith hadn't responded to her. 

Krolia often kept him company as well. She would talk about when he was a kid, tell stories about his dad. It made Lance happy to know Keith had been a happy pup. 

Lance sighed and laid his head against Keith's bump. He smiled as a tiny foot kicked against his cheek. 

"Hola mijo. Veo que estas despierto." The little boy kicked again and Lance giggled. Their son was definitely going to be a happy baby. 

Lance snuggled his face closer, breathing in Keith's scent. He closed his eyes, listening to the faint beat of his baby's heartbeat. He was as content as he could be. 

The hand in his hair felt good and was slowly putting him to sleep. 

The raspy chuckle had Lance sitting up so fast he almost hit Keith in the face. Keith wore an amused expression on his face as he looked at the alpha. 

"Keith…"

"Lance." 

Lance threw himself at the omega, hugging him as close as he could. He felt Keith stiffen, but quickly relaxed and hugged Lance back. The omega buried his face in Lance's neck, taking in gulpfuls of the alpha's scent. The raven whined and Lance pulled him closer. 

"You're okay. You're safe. No one will ever hurt you again." 

Keith whimpered. "I killed him...I killed a person."

"He was a monster. You didn't have a choice." 

"He was still a person. An alpha. Oh god...I'm going to...I'm gonna...go...to...jail." The signs of a panic attack had Lance rubbing the omega's back. 

"No. You did the only thing you could. It was self defense. I won't let anyone take you again." Keith shook his head. "They're going to kill me. I...I…" 

Lance took Keith's face in his hands, forcing the omega to look at him. Keith's eyes were glazing over again. If he disassociated, it could be days before he came back again. 

"Amor, listen to me. Listen to the sound of my voice. Come back to me. Come back to me. " 

Keith whimpered again. 

Lance's scent changed, helping keep Keith grounded. "Breath with me." Lance started the breathing exercises, Keith trying to follow along, until Lance was able to bring Keith back down. 

"What do we do?" Lance's heart ached. The omega was scared. Fear rolled off of him in waves. 

"I won't let anyone hurt you. We'll tell them I shot him."

"NO!".

Lance shushed him. "If something happens, not saying it will, but if, we tell them I killed Sendak. I'll make arrangements for Lotor to take you. You'll be safe with him and Allura."

"Lance… no you can't."

Lance pressed their foreheads together. "I couldn't protect you from Sendak, and for that I will forever be sorry. Let me protect you, like I should have done from the beginning. "

Keith shook his head. The thought of losing Lance after just getting him back, was too much. 

He cried. 

Lance just held him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

 

The sound of polished shoes on marble echoed throughout the hall. It was deafening to the young alpha as he made his way to his father in law's office. He prayed to every god out there that this wasn't true. 

It couldn't be. 

For her sake. 

He came to a stop before the thick wooden door. Hesitantly he knocked. 

"Come in." The older alpha's voice boomed. 

Lotor took a deep breath before walking inside. Alfor immediately smiled upon seeing his son. 

"Lotor, to what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Lotor walked to the man's desk, sitting when the older man motioned at the chair. 

"What can I do for you son?" 

The young alpha flinched. This man had been nothing but a father figure to him. He treated Lotor as his own son, the alpha wished this was just a bad dream. 

He cleared his throat. 

"When we found Keith, some things didn't make sense. The property didn't come up registered under Sendak… It came up as belonging to you." 

Alfor sighed. "It's not what you may think."

"Then explain, because right now it seems like you've been working with Sendak!"

Alfor stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of Lotor. "I didn't willingly work for him."

Lotor shook his head. "You… after all that Lance has done for Allura… you…" 

"I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice!" Lotor bowed his head, shaking with anger. "You've done irreparable damage. You don't care though, do you?" 

"Lotor…"

The younger alpha balled his fists. He had to make a choice. He needed to keep his friends and love safe. 

"You're going to tell Allura and Lance what you've done. I won't force her to not see you, but if that is what she chooses, I won't interfere."

Lotor turned to leave, stopping at the door. 

"You should be careful Lotor, many would see you killing Sendak as an act of revenge. Seeing as you are now, head of the company." 

Lotor opened the door. "Threatening me will only end badly for you. Besides, the cops know it was in self defense. Have a good day Alfor." 

Lotor walked out. He sighed again before going home. He knew he'd be seeing Alfor soon. 


	36. Chapter 36

Dull thuds echoed down the hall as Nova jumped from tile to tile. She stopped to look over her shoulder, making sure Lance was following. 

"Papí."

"Coming amor." He chuckled and followed the pup. She hopped her way down the hall, Lance ushering her in the right direction. Soon they came to Keith's hospital room. As soon as Lance opened the door, Nova ran inside and to the bed. 

"Up! Up!."

Keith chuckled as he helped her on the bed. 

"No!" Lance screeched. 

Keith raised a brow at him. 

"You're not supposed to lift over ten pounds."

Keith rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Lance."

"You're on bed rest. You need to be careful."

Keith shook his head and smiled at Nova. "Papa's silly, right?" 

Nova giggled and nodded. Keith kissed the top of her head as she snuggled close to him. Lance had been hesitant to bring her, not knowing when Keith would be 'gone', but so far the omega had stayed present. 

He watched as Keith tickled the pup, making her shriek in laughter.  Lance smiled. It was a relief to see them both safe and happy. He walked closer to the bed, sitting next to Keith. The omega instantly leaned into his side, Nova cuddling in between them. 

This is where he belonged, right in his alpha's arms.

This was his home.

The door opened slowly and Keith stiffened. He relaxed as Allura walked into the room. Lotor following behind with Ella held in his arms. Keith pouted. She had grown so much in these few months. 

He ran a hand down his own bump, fear settling in his stomach. There was a chance he'd die before bringing this baby into the world. His unborn child would have to suffer because of his father's blood covered hands. 

The burn of bile crept up his throat. 

He quickly pushed Nova to the side and barley made it to the bathroom. Lance rubbed his back as Keith threw up everything he'd eaten in the last twenty four hours until he was coughing up stomach acid. 

He groaned as he pulled back, leaning into Lance's chest. His eyes stung with tears and he tried to blink them away. 

Lance helped him up, fetching him some water. The omega rinsed his mouth out before brushing his teeth with the toothbrush Lance had brought from home. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he walked back into the room and to the bed. 

Allura shook her head. "You don't have to apologize. We understand. " 

Lotor tapped Lance on the shoulder, leading him outside the room. 

"Everything okay?"

Lotor nodded. "I told the cops I killed my uncle."

Lance's eyes widened. 

"It was self defense. He was trying to kill you and when I tried to stop him, he turned to kill me. Keith was out of it the whole time. There was no way he was waking up soon." 

"Lotor I-"

The alpha smiled. "I just thought I'd let you know what happened."

Lance shook his head. "If they find out…"

"They won't. Adam took over the case. Request from Mayor Alfor himself. It will all be fine my friend. Don't stress anymore. Enjoy this time with your omega. You'll wish for it once the pup comes." 

Lance threw his arms around Lotor, the relief of knowing he wouldn't be losing Keith, hit him like a truck. 

"Thank you." He whispered as he hugged the other omega. "Thank you."

 

The days came and went. 

Keith was eventually released, on strict rules to stay bedridden and to relax. Lance was to make sure the omega wasn't too stressed and to intervene if he felt Keith fading. 

The omega still had days when he'd revert back to his head. All they could do was wait and try to coax Keith out. Keith also started his therapy back up, going twice a week when he could. 

Life was slowly getting back to normal. 

"Lance." 

"Just a little further love."

Keith sighed but let the alpha led him blindfolded through the hall. They finally came to a stop. Lance gently untied the blindfold and Keith came face to face with a door. 

He eyed the alpha. They were two doors away from their bedroom. Why Lance had to blindfold him, he would never know. 

Lance nervously smiled before opening the door. 

The room was painted in blues and greys. Cute cartoon sharks painted around the room. The furniture was white, the crib set up with ocean themed bedding.

Tears sprang to the omegas eyes. "Lance…"

The alpha smiled. “You like it?”

Keith could only nod as he looked around the room. He walked in, taking in every detail. It was perfect. His hand traced the outline of a shark. “Did you paint these?”

Lance blushed, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah….”

“It’s perfect Lance. Thank you.” 

Lance smiled and pulled Keith close, kissing his nose. “Anything for you amor.”

The couple stood in the middle of the nursery. Both content with just being in each  other’s presence. 

While the future was uncertain, they knew that everything would be alright. 

  
  


Keith woke to a sharp pain running up his spine. As quickly as it came, it left. He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He let Lance’s soft snores lull him back to sleep until another pain hit. This time he whimpered. 

Lance was immediately on him. “Keith?”   
The omega held up a hand. “Just a pain. I’m okay.”   
Lance frowned, not believing Keith for a second. Keith ignored him in favor of trying to go back to sleep. His body had other plans. He curled into himself as a more familiar pain settled over him. 

“Fuck.” he groaned as the contraction hit full force. 

“Keith?!” Lance was out of the bed and over on Keith’s side in seconds. “What’s wrong?” 

Keith steadied his breathing. “I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not.” 

Keith looked up into Lance’s worry filled eyes. He smiled. “I’m fine Lance. Your son is just ready to come out is all.”

It took a minute for his words to register with the alpha.

Lance slowly smiled, only to frown a second later. The alpha ripped away from Keith and started to scramble around the room. Keith watched in amusement as Lance threw some clothes in a bag, mumbling to himself that they should have prepared better. 

"Lance."

"Not now Keith."

"Lance."

"Where did I put those?"

"Lance." Keith laughed. 

The alpha finally turned to look at him. 

Keith pointed to the duffle bag by the dresser. The duffle bag that Lance had packed weeks ago. 

The alpha blushed and went to pick up the bag. "Not a word."

Keith smirked. "Didn't say anything." 

His smirk fell when another contraction hit. Lance rubbed his back. When it had passed, Lance helped Keith into some shoes and helped him stand. 

"Come on. Let's go have a baby."

 

From the moment they got to the hospital, everything started to become a blur. The contractions started to pick up speed. When he wasn't groaning in pain, he tried to nap. Only to be woken up by a nurse checking up on him. He just wanted to sleep. 

Eventually it was time. 

He gripped Lance's hand the entire time. His grip tightening with every push. Lance kept kissing the top of his head, praising him and giving him words of encouragement. It made the omega want to cry. 

Small cries filled the room as their son finally entered the world. Keith let himself slump back against Lance in exhaustion. 

He was handed his son, and he didn't hold back the tears. There was no doubt about Lance being the father. With tan skin and a mop of brown hair, their son was absolutely perfect. 

When the nurse came to take him away, Keith whimpered and growled. Flashbacks of a worse time, filling his mind too quickly. He couldn't let them take his baby. 

"It's okay love. They'll bring him right back. " Lance carefully took the baby from Keith. "I'll make sure he's okay." Keith nodded. He trusted Lance. He watched as Lance left the room with the nurse. He kept telling himself it was fine. He'd see them again. 

 

When Lance finally returned, Keith had been moved to a different room to recover. As soon as Lance's scent came near, Keith sat up. 

"Where is he?" Keith started to panic. Lance had come back alone. 

"They're just running some tests. Make sure he's healthy. "

"He… but...you…" 

Lance cupped his cheek. "Breath love. He's okay. I promise you that he's okay. Aiden will be fine." 

Keith took a deep breath. He had to think positive. He couldn't keep living in the past. He needed to stay in the present and look toward the future. With Lance by his side, it was possible. 

Keith nodded. "Okay."   
  



	37. Chapter 37

A week after Keith had been released, Lance came home to find an empty bedroom. He’d kept a level head, knowing that security would have alerted him if someone had tried to break in. He searched the house, eventually finding the omega, nuzzled up to Nova and Aiden, in the closet. A makeshift nest set up. Keith looked up at Lance, an apology already forming on his lips. Lance smiled and nuzzled up to his family. He knew he needed to make Keith feel safe. If laying on a nest in the middle of the closet made Keith feel safe, then Lance would indulge him. 

It took some time but Keith started to come out more and more. With the help of Lance, his mom, and their friends, he was able to push away the fear. No one was going to hurt him again. Aiden was safe. 

Watching Lance with the baby helped even more. Lance was completely smitten. Keith's heart soared watching Lance sing and play with Aiden. 

Krolia was also smitten. Spoiling her grandson and showering him with love. When Lily came to visit, both women made sure to spoil him rotten. 

Life was slowly getting back to normal. 

 

Keith closed his eyes, letting the sound of the ocean relax him. He smiled as small shrieks echoed from the water a few feet away.  He opened his eyes to watch as his five year old ran away from a drenched Lance. 

“Papi!” She screamed as Lance splashed her with water. 

He closed his eyes again as Lance laughed, prompting a water fight between the two. The sound of splashes and laughter filled the area as they continued fighting. A sudden weight climbing onto his stomach had him opening his eyes to bright blue ones. 

“I wet.” Aiden frowned as he pulled at his shirt, showing Keith the big wet spot that had appeared. 

“I’m sorry buddy.” Keith kissed the top of his head before pulling the shirt off. He pulled another one out from the beach bag, along with sunscreen. He rubbed the sunscreen into his son, Aiden pouting and trying to push him away, before dressing him in the new shirt. Instead of running off to play in the sand again, Aiden snuggled up to him, closing his eyes. 

He screamed when he was lifted into the air by a pair of cold, wet hands. “Papi down.” His arms reached for Keith as Lance spun him around. 

“Lance.” Keith took the little boy back into his arms.

“We’re supposed to be having fun.” 

“We are. RIght Aiden?” Aiden only nodded. 

Lance rolled his eyes before smirking. A mischievous glint in his eyes. He took Aiden and sat him on the beach chair they had been on previously. 

“What are you…” 

Without warning, Lance picked Keith up, hoisting him over his shoulder. 

“Lance put me down!”

“Nah.” Lance laughed as he made his way to the water.

“Lance McClain. Don’t you dare.” The omega started to struggle. “Lance!” He screamed before he was submerged. He stood up, pushing his black hair from his eyes and glared at the alpha. Lance only laughed, Nova and Aiden joining him. 

He bit back a smirk.

While Lance was too busy laughing, Keith splashed him. The alpha sputtering and coughing to get the taste of salt out of his mouth. 

Keith laughed.

Lance sent him a look. 

Keith stopped laughing. 

Arousal stirred in the pit of his stomach. It was a look that told Keith he would be punished later for that stunt. Keith couldn’t wait. 

He walked out of the water, slapping at Lance’s chest as he walked by. Lance grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, kissing him before letting go again. 

 “Ew.” Both kids said in unison. 

Lance turned to look at them. They screamed as he lunged, grabbing ahold of Aiden and peppering him with kisses. 

“Papi stop!” Aiden laughed but made no move to push the alpha away. 

Keith shook his head but smiled. 

This was his family, and he loved them more than anything. 

 

Spending the summer in Cuba had been Lance’s idea. He wanted the kids to see where he’d grown up. Soak in the culture that Lance had been ingrained with. Unfortunately for Lance, their vacation was mostly spent at the beach. Once Lance had started teaching Nova to swim, the little girl never wanted to get out of the water. She had cried the first time she saw the beach. 

Aiden on the other hand was scared to death of the ocean. He much rather play in the sand than go anywhere near the salty waves. Keith didn’t blame him. He was wary himself. 

“Dad!” he grunted as Nova ran into him, hugging his leg. 

He ruffled her hair and went back to folding the load of laundry he’d just finished. Nova huffed, not liking the fact her dad was ignoring her. “Dad. Dad. Dad. Daddy.”

Keith looked down at her. “What?”

She sent him a big smile. “I love you.”

“What did you do?”

She frowned. “I didn’t do anything. Papi wanted me to get you for dinner.”  She let go of his leg, crossing her arms in a pout. 

He chuckled and picked her up, kissing her nose. Her attempt to be mad failed and she giggled, hugging him. 

They walked out of the laundry room and to the kitchen where Lily had prepared dinner. Keith's mouth watered as he caught sight of the Tamales sitting in the middle of the table. Nova wiggled to be put down and ran to sit by her cousins. Lance set a plate down in front of her before going to pull out a chair for Keith to sit. 

After a quick prayer from Lily, they dug into the meal. Keith was in heaven. He absolutely loved Lily’s cooking. He would die happy if he could eat her food for the rest of his life. 

Dinner was filled with chatter and laughter. It was nice to just sit and listen to the stories they all had to tell. No matter how many nights they spent dinner together, the McClains never had a dull moment. 

After dinner, they made their way to the back patio. They lived right on the ocean with their own private beach and the patio overlooked the beach. They sat around a fire pit, still talking about random things as they enjoyed the cool night breeze. The kids busied themselves with making smores and laughing at one another's chocolate faces. 

Keith sat cuddled in Lance’s lap, watching the stars as they twinkled in the distance. He felt Lance shift and soon the alpha was pulling Keith up to his feet. 

“Take a walk with me?”

“Okay.”

They left the group, Lance leading them to the beach. They walked along the coast, hand in hand. Keith kept stealing glances at Lance. The alpha seemed out of it. Keith nudged him with his shoulder. 

“When you asked me to walk with you, I expected a romantic moonlit walk with talking. Not you spacing out.”

“Sorry. I just have some stuff on my mind.”

Keith frowned and stopped walking. “You okay?”

Lance turned to look at Keith. He looked at their joined hands and squeezed. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath. Without another word, Lance got down on one knee. 

The raven’s eyes widened as he stared at the alpha before him. 

“Since you came into my life, my world has been brighter, happier. I didn’t know how lonely and miserable I was until I had you. You have given me so much and I can’t thank you enough. I can’t repay you for giving me my life back, for giving me a reason to smile. I can however, promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of my life. “ Lance reached into his pocket, bringing out the silver band he’d kept hidden until now. 

“Keith Kogane, Will you marry me?”


	38. Epilogue Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're coming to the end of this fic. It's been such an honor writing this fic for you guys. I have one more epilogue chapter for you guys and I'm planning a few one-shots. Thank you so much for reading and all you're comments. It really means the world to me. 
> 
> I've also posted the first chapter of a new fic I'm writing. It's called [Speak to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581348/chapters/56579491). I would appreciate it if you guys checked it out.

“Mom stop.” 

Krolia’s hand stopped a few centimeters away from Keith’s hair. Her hand dropped to fix his tie “I’m sorry. It’s not every day your only son gets married.” She pushed a lock of hair behind his ear and cupped his cheek. 

He nuzzled her hand. He wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t nervous. He knew he shouldn’t be. He was marrying the love of his life. He wanted this and he knew Lance did too. After today, he’d forever be Lance’s. 

He took a deep breath as the music started. He could do this. 

“That’s our cue.” Krolia took his arm in hers. “You ready?”

Keith nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

After months of planning and Veronica threatening Lance to let her plan, they were finally here. A small wedding held on Varadero Beach with their friends and family. He hadn’t been able to see what Veronica had planned. She had wanted it to be a surprise for them. 

What he walked out to was definitely better than he had thought up. Everyone wore different shades of white, only the grooms were dressed in pure white.  A trail of white rose petals led from the back door of the McClain’s home to the altar. Each row of seats had a glass vase at the end, a candle in each. The altar was a simple stick structure, adorned with white roses, and under it, stood Lance.

Keith’s heart beat faster as he took in the alpha.  

He was dressed in a simple white suit like Keith. His hair had been slicked back and his eyes shone brighter than the sun behind him. 

Keith wanted nothing more than to be next to him.

It seemed like a lifetime before they finally made it to the altar, Krolia hugging her son before handing him over to Lance. His alpha smiled and Keith’s heart stopped. Lance looked so happy. 

Keith wanted him this happy all the time. 

He couldn’t believe that he could be someone’s reason to be this happy.

“Hi.” Lance greeted as he looked Keith over. 

“Hi yourself.”

The officiant started speaking, reciting the words that Keith couldn’t hear. He was too busy getting lost in the depths of Lance’s blue eyes. It seemed like Lance was doing the same as the officiant addressed him. Lance blushed at being caught unaware but quickly recomposed himself. 

They had decided to write their own vows. Keith was not looking forward to crying in front of their family, but he really wanted to know what Lance had come up with. If it was anything like the night Lance had proposed, Keith was fucked. He’d spent so much time crying that he’d forgotten to give Lance an answer. They didn’t need a repeat of that. 

“Can I get the rings please.” 

“Coming!” Nova’s head shot up from where she had been playing with a crab. She took Aiden’s hand and pulled him along. She held up the white pillow that held two glistening wedding bands. 

“Here you go Daddy, Papi.” She beamed. She looked so proud of completing her part of the ceremony. 

“Thank you baby.” Keith took Lance’s ring in his hand while Lance grabbed Keith’s. Nova took her leave, still pulling Aiden along. Keith chuckled as his son let himself be dragged around like a ragdoll. 

“I told her to watch her brother. I think she’s taking it a little too seriously.” Lance chuckled.

Keith shook his head. “I’m surprised he hasn’t started crying yet.”

His kids were complete opposites. While Nova was outgoing and adventurous, Aiden was more reserved and quiet. No one could say that Nova wasn’t Lance’s child. She acted like a miniature version of him. 

The officiant turned back to them. 

It was time for the vows. 

Lance cleared his throat and looked straight into Keith’s eyes. 

“Keith, I could spend a whole day telling you how you make me happy, and still wouldn’t be close to finishing. I could list every reason that I love you, and still find more things to fall in love with. Eres me rey. Mi vida. I can’t wait to spend forever with you and it still won’t be enough time. I want the good and the bad. I want to have those three a.m arguments about who's hogging the blanket. I want to have those moments where you want nothing but to be cuddled. I can’t wait for our future together. I love you  cariño.”

Keith tried to glare at him but there was no heat behind it. Damn Lance and his ability to make Keith turn into a sap. 

Lance slid the silver band onto Keith’s finger. The omega never wanted to take it off. 

He looked to the crowd and then to Lance. He had never been good with his words, but Lance was worth it. 

“When I was younger, I never thought I'd willingly give myself to someone. I figured I'd be alone and end up dying unloved. Then you came along and made me rethink everything I'd known and thought about myself. I became a better person. I learned to love myself and let other people in. We’ve had our hardships, and I know it’s not easy for you sometimes, but I’m grateful you never gave up on me. You’re an amazing partner, father, and alpha and I love you so much.” 

The officiant started speaking again, neither of them paying attention. They didn’t take their eyes off each other, saying their I do’s way too eagerly. As they were announced husbands, Lance pulled him close, smashing their lips together. Keith immediately kissing him back.  They broke apart to the cheers and cries of their family and friends. 

Lance linked their fingers together as they walked back down the aisle, flower petals raining down around them. 

Keith had never been happier. 

He was finally married to the love of his life. 

 

Their reception was small. Food had been prepared by Malia and Lily while Hunk had made the cake. The patio had been cleared out and made into a dance floor for the night. Keith really had to thank Veronica for all this. He couldn’t have asked for a perfect day. 

A scream broke his train of thought as he was tackled into a hug. 

“I’m so happy for you. It was such a lovely ceremony. And those vows. You had all of us in tears.I’m still crying” Allura cried. 

Keith chuckled. “Sorry?”

She pulled away, a sparkle in her eyes. “So...Know where Lance is taking you?”

The raven shook his head. “He won’t tell me.” 

“Hmm.” A tanned hand shot out and pulled at his collar. 

“What? Allura!” He slapped her hand away. 

She looked at him innocently. “What? I was just trying to see if you guys had some fun last night.” 

His eyes narrowed. “You and I know perfectly well that he was with Lotor and the guys all night.”

She rolled her eyes and let out a huff. “When are you going to let him claim you? It’s been five years.”

Keith stayed quiet. He instead took a drink of the beer Allura was holding. 

Her eyes widened and she looked at him with glee. 

“Careful Lura. Smiling causes wrinkles.”

“Don’t change the subject. You’re going to let him do it!”

“Shut up!” He whispered yelled as multiple pairs of eyes looked their way. He placed his hand over her mouth. “I’m thinking about it…”

Her eyes softened and she pulled his hand away. “Keith...you’re an idiot.” She slapped the back of his head. 

He flinched. “Wow, thanks for the love. Great best friend you are.” he mumbled.

She chuckled. “You married him. How is bonding with him any different?”

He sighed and leaned against the railing to the patio, rubbing his neck. 

Allura sighed, her expression serious again “He’s gone Keith.” 

“I know… but...Every time I think I'm ready...I can still feel his mouth on me. It’s been years and I should be over it, but he still has that hold and I hate it.”

Allura placed her hand on his back. “He did terrible things to you. I know you’ve come a long way with your recovery and I'm sorry if I pushed too hard.”

He shook his head. “It’s fine. I know you mean well.” He wrapped his arm around her, hugging her close. 

“What a scandal. I find my husband with another in his arms. On our wedding night no less.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re such a dork.” He let go of Allura to wrap his arms around his husband’s waist. 

Husband.

It was weird but a good weird.

“I’ll give you two some alone time. “ Allura winked at Keith before scurrying off to find her own mate. 

“It’s scary how close you two are.”

Keith snorted. “I’m not going to leave you for Allura.”

“Oh, I know. That’s not what I’m scared of. Between the two of you, you could probably stage a revolution.”

Keith closed his eyes, letting his alpha’s scent wash over him. “Don’t give me any ideas.”

Lance chuckled and just held Keith closer.  

Keith was on the verge of drifting off when Lance pointed. “Hey look, a shooting star.”

Keith opened his eyes to watch as a star shoot across the night sky. 

“Make a wish love.”

Keith closed his eyes. 

He only had one wish. 

And it had already come true. 


	39. Epilogue Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is it.   
> It's been a huge honor to write this for you all. Thank you for reading and all the comments. I appreciate each and every one of you.

The omega sighed as he looked out the window at the water below. 

A glass of wine was placed in front of him as Lance went to sit in the chair across from him. 

“They’ll be fine.”

“Aiden’s never been away from us for this long. What if he has a nightmare? What if he wets the bed? Did we pack Gilbert?" 

Lance shook his head. "Babe, Relax. He has two grandmothers and a bunch of uncles and aunts to go too. And yes, Gilbert was the first thing you packed. I also made sure it was with his stuff this morning." 

Gilbert, was a shark plush that Aiden had carried around since his first trip to the aquarium when he was two. 

He couldn't sleep without it. 

He took a deep breath.

 He was on his honeymoon. 

No kids. 

No responsibility. 

Just Lance. 

They'd stayed with Lance's family last night, catching an early flight the next morning. He still didn't know where they were headed. They were whisked away on Lance's private jet to some unknown place. 

At least there was wine. 

When they landed, Keith still had no idea where they were. A car arrived to take them to their hotel and soon Keith was watching the lights of Paris pass by. 

Their hotel was as luxurious as Keith expected. While Lance never flaunted his money, he didn't go cheap either. 

The room was on the top floor. A suite with a king bed, sitting room,and an ensuite bathroom with a jacuzzi tub. 

The bellboy unloaded their luggage off his cart and departed with a generous tip. Keith walked around the room, taking everything in. 

"Wanna see the best part?" 

He nodded. 

Lance took his hand and led him to the balcony. Right there in front of him, was a perfect view of the Eiffel tower. 

"Beautiful." 

"Yeah. Beautiful." Keith had a feeling Lance hadn't been talking about the view. 

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind as Lance nuzzled his neck. Nuzzling turned into scenting. 

Keith leaned his head to the side, letting Lance go crazy with scent marking him.

He pushed him off once the smell of alpha became too overwhelming. 

Lance whined and tried to pull Keith back. The omega moved away, smirking. He kept eye contact with Lance as he walked backwards towards the bed. 

Lance's eyes darkened as pale fingers slowly unbuttoned Keith's shirt. Lance stalked forward, only to be stopped by Keith's glare. He stopped, watching Keith's every movement. 

The omega stripped himself of his shirt, loving the way Lance’s hand twitched. It gave him a rush to be in control of the alpha. 

After the whole incident with Sendak, it had taken over a year for Keith to let Lance anywhere near him sexually. He'd gone on suppressants to stop the heats and avoided any sexual interactions. 

Lance had been understanding and patient through it all. Even now he was careful. Sometimes it pissed Keith off with how careful Lance could be. He just wanted to get fucked, goddamnit.

He dropped his shirt to the floor, Lance watching his every move. The omega leaned back, using one of his arms to hold himself up. The other he used to make a 'come here' motion with his finger. Lance didn't need to be told twice. He took wide strides until he was in front of his omega. 

"Strip for me loverboy." 

"Yes sir." Lance quickly pulled his shirt off, discarding it somewhere in the room. He leaned forward on the bed, trapping Keith between his arms. Keith closed the distance, meeting Lance's lips in a hungry kiss. Keith's arms wrapped around the alpha's neck as Lance deepened the kiss. Keith let his mind slip away, focusing on Lance and only Lance. He was supposed to take this time to relax. He couldn't spend his honeymoon worrying about his kids. 

They were fine. 

Lance pulled back, kissing down Keith's jaw. He pulled back, Keith whining at the loss. 

Lance chuckled. "Patience love." 

Keith groaned and moved to prop himself against the pillows. He unhooked his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. Lance climbed on the bed, hovering over the omega. 

"I love you." 

Years ago, those three small words wouldn't have meant anything to him. 

Lance always made sure to pack as much emotion as he could into those words. Just as he had the first time. 

Keith looked up at the man he fell for. The man he trusted with every fiber of his being. The man he was going to spend forever with. 

With tears threatening to spill, Keith smiled. "I love you too." 

They spent the night wrapped in each other’s embrace, pleasuring each other early into the morning. They spent the next day laying in bed, eating room service and watching whatever the hotel had playing. 

By the third day, they were walking around Paris. 

They were standing under the Eiffel Tower. Lance’s arms were wrapped around Keith’s waist as the omega stared up at the lighted structure in awe, the lights reflected in his dark eyes. 

He was beautiful. 

Lance held him tighter. He still couldn’t believe this beautiful omega was his. 

He pressed a kiss to Kieth’s temple. 

The omega leaned his head back to look at Lance. 

Lance turned Keith around so they were facing each other. He cupped the raven’s cheek and leaned forward. Keith met him halfway, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. 

This is where he belonged. 

In the arms of his omega. 

Whatever the future threw at them, Lance knew they’d be okay. They had each other, and Lance was never letting Keith go again. They would face any challenges together.


End file.
